L'amour sous toutes ses facettes
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Stefan a rejoint Klaus. Damon n'a qu'une idée en tête: le retrouver. Pour cela il est prêt à affronter ses querelles avec Katherine, fuir son attirance pour Elena et même faire appel à une jeune femme de son passé: Rubis Salvatore.
1. La décision

**Bonjours à tous ! Grande habituée des fan fictions sur le thème d'Harry Potter, j'ai décidé hier soir de me lancer dans du Vampire Diaries. **

**C'est donc, quelque peu, hésitante que je poste ce premier chapitre et j'attends avec impatience vos premières impressions. **

**Cette fan fiction se déroule 3 mois après la fin de la saison 2. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**La décision**

La peine disparait avec le temps… Cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête d'Elena comme une vieille chanson passait de mode qu'on ne peut se sortir de l'esprit. Pourtant, elle sonnait tellement faux. Chaque jour, la perte de ses parents, de Jenna et de John pesait un peu plus lourd sur le cœur de la jeune femme. On lui avait conseillé de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes mais celles-ci semblaient être inépuisables. Les jours passaient, certes, mais la solitude se faisait grandissante.

Et voilà maintenant plus de trois mois que Stefan avait disparu de sa vie. Il lui avait fait la promesse de toujours être là pour elle pourtant quand il avait dû choisir entre elle et son amour pour Damon, son frère avait primé dans sa décision. Elle aurait voulu se venger de cet amour fraternel trop grand comme Damon l'avait fait avec Stefan pour Katherine mais elle en avait été incapable.

L'ainé des Salvatore vivait encore plus mal le départ de son petit frère qu'Elena. Le vampire d'habitude joviale et toujours à l'affut de réparties cinglantes s'était renfermé dans un mutisme quasi-total, il ne quittait sa chambre que pour se nourrir. La Gilbert s'imaginait mal lui infliger de surplus sa colère d'autant plus que les occasions de le faire étaient très faibles puisque le beau brun semblait l'éviter encore plus que les autres.

Son seul refuge se trouvait au fond du jardin des Salvatore sous un gros arbre dont l'ossature ancestral la protégeait du soleil et des souffrances supplémentaires. La jeune femme s'y rendait tous les après-midi attendant comme un miracle qui lui permettrait de retrouver le sourire. Mais les jours passaient et aucun miracle ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Assise sous l'arbre comme tous les après-midi depuis trois mois, le regard dans le vide, Elena n'entendit pas la personne qui arrivait derrière elle, elle sentie juste une main rassurante passer dans ses cheveux. Ce geste doux et apaisant lui rappelait sa défunte mère pourtant il émanait d'une personne qui quelques mois auparavant avait de nombreuses fois tenté de lui ôter la vie.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se tournèrent pour fixer un visage identique au sien. C'était presque malheureux à dire mais Katherine Pierce était à l'heure actuelle son plus grand soutien.

Certes, il y avait toujours Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy et Alaric mais tous étaient préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes. Bonnie et Jeremy devaient faire face à des fantômes du passé qui mettaient leur couple à rude épreuve, Caroline devait gérer son attirance certaine pour un loup garou ennemi indéniable des vampires et Alaric devait une nouvelle fois faire son deuil d'une femme qu'il avait aimé.

Finalement, c'était Katherine pourtant reconnu pour son égoïsme légendaire, qui devait porter à bout de bras Elena et Damon.

_ Tu devrais rentrer Elena, dit le vampire en continuant à caresser les cheveux de sa descendante, le vent commence à se lever, ils annoncent une tempête.

_ Tu crois qu'on a une chance de le retrouver un jour, Katherine ?

_ Si la moindre petite chance existe, Elena, crois-moi que Damon va la saisir.

_ Comment il va ? demanda la Gilbert en pensant à l'homme qui il y a quelques temps lui avouait son amour et qui aujourd'hui ne levait même pas la tête pour la regarder lorsqu'il la croisait dans un couloir du manoir Salvatore.

_ Tu connais Damon… Il a toujours une manière bien à lui de gérer ses émotions. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il ne prend même plus la peine de m'insulter, ce n'est pas son genre.

_ Toi au moins il t'adresse la parole, grommela Elena avec un pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_ C'est vrai que si « Non, je n'ai pas faim » et « Je vais me coucher » sont considéré comme des conversations alors oui, nous parlons, ironisa Katherine. Allez, viens. On rentre, je vais nous préparer un horrible ragout, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à son manque de talent évidant pour la cuisine.

Elena ne chercha pas à lutter face au vampire qui de toute façon bien plus forte qu'elle, lui tirait déjà le bras pour qu'elle se mette sur ses deux jambes et la suive à l'intérieur du manoir.

Oui, Katherine Pierce était la pire des garces mais curieusement elle était là alors que tous les autres étaient bien trop obnubilés par leurs propres problèmes. Elena avait longtemps pensé que la part d'humanité de Damon n'était pas complètement perdu mais en ce qui concernait Katherine, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute étant persuadée que son sosie était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Avait-elle eu tort ?

_ Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, marmonna Caroline lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie pour la sixième fois.

Décidément, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, même lorsque l'on était à moitié morte. La blonde venait de se faire couler un grand bain chaud et se délectait déjà à l'idée d'y plonger mais un visiteur impatient nuisait à la réalisation de son plan et lui faisait même prendre le risque que ce bain tant désiré refroidisse.

La jeune femme était donc déjà passablement énervée et son agacement grandit un peu plus encore quand en ouvrant, elle se retrouva face à Tyler Lockwood.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte directement mais le loup garou fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha.

_ Tu m'évites ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda le jeune homme qui pensait que tous leurs différents passés étaient terminés depuis qu'il était revenu en ville.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, Tyler, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

_ Tu ne réponds même pas à mes messages, Caroline, ajouta-t-il en retenant une nouvelle fois la porte. Tu me fais la gueule et j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi !

_ Je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable.

_ Depuis trois mois ? Tu te fou de moi ?

_ Tyler, écoute ! Les vampires et les loups garous ne peuvent pas être… proches !

_ Toi aussi maintenant tu penses ça ! S'alarma le jeune homme.

_ Ce ne serait pas raisonnable que notre relation continue à se développer Tyler, ajouta le vampire en essayant à nouveau de refermer la porte.

_ Attend ! Rugit le fils du maire en bloquant une fois de plus l'effort de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « se développer » ?

_ Je dois vraiment y aller, Tyler.

_ Caroline, tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

_ Au revoir, termina la blonde en claquant réellement la porte cette fois-ci.

Le vampire ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup avant de se retourner avec la ferme intention d'oublier cette conversation dans son bain mais là encore, un obstacle se présenta… sa mère.

_ Alors ? Tu as des sentiments pour Tyler Lockwood ? demanda le shérif, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Maman, je t'en prie. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, répondit Caroline en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'intéresse un peu plus à ta vie, protesta Elizabeth Forbes en suivant sa fille.

_ J'ai changé d'avis !

_ Tyler Lockwood est un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant, il serait normal que tu te sentes attiré par lui.

_ Maman, je ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir ce genre de conversations avec toi.

_ Et puis cette histoire de guerre entre vampire et loup garou n'est-elle pas un peu usagé ?

_ Une morsure de loup garou est mortelle pour un vampire.

_ Alors tu comptes seulement fuir tes sentiments ?

_ Non ! Je compte seulement prendre un bain bien mérité. Cette conversation est close ! s'exclama la blonde en claquant la porte de la salle de bain au nez de sa mère.

Damon Salvatore, allongé sur son lit, retournait le problème dans tous les sens depuis trois mois mais aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonner, la vie de son frère était en jeu. Certes, il avait passé les cents cinquante dernières années à lui pourrir l'existence mais là, les choses lui semblaient totalement différentes. Stefan s'était sacrifié pour le sauver et aujourd'hui il était prêt à en faire de même.

De plus, la culpabilité le rongeait peu à peu. Alors que Stefan était en train de s'offrir à Klaus, il était tranquillement en train d'embrasser Elena. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Le vampire fit une nouvelle fois un récapitulatif des idées qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers mois afin de sauver Stefan. Mais toutes semblaient soit impossible à réaliser, soit mortellement dangereuse pour son frère. Une seule paraissait convenir et ne cessait de ressurgir dans l'esprit de l'apollon.

Pourtant le jeune homme chassait cette solution aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'abaisser à demander cette aide. Cela faisait plus de soixante-dix ans que leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés et le vampire ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de cette dernière rencontre.

Et pourtant, cette personne pouvait faire la différence dans le combat qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener…

D'un geste vif et précis, Damon bondit de son lit et se dirigea vers les filles qu'il pouvait entendre dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce, le vampire ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer cette odeur désagréable, à mi-chemin entre le brulé et le moisi. Il était vraiment grand temps que Katherine cesse ses tentatives de cuisinière.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et ne prie même pas la peine de vanner le cuistot sur ses exploits. Il se planta face à la Pierce, le visage grave et décidé.

_ Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, dit-il s'empêchant au passage de fixer Elena qui, elle, ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Appeler un traiteur ! s'exclama Katherine complètement dépitée devant l'aspect de son repas.

_ Non, je parle pour Stefan, s'énerva Damon. Il faut l'appeler.

_ Qui ? Le traiteur ? S'étonna la vampire qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à suivre son ex.

_ Non ! Rubis.

Katherine resta silencieuse un long moment ne semblant pas digérer l'information puis finalement repris la parole.

_ Tu veux appeler Rubis ? Ta sœur ?

**Alors ? Je veux toutes vos impressions ? **


	2. Tomber sur la tête

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos messages et j'espère que ce chapitre correspondra à vos attentes. **

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes :**_

_**M : Merci pour ton message. C'est vrai qu'une Katherine toute gentille est quelque peu troublant mais je voulais explorer une autre facette de sa personnalité et puis dans ce chapitre tu auras quelques explications quant à son comportement. **_

_**Xstupiddead : J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire son pseudo ^^. Merci pour ton message et je suis contente que la personnalité te plaise. C'est vrai qu'elle a surpris beaucoup de monde… **_

_**Ju : Merci pour ton message En effet, la relation entre Damon et Rubis n'est pas la meilleure qu'il soit, dans ce chapitre tu vas un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi… Pour Damon et Elena, je ne peux pas encore t'en dire plus mais ce chapitre va également te mettre sur la voie. **_

_**Merci pour tous vos messages !**_

**Tomber sur la tête ! **

Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde se lançait des regards interrogatifs mais personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement Damon se dirigea vers le placard à vaisselle pour en sortir trois assiettes, tandis que Katherine se remit à mélanger son ragout mal odorant. On aurait dit qu'un pacte du silence venait d'être signé entre les deux vampires.

Mais Elena ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dans un premier temps inerte face à la révélation, la jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de sœur ? Qui est Rubis ?

Les questions de la Gilbert restèrent sans réponse, puis Katherine repris à son tour la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Damon…

_ C'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit pour sauver Stefan.

_ Rubis est avide de vengeance, protesta la vampire qui sous l'émotion éjecta la cuillère en bois qui lui servait à mélanger la substance douteuse.

_ Oui, mais elle ne manquera pas une occasion de détruire le vampire le plus puissant du monde.

_ Vous allez enfin vous décider à me dire qui est Rubis ? S'énerva Elena se sentant totalement ignorée.

Damon la dévisagea pour la première fois depuis trois mois, comme si pour la première fois depuis le départ de Stefan, il s'apercevait qu'elle était là, à ses côté.

_ Rubis est ma sœur et celle de Stefan. Elle est à peine un peu plus jeune que moi, celle du milieu, celle qui a été la plus grande victime de notre amour pour Katherine.

_ Rubis, tout comme leur père, continua Katherine, était un membre actif de la lutte contre les vampires à Mystic Falls. Elle nous voué une haine considérable depuis que sa meilleure amie avait été tuée. C'est elle qui la première m'a soupçonnée d'être un vampire. Comme j'avais été découverte à cause d'elle, avant de quitter la ville, j'ai voulu me venger et je l'ai transformé. Je pensais qu'elle se détesterait tellement qu'elle se donnerait la mort. Mais elle a décidée d'user de ses nouvelles capacités pour lutter encore plus ardument contre les vampires. Elle a intégré un groupe de chasseur de vampire en Europe et a appris des techniques effroyables pour nous chasser, nous tuer et même nous torturer. Elle est devenue très dangereuse et très redouté par notre espèce.

_ Il y a soixante-dix ans, repris Damon, je l'ai recroisé en Italie. Elle a bien faillit m'avoir. Son apprentissage a porté ses fruits, elle est redoutable.

_ Justement ! Se scandalisa Katherine. Elle vous tient responsable de sa transformation Stefan et toi. Je ne parle même pas de moi. Se serais du suicide de la faire venir ici.

_ Si on lui offre un plus gros poisson que nous elle ne pourra pas refuser !

_ De toute façon comment comptes-tu la contacter ? demanda Katherine, un air de défis dans les yeux.

_ J'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus.

Elena avait du mal à digérer l'information et l'inquiétude de Katherine ne la rassurée pas du tout. Si même la vampire craignait cette jeune femme c'est qu'elle devait réellement être dangereuse.

_ Et tu penses à Elena ? S'offensa la Pierce. Tu mets sa vie en danger !

_ Rubis ne touchera pas à Elena, elle est humaine.

_ Oh oui ! Hurla Kat, au pire elle nous tue tous les deux et il n'y aura plus personne pour protéger Elena de Klaus et de Stefan. Tu ne mets vraiment pas la vie d'Elena en danger, dis donc !

_ De toute façon ma décision est prise. Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à quitter la ville avant son arrivée.

_ Je reste. J'ai promis que je vous aiderais à retrouver Stefan donc je reste. Et il est hors de question qu'Elena reste seule avec cette tarée.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? Ironisa Damon.

La main de Katherine se serra sur un des couteaux de cuisine puis après une grande respiration, elle relâcha l'arme pour ne lancer qu'un regard noir au Salvatore.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi pour manger. Elena et moi, on part au resto, annonça la jeune femme en quittant la pièce.

_ Je m'en porterais pas plus mal, pesta Damon en jetant un œil à la préparation du vampire. Certaines personnes de devraient même pas avoir le droit de pénétrer dans une cuisine !

Bonnie relava la tête une nouvelle fois de son livre de sorcellerie luttant contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle avait entamé ses recherches, elle ne s'imaginait pas que sa grand-mère possédait autant de bouquins traitant des fantômes pourtant le sujet semblait inépuisable. Mais malgré des pages et des pages de lecture qui défilaient, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas trouvé la moindre solution à son problème.

Après un sortilège qui avait ramené le jeune homme à la vie, Jeremy Gilbert avait commencé à voir apparaitre des fantômes. Et bien sûr, pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de ses ex.

Ce n'est pas que la jeune femme était jalouse, après tout Vicky et Anna étaient mortes mais le frère d'Elena semblait plutôt apprécier la situation. Et cela déplaisait réellement à la sorcière.

Ne lui suffisait-elle pas ?

Bonnie allait une nouvelle fois piquer de la tête et manquer de s'endormir sur un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux mais ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la réveilla.

_ Allo ? dit la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux pour lutter contre le sommeil.

_ Euh… salut, je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure-ci, admit une voix masculine.

_ Jeremy ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles en pleine nuit si tu pensais que je dormais ?

_ En faites, je comptais te laisser un message.

_ Eh bien, tu vas même pouvoir me dire ton message de vive voix.

_ C'est que… je dois annuler pour demain.

_ Annuler ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je dois faire quelque chose pour une amie.

_ Une amie ? Cette amie ne serait pas morte Jeremy ? demanda la sorcière passablement énervée.

_ Bonnie, ne t'énerve pas. Un don m'ait tombé dessus ! Je peux aider les fantômes maintenant. Un peu comme Melinda Gordon dans Ghost Whisperer.

_ Ce n'est pas un don, c'est une malédiction.

_ Tu n'essayes même pas de comprendre. Moi aussi je suis spécial maintenant !

_ Tu es surtout spécialement crétin.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser. Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi. Bonne nuit, Bonnie.

La jeune femme allait protester qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à lui raccrocher au nez mais il était déjà trop tard, seul un long « Bip » se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

Katherine avait trouvé refuge dans une des chambres du manoir des Salvatore qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant trois mois. Assise devant la coiffeuse, elle peignait sa longue chevelure brune en asseyant d'oublier sa dispute avec Damon.

Les heures passaient mais le sommeil ne venait pas, elle était bien trop préoccupée par l'hypothèse de la venue de Rubis. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais appréciées. La Salvatore avait tout de suite vu d'un mauvais œil les tentatives de séduction du vampire sur ses deux frères. Elle avait même tenté de détourner Stefan vers d'autres jeunes femmes. Rubis, à l'époque, avait beaucoup d'influence sur son petit frère, peut-être même plus que Damon lui-même.

C'est un léger tapotement à la porte qui dévia Katherine de ses pensées et de Rubis. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elena passait sa tête en demandant si elle pouvait rentrer avant de s'assoir sur le grand lit imposant de la pièce.

_ Damon aussi s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, commença la Gilbert.

_ Et bien qu'il y reste, grommela en réponse le vampire.

_ Rubis est vraiment si dangereuse ?

_ Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elena resta silencieuse un petit instant puis repris.

_ Pourquoi tu veux me protéger d'elle ? Et pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? Il y a quelques temps encore tu me détestais…

Katherine parue surprise par la question et pratiquement embêté d'y répondre. Ouvrir son cœur n'était pas quelque chose de naturel pour la jeune femme qui avait bien pris soin de ne jamais trop s'attacher aux gens. Les seuls fois où elle l'avait fait cela s'était terminé en fiasco complet.

_ C'est une histoire inintéressante…

_ Elle m'intéresse, déclara Elena bien déterminée à comprendre un peu plus son ancêtre.

Katherine prit une grande respiration et opina avant de commencer son explication.

_ Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma famille et de la façon dont ils avaient été tués par Klaus pour venger le fait que je me sois transformée en vampire. J'aimais ma famille profondément et surtout ma mère. Nous avions toutes les deux une relation très fusionnelle. J'ai eu quelque peu l'impression de retrouver ce genre de relation lorsque j'ai fait la rencontre d'Isobel. Je dois faire une sorte de transfert de ta mère à toi… Et puis les choses sont différentes, je ne te vois plus comme une rivale pour l'amour de Stefan.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que j'ai bien vu ta façon de regarder Damon et comme tu es malheureuse depuis qu'il t'évite. Ce n'est pas Stefan que tu aimes, c'est Damon !

Elena baissa la tête gênée. Elle était complétement paumé depuis qu'elle avait embrassée Damon. Certes Stefan lui manquait et elle pensait énormément à lui mais le silence de Damon lui faisait encore plus mal. Katherine avait-elle raison ? Aimait-elle réellement Damon ?

Alaric était installé dans le salon de la résidence Gilbert face à Damon. Son visage était blême et il semblait troublé par la demande du vampire.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes à travers un forum de chasseur de vampire de rentrer en contact avec ta sœur vampire également chasseuse de vampire pour lui demander de l'aide pour exterminer Klaus, récapitula le professeur d'histoire.

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas toi-même puisque c'est ta sœur ?

_ Nos relations ne sont pas réellement au beau fixe.

_ Ok, je veux bien tenté mais je ne te promets rien.

_ Merci.

Le vampire leva la tête pour observer la maison qui semblait être vide.

_ Tu t'es installé ici ? demanda Damon.

_ Oui, Elena a dû t'en parler vu qu'elle vit chez toi en ce moment.

_ Pas vraiment. On ne parle pas beaucoup avec Elena ces derniers temps…

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Alaric. Et bien Elena et Jeremy m'ont demandé si je pouvais devenir leur tuteur puisqu'ils n'ont plus de famille. Je vais donc m'installer ici définitivement.

_ Je vois. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu me préviens lorsque tu auras pris contact avec Rubis.

_ Pas de soucis.

**Alors ? Je veux toutes vos impressions ? Il va falloir que vous explosiez ma boite mail ) **


	3. Période de remise en question

**Merci pour tous vos messages. Voici le nouveau chapitre. A la base il devait être plus long mais comme demain je ne pourrais pas poster, j'ai décidé de vous poster un chapitre plus court mais qui sera bientôt suivit d'un autre afin de limiter votre attente. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes :**

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. En effet, le caractère de Katherine ne reste pas loin si nécessaire. Tu t'en rendras compte par la suite… **

**Lili : Merci pour ton message et tes suggestions de couple. Un Stefan/Katherine peut-être ? Pour le moment je ne sais même pas moi-même. Pour ce qui est de Rubis aucune idée également pour le moment. Je vais tout d'abords privilégier les rapports familiaux, l'amour viendra après. Mais je suis ravie que Rubis te plaise **

**XStupiddead : Merci pour ton message. Je crois que ce chapitre va également te combler puisque Katherine y est encore bien présente. **

**Paulinska : Merci pour ton message et tous tes compliments. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'ai essayais d'être le plus fidèle possible à la série. Pour ce qui est de Rubis et Alaric pas bête comme idée ^^ mais pour le moment je n'ai pas réfléchie à une idée de romance pour Rubis, bien que cela risque de vite arriver. Mais je vais d'abord donner priorité aux relations familiales. **

**Période de remise en question**

Damon, installé dans le canapé du salon, un livre à la main, un verre de whisky dans l'autre, tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais les allers retours incessant de Katherine nuisaient à toute compréhension.

Le jeune homme achevait pour la quinzième fois la même page sans en avoir compris un strict mot quand la colère commença sérieusement à monter en lui. D'un geste brutal, il envoya valser le bouquin à travers la pièce et bu cul sec le contenu de son verre.

Katherine, surprise, arrêta sa ronde pour lancer un regard interrogatif au Salvatore.

_ Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! s'exclama la brune.

_ Tu ne peux pas aller user le plancher ailleurs qu'ici ? demanda Damon, la colère se dégageant de chaque mot.

_ Je n'aime pas être seule, je m'ennuie.

_ Monte donc voir Elena puisque vous ne vous quittez plus toutes les deux ces dernières semaines.

_ Elena n'est pas là !

_ Elle est où ? Interrogea le vampire, la panique ressortant soudainement de sa voix.

_ Chez Caroline. Elles font une soirée pyjama. Un truc de fille auquel je ne suis pas invité.

_ A bon ? Toi ? Qui est tellement appréciée, douce et qui n'a jamais tenté de tuer personne ! dit sarcastiquement Damon.

Pour toute réponse, Katherine fusilla du regard son « colocataire ».

_ Elena te fait peut-être confiance mais personnellement je ne crois pas un instant à ta soudaine grande bonté, repris le vampire.

_ Quel serait mon intérêt à rester ici si je ne voulais pas réellement vous aider ? Questionna la jeune femme, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise avec toi, répondit catégoriquement Damon.

_ Tu crois réellement que tu pourras faire plus confiance à Rubis ?

_ Rubis a toujours été une femme très droite contrairement à toi, répondit le Salvatore sans reprendre sa respiration.

_ Oui, avec les humains. Mais tu es un vampire, Damon.

_ Ah bon ? Heureusement que tu es là pour me le dire. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu depuis 150 ans ! Ironisa le brun.

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? S'énerva la jeune femme. Rubis n'est plus ta gentille petite sœur qui rêvait d'un monde sans guerre, elle est devenue un dangereux sérial killer de vampire.

_ Tu devrais aussi arrêter la télé…

_ Damon ! hurla Katherine faisant sursauter l'intéressé. Rubis n'attend qu'une chose depuis 1864, se venger de Stefan, toi et moi. Tu es en train de nous servir sur un plateau. Je sais que tu penses à Stefan et que tu veux mettre tout en œuvre pour le sauver mais Rubis n'est pas une solution. Elle n'est qu'un problème supplémentaire. Je t'en prie, reviens sur ta décision. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Elena.

_ Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'utiliser Elena comme argument ? S'emporta le Salvatore.

_ Non, je ne peux pas ! Parce que dans cette histoire je pense avant tout à elle.

_ Depuis quand Miss Katherine pense à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ?

_ Isobel a donné sa vie pour sa fille, dit Katherine la voix se brisant.

_ Tu joues dans le sentimental, maintenant ? Ca ne te va pas !

Elena regarda son téléphone pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Pas d'appel. Pourtant la jeune femme n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de laisser Damon et Katherine seul toute la nuit. Et si une dispute éclatait entre les deux vampires et qu'en rentrant, elle ne retrouvait plus qu'un bain de sang ? Pire encore ! Si la Pierce prise de solitude pendant la nuit se décidé à rejoindre Damon dans son lit ?

A cette idée, la Gilbert se leva précipitamment en saisissant son sac et en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Mais Caroline et Bonnie furent plus rapide (surtout Caroline dût à sa condition de vampire) et rattrapèrent leur amie avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte en lui ordonnant de se rassoir.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Elena en ce moment ? Demanda Bonnie. Tu ne nous parle presque plus depuis le départ de Stefan. Nous sommes encore tes amies !

_ Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes, avoua la brune. Vous avez déjà toutes les deux tellement de chose à gérer.

_ Contrairement à Katherine c'est ça ? Questionna sèchement Caroline.

_ Il n'est pas question de Katherine dans cette histoire, répondit Elena.

_ Tu vas peut-être me dire que Katherine n'était en rien responsable de ta volonté de départ précipité ? Continua la blonde. Depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as pas lâché ton téléphone. Comme si tu espérais qu'une excuse te tombe dessus pour éviter cette soirée.

_ Ne le prenait pas mal les filles, s'excusa la Gilbert. Je suis paumée en ce moment et Katherine me comprend.

_ Ah ! Et bien sûr, pas nous. Nous sommes trop bêtes ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Caroline.

_ Caro, laisse la parlé, intervint Bonnie.

_ Merci Bonnie, dit Elena en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de ses amies pendant ses explications. Je suis perdue dans mes sentiments envers Stefan et Damon. Je me sens proche de Damon mais celui-ci m'évite et j'ai l'impression de trahir Stefan.

_ Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? interrogea la sorcière.

_ A Katherine.

_ Evidemment ! S'agaça le vampire.

_ Elle en pense quoi ? demanda Bonnie sans relever l'énervement de la Forbes.

_ Pour elle, il est évident que j'aime Damon.

_ Tu m'étonnes, elle veut se garder Stefan ! s'exclama à nouveau Caroline.

Une jolie jeune femme aux douces boucles brunes venait de faire son entrée dans un miteux cybercafé de Varsovie. L'endroit chargé d'une épaisse fumée de tabac ne semblait pas du tout être approprié pour une femme seule mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Elle se dirigea vers le bar pour demander un code de connexion sans s'inquiéter des regards vicieux que les hommes posaient sur elle.

Une fois le code en poche, la brune s'assit devant un ordinateur et s'empressa de taper une adresse internet. Arrivée sur le forum, elle constata que quelqu'un avait tenté de prendre contact avec elle. Cet homme se présentait comme un chasseur de vampire voulant aider un ami sous l'emprise d'un original et pas n'importe lequel.

Klaus…

La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de la famille des originales, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer croiser un jour leur chemin et de rajouter ces vampires à son palmarès. L'occasion était trop belle.

Le mail comportait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse. Une adresse bien connue de la brune. Mystic Falls…

Katherine s'était levée tôt ce matin-là, ses relations tendues avec Damon la préoccupée et elle était quelque peu contrariée de savoir Elena hors de la maison. La jeune femme savait l'influence que pouvait avoir Klaus sur ses disciples. Elle n'osait s'imaginait l'impact qu'il pouvait avoir sur Stefan. Le Salvatore d'ordinaire si doux et rassurant pourrait à l'heure actuelle être devenu une bête sanguinaire qui n'hésiterait pas à torturer Elena si son maitre lui demandait.

Les idées macabres du vampire furent chassées par l'entrée d'Elena qui revenait de sa soirée. La jeune femme échangea un sourire complice avec son double expulsant toutes angoisses chez les deux brunes.

_ Alors ? Comment vont la blonde et la sorcière ? Commença Katherine.

_ Très bien. Et toi ta soirée ?

_ Disons que Damon et moi avons échangé quelques politesses sans trop de violence…

_ Je vois, soupira Elena en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine face à son ancêtre. Rien ne change en faites, Damon reste…

_ Reste quoi ? Coupa l'intéressé en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Reste quelqu'un qui ne sait pas taper aux portes, répondit du tac au tac Elena.

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de toquer à la porte avant de rentrer dans ma cuisine, railla le vampire.

_ Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Katherine en regardant vers Damon. A part faire venir une psychopathe en ville bien sûr.

Damon laissa échapper un petit rire puis se tourna vers Elena.

_ Je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire un tour tous les deux, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr.

_ Non ! Je suis libre… bafouilla la jeune femme l'émotion prenant le dessus.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle espérait cette proposition et elle arrivait enfin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de cette sortie mais du moment que la glace se brisait avec le Salvatore le reste lui importait peu.

_ Bon et bien moi en vous attendant, je pense que je vais m'essayer au sushi, intervint Katherine.

A l'annonce de la Pierce, Elena et Damon ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper une grimace.

_ Il faut que j'appelle les pompiers maintenant ou après le massacre ? Plaisanta le brun.

_ A cette sortie, on ne pourrait pas ajouter un restaurant ? Ajouta la Gilbert.

_ Très bien ! Se vexa faussement la vampire. Et bien je ne vous en donnerais pas, je les mangerais toute seule !

Caroline sortie du supermarché furax après avoir passé vingt minutes à la caisse pour un simple paquet de farine. En temps normal, la fille du shérif aurait tapé un scandale à la caissière et serait sortie sans ses achats mais cet ingrédient lui était indispensable pour réaliser le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa mère.

Elle se dirigeait donc d'un pas pressant vers sa voiture quand elle vit Tyler Lockwood adossé à son véhicule, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tyler ? demanda Caroline en déposant son paquet de farine dans son coffre.

_ J'ai vu ta voiture et je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen de te parler. Tu refuses de répondre à mes appels et au moins en public, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes capacités vampiriques pour te débarrasser de moi.

_ Tu perds ton temps, je n'ai rien à te dire, déclara la blonde.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Caroline. Je n'ai personne ici.

_ Tu devrais peut-être retourner avec tes potes loup-garou alors…

_ Je ne peux pas, affirma Tyler.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Quelqu'un me retiens ici…

_ Ta mère ? Questionna la jeune femme en s'adoucissant.

_ Non ! Répondit catégoriquement le jeune homme. Toi.

_ Tyler, je…

_ Non, Caroline. Dit-il en la coupant. Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

_ Qui me dit que les amis de ton oncle ne vont pas revenir te chercher et à nouveau me torturer ?

_ Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher. J'étais en plein doute à l'époque, Caroline, mais je ne doute plus aujourd'hui. J'ai de réels sentiments pour toi…

**Alors ? Ce chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Faites-moi part de toutes vos impressions . **

**Plus vous me laissez de message et plus je serais motivé à vous poster rapidement la suite… Oui, je fais du chantage ^^. **


	4. Sentiments

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me voici enfin avec le nouveau chapitre. Bon celui-ci n'est pas encore exceptionnellement long mais je préfère poster un peu plus régulièrement des chapitres plus courts. J'espère que cela convient à tout le monde. Bon sur ce je vous laisse commencer votre lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin ) **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. En effet, le chapitre dernier était un chapitre de transition. Pour le tête à tête entre Damon et Elena, tu vas pouvoir le découvrir dans ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir. **

**Lili : Wahhh merci pour ton grand message ! J'adore les grands messages. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les questions, je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre. Donc go ! Je commence les réponses ^^**

**Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée de Rubis, je garde le mystère mais je peux te dire que tu auras un indice même un gros indice dans ce chapitre. **

**Ce qu'elle fait à Varsovie ? Bonne question ^^ Dans mon esprit une chasseuse de vampire doit voyager pour maximiser ses chances d'en croiser, non ? **

**Pour ce qui est de répondre à tes messages, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu te donnes la peine de me laisser tes impressions, il est donc normal que tu es tes réponses )**

**Pour les flash-back de Rubis et des frères, oui je pense en mettre, en tout cas je compte un peu plus parler des relations passées de la fratrie. Quant à des flash-back sur les originaux, ils ne sont pas prévus pour le moment mais cela peut venir. Je n'ai pas d'idée précise sur le déroulement de mon histoire, je la construis de jour en jour. **

**Difdif : Comme je disais à Lili plus haut, merci pour ton long message ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! ^^ **

**Je suis ravie que l'idée d'une sœur pour les Salvatore te plaise **

**Pour ce qui est de la relation Alaric/Rubis rien n'est réellement décidé. Pour le moment ces deux personnages n'ont pas de relation amoureuse de prévu. Mais c'est vrai que Rubis aurait besoin d'un homme bien qui lui fasse accepter sa condition. Alaric peut-il être cet homme ? Quant à une relation entre Alaric et l'étudiante d'Isobel, je ne pense pas. Ce personnage ne m'a pas assez tapé dans l'œil pour que je le fasse intervenir ^^ **

**Tu as hâte de lire les confrontations Rubis/Damon et Rubis/Katherine et bien sache que moi j'ai vraiment hâte de les écrire ^^. Je me retourne le cerveau dans tous les sens pour savoir comment je vais amener cela. Mais j'ai l'espoir d'arriver à faire un truc plutôt sympathique. **

**Et en effet, tu as raison. Katherine a bien peur de Rubis. Après tout pour être à la hauteur face à Klaus, il faut bien qu'elle soit redoutable. **

**Quant à la vengeance de Rubis, je n'en dirais pas plus… Surprise ) ^^ **

**Sentiments**

Damon gara sa voiture dans une clairière isolée dont Elena ignorait l'existence. Elle se trouvait loin de la ville et de toute forme de civilisation. L'endroit resplendissait de verdure et seul une petite rivière sauvage venait briser la couleur verte dominante.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit sa portière, elle manqua un souffle. Les lieux étaient resplendissants, elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer qu'un tel endroit soit resté inconnu des habitants de Mystic Falls.

_ Tu comptes rester dans la voiture ou tu préfères venir t'assoir près de la rivière avec moi ? Demanda Damon, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

_ Je te suis, dit la jeune femme en claquant la portière.

Le vampire et la Gilbert se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'eau puis s'y installèrent en silence. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à briser la sérénité du moment. Tout était tout simplement parfait. Bien plus parfait que tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis trois mois. Finalement après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, Damon se décida à prendre la parole.

_ Tout est… bizarre en ce moment, non ?

_ Oui, même Katherine se met à être adorable. Le monde tourne à l'envers ? fit remarquer la jeune femme.

_ Et puis, je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi…

_ Toi aussi tu as perdu Stefan. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ta mauvaise humeur me concernait moi en particulier…

_ Je culpabilise Elena, avoua le Salvatore.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda la brune quelque peu survolté.

_ Pour ce baiser ! Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

_ J'embrasse si mal ? Se vexa la Gilbert.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, dit le jeune homme en étouffant un petit rire. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon frère. Quant à toi Elena tes sentiments en ce moment son troublés par ton deuil, je ne peux pas profiter de ta faiblesse.

_ Je ne suis pas faible, s'énerva la jeune femme. Et mes sentiments ne sont pas du tout troublés, ils sont même de plus en plus clair, Damon.

Le vampire lança un regard interrogatif à la femme qu'il aimait.

_ Hier encore je ne savais pas où j'en été, continua Elena. Mais aujourd'hui tout est clair. Je veux retrouver Stefan, je le veux plus que tout. Mais je t'aime Damon, même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, chuchota le vampire.

_ Si je le sais. Je souffre plus du fait que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis trois mois que du départ de Stefan. Je sais que Stefan est sur tous les plans parfait, mais c'est toi et tes imperfections que j'aime.

_ Arrête Elena.

_ Non, je n'arrêterais pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit que toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je le sais Damon, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour chercher une aide divine.

_ Ose seulement me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, le défia la jeune femme.

Damon se tétanisa et son cœur qui pourtant ne battait plus depuis longtemps manqua un battement. Au fond de lui une petite voix lui hurlait d'avouer son amour à la Gilbert et de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais une voix plus forte nommé raison lui ordonnait de ne pas le faire.

Le vampire ferma les yeux un instant puis après avoir déglutit il relava la tête pour fixer la brune.

_ Je ne t'aime pas Elena, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens étant froid comme le marbre.

La Gilbert resta stoïque face à l'annonce, elle planta son regard sur la rivière et concentra toutes ses dernières énergies à tenter de ne pas fondre en larme devant son bourreau.

_ Laisse-moi seule.

_ Mais on est au milieu de nulle part Elena…

_ Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi seule ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Le vampire hésita puis se relava pour regagner sa voiture et quitter la clairière. Elena quant à elle resta la, le regard dans le vide luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le chagrin.

Ce matin elle était si heureuse à l'idée de cette ballade et là son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était comme si il venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

Sa bataille contre les larmes ne dura pas longtemps et la voiture du Salvatore venait à peine de quitter son champ de vision que déjà la jeune femme craquait déversant toute sa tristesse.

Jeremy regarda autour de lui. Il était en plein milieu de la forêt isolé de tout, tout seul du moins sans personne matériellement présente. Il regarda la jeune fantôme se trouvant à ses côtés, celle-ci semblait songeuse.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? demanda le Gilbert.

_ C'est ici que mon corps a été retrouvé par Caroline, répondit Vicky Donovan. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette godiche de Caroline, mais je ne lui ais jamais souhaité de tomber sur ma dépouille.

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…avoua le jeune homme. C'est derniers jours, tu m'as emmenés où tu as été tué, où Damon t'a attaqué la première fois, et même dans la chambre d'hôpital où tu étais admise. Je voudrais comprendre…

_ J'ai voulu te mener à tous ces endroits pour que tu comprennes mieux ce qu'on était les dernières semaines de ma vie. J'ai été l'objet d'un vampire puis son frère m'a tué !

_ Je sais Vicky, je l'ai lu dans le journal de ma sœur. Mais je ne peux plus rien y faire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de te ramener, non ?

_ Non, il n'y a aucun moyen de me ramener, admit la jeune femme. Mais par contre, tu peux me venger…

_ Te venger ? Répéta Jeremy.

_ Oui, de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

_ C'est-à-dire Damon et Stefan, c'est ça ?

_ Tout à fait. Ils m'ont tué et je ne suis pas leur seule victime. Il est temps de les arrêter.

_ Mais tu es devenu complètement malade, Vicky ! S'énerva le Gilbert. Je ne peux pas les tuer et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, ils sont bien trop fort pour moi.

_ Tu peux les avoir par surprise. Ils ne s'y attendront pas. Et puis demander de l'aide à ta sorcière, celle qui m'a remplacé.

_ Ne mêle pas Bonnie à cette histoire.

_ Si tu m'as réellement aimé, Jeremy, tu dois faire ça pour moi.

_ Et ma sœur, tu penses à elle ? On a déjà perdu tellement de personne. Elle tient à Damon et Stefan. Je ne peux pas lui ça.

_ Ta sœur t'a manipulée Jeremy ! Et c'est en parti à cause d'elle que tu as perdu tant de personnes autour de toi. Réfléchis Jer, si tu me m'aides pas, les prochaines victimes pourraient être mon frère ou ta petite amie.

Caroline était confortablement installée dans un des larges fauteuils de la chambre de Tyler Lockwood pourtant aussi confortable que soit ces fauteuils, la miss Mystic Falls était bien crispée. Certes, l'idée de Tyler d'aller dans un endroit plus isolé pour parler était plutôt raisonnable mais une fois seule dans la chambre du jeune homme, la blonde avait commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

Caroline savait que malgré son attirance physique pour le loup garou, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entamer une relation avec celui-ci. Tout d'abord cela était très risqué et de plus Damon ne lui permettrait pas et Stefan n'était plus là pour la couvrir maintenant.

C'était dans ce genre de moment, que la jeune femme réalisait à quel point Stefan lui manquait. Il avait été son plus grand soutient depuis sa transformation. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter son statut de vampire et qu'elle n'était pas devenue une bête avide de sang complètent désorienté.

Aujourd'hui, pour ces problèmes vampiriques, elle devait se reposer sur Damon et ce n'était pas chose facile. Au fond d'elle, Caroline gardait une certaine rancœur envers l'ainé des Salvatore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, Damon était loin d'être aussi concilient que pouvait l'être son frère.

_ Tu sembles plongée dans tes pensées, remarqua Tyler.

_ Oh, oui, désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas un autre garçon qui occupe ton esprit.

_ Tyler…

_ Quoi ? Tu veux recommencer ce jeu du chat et la souris ? Mais je te préviens, le chat finit par rattraper la souris un jour…

_ Jolie métaphore, dit la blonde, un joli sourire de coin éclairant son visage.

_ J'aimerais qu'on se donne une chance.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne peux pas. Damon ne laisserait…

_ Attend, le coupa le loup. Damon ? C'est qui celui-là ? C'est le frère de Stefan c'est ça ? C'est ton ex aussi si je me souviens bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

_ Damon est un vampire aussi.

_ Oui, merci, je sais. Je l'ai vu le soir ou il nous a sorti de la crypte.

_ Damon n'a pas que des bons souvenirs avec les loups-garous, il ne me laissera jamais être avec toi.

_ Et pourquoi tu dois avoir son accord ? Demanda le Lockwood. C'est le chef de votre gang de vampire ?

_ Non ! Enfin, si, un peu, avoua la jeune femme après réflexion. Damon à sa façon bien à lui de régler ses problèmes… les exécuter ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Le visage du fils du maire s'illumina à la remarque de Caroline.

_ Ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi alors ? Questionna le garçon malicieusement.

_ Tyler…

_ Non, chut ! Ordonna le brun en se levant et s'approchant de la vampire. Ne gâche pas ce moment avec tes remontrances.

Sans que Caroline ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le jeune homme avait capturé sa bouche d'un baiser passionné auquel aucun être même aussi surnaturel qu'il soit ne pouvait résister.

Elena pleurait maintenant depuis des heures. La nuit était tombée pourtant elle était toujours seule au milieu de la clairière. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de rester ici alors que les ténèbres prenaient le dessus sur le soleil mais ses jambes refusaient d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Sa vie n'avait été jusque-là, faites que de déceptions. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, disparaissait les unes après les autres. La seule chose qui lui avait fait tenir le coup jusqu'à présent s'était l'espoir de jours meilleurs avec Damon. Tout venait de s'écrouler…

Soudain des bras virent l'envelopper délicatement. La jeune femme se blottit un peu plus dans les bras l'entourant.

_ Damon m'a tout raconté, expliqua Katherine en berçant sa descendante.

_ Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, réussi à dire la Gilbert entre deux sanglots.

_ Il t'a menti, chérie. Crois-moi il t'aime mais il aime son frère aussi. Bien plus qu'il ne le croit lui-même.

_ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

_ Parce que j'ai été aimé par Damon. Je me rappelle les yeux avec lesquels il me regardait à l'époque. Il a exactement les même quand il te regarde. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps…

_ Pourquoi Stefan et pas Damon ? Demanda subitement Elena, ses pleurs se calmant un peu.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu sûr d'aimer Stefan et non Damon ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai longtemps pensé que s'était parce que Stefan avait un petit côté mystérieux presque noir alors que Damon sous ses airs de rebelle m'était complètement soumis. Mais en revenant en ville, il y a quelques mois, j'ai réalisé que les deux avaient bien changé et que Damon avait ce côté bad boy sexy que j'aimais tant. Pourtant ça reste Stefan…

_ Tu crois à l'âme sœur ?

_ Au fond de moi j'aimerais y croire mais j'ai plusieurs siècles et je n'ai toujours pas croisé la mienne. Je me suis imaginé pendant un temps que c'était Stefan mais il ne partage pas mon opinion.

Elena avait cette fois ci totalement arrêté de pleurer. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Katherine qui semblait aussi malheureuse qu'elle. A ce moment-là, la Gilbert réalisa que son ancêtre vivait exactement la même chose qu'elle actuellement. Sauf que pour la Pierce, cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'elle le vivait.

Damon se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. La journée n'avait pas été des plus faciles mais curieusement mentir à Elena s'était avéré plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Ce qui avait réellement été difficile avait été la réaction de la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas si Elena allait revenir au manoir ou si elle allait retourner vivre chez elle avec son frère et Alaric. Katherine était partie depuis maintenant un bon moment chercher la Gilbert et aucune des deux n'étaient revenues.

En temps normal, lorsque le vampire ne se sentait pas bien, il avait pris pour habitude d'aller pourrir la vie de Stefan pour oublier ses problèmes en n'en provocant à son frère mais Stefan n'était plus là.

Cela faisait trois mois que l'ainé des Salvatore broyé du noir seul dans sa chambre mais ce soir, l'absence de son petit frère se faisait encore plus ressentir.

Certes, les deux frères avaient connus de longues périodes sans se croiser mais pendant toutes ces périodes, Damon avait toujours su qu'en cas de besoin il serait où aller pour trouver Stefan. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Trois mois que Stefan avait quitté la ville et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat.

La Salvatore fût interrompu dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Surement Katherine pensa le vampire en saisissant son portable.

Mais lorsque la voix à l'autre bout du fil retentit, elle était bien trop masculine pour appartenir à la jeune femme.

_ Damon ? C'est Alaric. Dit la voix.

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda le Salvatore en se relevant de son lit déjà près à partir.

_ Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas, répondit le professeur d'histoire. Je t'appelais pour te dire que ta sœur m'a contactée. Elle arrive en ville….

**Tadadada….. Je vois bien avec cette fin de chapitre une musique pleine de suspense ^^ **

**Bon en tout cas merci à tous pour votre fidélité et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message (ou même grand, c'est encore mieux ) ) à la fin. **

**A très bientôt pour la suite. **


	5. Rubis

**Mais c'est quoi cette pénurie de message ? ^^ Ou sont passés mes lecteurs ? Bon j'espère que ce chapitre provoquera un peu plus de réaction puisque en plus c'est le chapitre de l'arrivée de Rubis. La voici enfin ! **

**Moi personnellement, j'aime imaginer une tête à mes personnages donc je tiens à vous préciser que j'imaginerais bien Leighton Meester (Blair dans Gossip Girl) dans le rôle de Rubis. Après à chacun d'imaginer sa propre actrice. **

**Réponse aux messages anonymes : **

**M : Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ) C'est vrai que Katherine est douce mais j'espère que je lui fais garder son piquant quand même, non ? ^^ Et pour Caroline, elle va se calmer… un peu. En tout cas merci pour ton compliment sur mon écriture, il me touche beaucoup. **

**Ju : Merci pour ton message et ta fidélité. Je suis contente que tu comprennes la réaction de Damon, j'avais peur que ce chapitre provoque la colère des Delena ^^. Pour ce qui est de la relation de Elena et Katherine, moi aussi je l'adore ! Et je pense que oui, Matt va venir mettre son petit grain de sel dans l'aventure entre Caroline et Tyler et il risque de ne pas être le seul… **

**SophieSophie : Merci pour ton message, il est adorable. Plein de compliment et pas n'importe lesquels sur mon imagination et mon écriture. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour illuminer ma journée **

**Bon je vous laisse entamer le chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Rubis**

Le quai de la gare de Mystic Falls était bondé et Alaric doutait de reconnaitre une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jusque-là encore jamais vue.

Le professeur d'histoire fit un tour sur lui-même essayant de distinguer Damon ou Katherine mais eux aussi semblaient hors de vu. Il était réellement seul pour accueillir une chasseuse de vampire psychopathe selon les dire de la Pierce. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas des plus rassurée.

_ Alaric Saltzmam ? Demanda soudainement une douce voix dans le dos du professeur.

_ Oui ? Répondit celui-ci en se retournant à la va-vite.

_ Je suis Rubis, dit une jeune femme au sourire éclatant.

Le chasseur de vampire la regarda en deux fois. Elle n'avait rien du vampire effrayant qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer. C'était une jolie brune aux boucles bien formée qui ne devait pas mesurer beaucoup plus qu'un mètre soixante. Perchée sur des talons d'une quinzaine de centimètre, elle n'avait rien d'un serial killer.

_ Oh ! Bafouilla Alaric. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si…

_ Petite ? Féminine ? Ou encore sans un attirail d'arme ?

_ Un peu tout ça à la fois, avoua le professeur au sourire gêné.

_ J'aurais bien pris ma hache mais je trouve que le sac à main est un peu plus discret quand même, ironisa le vampire.

_ C'est vrai… admis Alaric en regardant ses pieds de plus en plus embarrassé de piéger cette adorable demoiselle.

_ Bon, vous me montrez où vous habitez ou vous préférez que j'installe mes affaires sur ce quais. Peut-être que le contrôleur pourra me trouver une armoire assez grand pour tout ça, dit-elle en désignant son énorme valise.

_ Tu ne comptes même pas t'installer à la maison ? Demanda alors une voix derrière la brune.

La jeune femme se crispa soudainement et son visage qui quelques secondes auparavant était si doux devint froid et agressif.

Rubis se retourna alors pour faire face à son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. La dernière fois, elle avait presque réussi à le tuer mais au dernier moment celui-ci avait réussi à lui échapper.

Sa main se plongea dans son sac à main à la recherche de son pieu, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Salvatore.

_ Tu ne vas pas tenter de me tuer ici tout de même ? Demanda Damon. Parmi une foule de gens innocents qui pourraient être blessés.

Aussi calmement qu'elle l'avait saisi, la jeune femme relâcha son arme qui retomba dans le fond de son sac à main de luxe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Rubis sur la défensive.

_ Damon ? Intervint Alaric. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation.

Le vampire regarda son ami et opina.

_ Je vais te proposer un arrangement Rubis, dit la Salvatore calmement. Tu nous suis très gentiment et les choses peuvent très bien se passer ou alors tu fais de la résistance et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à attraper la première personne innocente qui passe pour la tuer.

Une rage indéfinissable monta peu à peu en la jeune femme. Elle s'était fait piéger bêtement et Damon semblait connaitre ses faiblesses. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un lieu isolé, elle ne pouvait pas agir.

Sans protester, elle suivie alors le chasseur de vampire qui l'avait menée dans cette embuscade. Elle savait que son frère se trouvait derrière elle et qu'au moindre geste de sa part, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer quelqu'un.

La jeune femme avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur son ainé : le vampire fougueux et impulsif. Une vraie bête meurtrière mais Damon avait des faiblesses, il était brouillon, agissait avant de réfléchir et son amour passionnelle pour Katherine pouvait le mener à sa perte facilement.

Rubis remarqua alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans un petit café qui semblait plutôt vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Alaric et Damon s'assirent à une table en silence et la brune allait refuser de s'y installer quand son frère regarda explicitement la jolie serveuse qui se dirigeait vers eux. Comprenant le message, la chasseuse de vampire s'empressa de tirer sa chaire et de passer commande.

Lorsque la serveuse quitta la table, Damon reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

_ Je n'ai même pas le droit à un câlin, ironisa-t-il.

_ Oh, mais si grand frère ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'étreindre à t'en étrangler, cracha la Salvatore.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de conversation soit très constructive, intervint Alaric. On devrait peut-être rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet…

_ C'est vrai, admit Damon. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour des retrouvailles familiales.

_ Tant mieux. Je déteste ces conformités…

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide pour Stefan.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais t'aider à le tuer puis te tuer après, dit sarcastiquement Rubis. Donc toute cette histoire avec les originaux n'était que du pipeau ?

_ Pas vraiment. Stefan est sous l'emprise de Klaus. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le libérer.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que je te connais. Tu ne pourras pas résister à l'envi d'ajouter un original à ton tableau de chasse.

_ Je serais encore plus fière de vous y ajouter Stefan et toi !

_ Vraiment ? Permet moi d'en douter.

_ Ecoutez mademoiselle, je suis désolé de vous avoir mené dans un traquenard mais on a réellement besoin de vous, dit Alaric pour couper court aux échanges musclés du frère et de la sœur. Ce Klaus a transformé la femme que j'aimais en vampire avant de la tuer. Je vous en prie aidez-moi à la venger.

Rubis s'attarda un instant sur le chasseur de vampire, celui-ci avait les yeux rétrécis comme si il venait de passer les derniers mois à pleurer et son visage était blafard. Il semblait presque malade. Malade d'amour…

_ Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trahiras pas ? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant vers son frère.

_ Je veux retrouver Stefan, c'est tout.

_ Ok. Mais il est hors de question que j'habite à la maison avec toi.

Caroline s'éveillait doucement, elle s'apprêtait à s'étirer longuement tel à chat dans un grand bâillement mais une main vint se poser sur sa bouche. Surprise, la blonde commença à se débattre quand le visage de Tyler apparue dans son champ de vision un doigt sur la bouche.

_ Chut, chuchota le garçon. Ma mère est devant la porte de ma chambre.

Le vampire afficha un grand sourire malicieux. Coquine, elle commença à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de son amoureux.

_ Arrête, dit le jeune homme en asseyant de résister.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que l'idée de se faire chopper est encore plus excitante ? Demanda Coraline dans un soupir.

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit Tyler en la repoussant réellement cette fois ci.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'énerva la fille du shérif.

_ Ma mère n'est pas au courant pour nous deux.

_ Et alors ? Dis la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu as plus peur de ta mère que des hordes de loup-garou ou de vampire qui trouveraient notre relation inconcevable ?

_ Et bien si !

Cette fois ci le vampire éclata vraiment de rire, rire étouffé par son petit ami et une couverture.

Elena était cloitrée dans une chambre du manoir Salvatore depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Damon. Elle restait au lit tout la journée à pleurer ou à dormir, se nourrissait à peine et ne prenait presque plus de douche.

C'est dans cette chambre à l'abri de la lumière grâce à d'épais rideaux et emmitouflé dans des draps bons pour la lessive que la jeune femme se trouvait quand Katherine entra en fracas dans la pièce.

Le vampire se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux sans tenir compte des protestations de sa descendante.

_ J'en ai marre ! S'énerva la Pierce. Ca fait presque une semaine que tu es enfermée dans cette chambre, il est temps de te reprendre en main.

_ Laisse-moi mourir, dit pour toute réponse la Gilbert en remettant la couette au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Tu veux mourir infecté dans ta crasse ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Elena ! Tu vas sortir de ce lit sinon je t'en fais sortir moi-même. C'est aujourd'hui que Rubis arrive, tu ne peux pas me laisser seule.

_ Oh ! C'est ça la vraie raison alors ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les autres jours ça ne t'embêté pas tant que ça que je sois dans cette chambre. Après tout tu avais tout l'attention de Damon pour toi ! Mais maintenant Rubis arrive…

_ Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, se choqua Katherine. Je suis au petit soin pour toi depuis trois mois. Et maintenant tu crois que je veux te piquer Damon ?

_ T'as bien essayé de me piquer Stefan.

_ C'était différent à l'époque et c'était Stefan en plus. Je tiens à Damon mais je ne l'aime pas…

_ Mouais…

_ Bon, Elena ! Tu vas arrêter tes idioties et allé prendre une douche !

_ Non !

Katherine commença à perdre son sang-froid. Elle saisit les pieds de la Gilbert qui dépassaient de la couverture et tira la jeune femme jusque dans la salle de bain sans faire attention aux cris que poussait cette dernière.

_ Voilà ! Tu peux prendre ta douche toute seule ou il faut que je sorte le jet d'eau dans le jardin ?

_ Je vais le dire à Damon !

_ A bon ? Comment tu comptes faire puisque tu ne lui adresses plus la parole ?

Elena se renfrogna et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Katherine pu entendre le jet de la douche se mettre en marche. Satisfaite, elle quitta la pièce.

Damon venait de garer sa voiture devant le manoir des Salvatore. Après un long moment de négociation ce dernier avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de s'installer au manoir. Pour cela il avait dû faire la promesse de ne pas lui adresser la parole et de l'éviter au maximum dans les couloirs. De plus, il avait « omis » de lui préciser que Katherine vivait également avec lui à l'heure actuelle.

_ Alors voilà la maison ? Ca fait au moins vingt ans que je ne suis pas revenue ici. Comment va Zach ?

_ Euh… bafouilla le vampire ne sachant quoi répondre. Il… il est mort.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama la brune.

_ Il a tenté de me capturer et de m'enfermer dans la cave. J'ai réussi à m'enfouir et je l'ai tué.

_ T'es toujours le même monstre, cracha la jeune femme. La pire représentation de notre espèce qu'il puisse exister.

_ Garde ta salive, tout ce que tu pourras dire ne m'atteint pas.

_ Tu sais que quand toute cette histoire sera terminée avec Klaus et que nos arrangements auront pris fin, je tenterais enfin d'obtenir justice.

_ Pas de soucis. A ce moment-là, je te tuerais aussi. Pour le moment la seule chose qui compte c'est sortir Stefan de là.

_ Je croyais que vous détestiez tous les deux…

_ Les choses ont changé.

_ Tu as toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur Stefan.

_ Parce que tu étais mieux toi peut-être ? Toujours à lui présenter tes copines ennuyeuses à en mourir pour faire de lui un petit mari model.

_ C'est vrai que Katherine était beaucoup mieux !

_ Au moins on prenait notre pied avec elle !

_ Père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en t'entendant.

_ Même après cent quarante-cinq ans, tu es toujours la petite fille obéissante à papa…

_ Et toi-même après cent quarante-cinq ans, tu salis encore sa mémoire.

_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à salir de toute façon ! Il a tué de sang-froid ses deux fils.

_ Vous coopériez avec les monstres !

_ Monstre que tu es devenu, Rubis !

La jeune femme lança un regard plein de haine à son frère mais ne répondit pas. Même si elle avait horreur de l'avouer, il avait raison.

_ Bon, on devrait rentrer, repris Damon en sortant de la voiture.

_ Oui, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant elle aussi sa portière.

**Et voilà pour le moment. Dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez découvrir les retrouvailles de Katherine et Rubis … **

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre puisque demain c'est mon anniversaire et des amis viennent quelques jours pour fêter mes 21 printemps. Néanmoins je promets d'essayer d'écrire entre deux coupes de champagnes )**

**Et je veux être harcelée de messages ! Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, non ? **


	6. Les retrouvailles

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'étais en train de fêter mon anniversaire et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de me pencher sur cette fic. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, certes un peu court mais présent tout de même. **

**Vous allez enfin découvrir les retrouvailles entre Katherine et Rubis. Donc bonne lecture. **

**Réponse aux messages anonymes :**

**M : Merci pour ton message et pour le joyeux anniversaire ). Je pense que tu vas être ravie puisque ce chapitre comporte les retrouvailles de Rubis et Katherine et la rencontre entre Rubis et Elena. **

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que la relation entre Damon et sa sœur te plaise et c'est vrai que ces deux personnages nous promettent de belles scènes. La relation Alaric/Rubis a été pressentie par de nombreux lecteurs mais je t'avoue que pour le moment je ne sais même pas moi-même s'il y aura une romance entre eux. Mais l'idée est très intéressante ) **

**SophieSophie : Merci pour ton message et ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Les retrouvailles**

Rubis eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande entrée du manoir Salvatore. Certes cette maison n'était pas celle dans laquelle elle avait grandi, le domaine Salvatore dans lequel elle était née avait été détruit lors de la guerre mais elle se sentait tout même chez elle ici.

Il est vrai que la jeune femme n'y avait fait que de bref passage, évitant de tomber pendant les visites de Stefan ou de Damon qui se faisaient tout même plus fréquemment que les siennes. Mais elle était attachée à cet endroit. La chasseuse avait beaucoup voyagé, toujours en quête de nouveaux vampires à exterminer, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé quelque part.

« Sans attaches et sans distractions » tels était sa devise. Ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'elle serait contrainte de quitter et ne jamais se lier avec une personne qui pourrait être tué. Rubis vivait tel un loup solitaire.

_ Rubis ! Dis alors une voix descendant les escaliers. Je ne dirais pas que je suis ravie de te voir, se serai mentir.

_ Je pensais pourtant que tu étais une habituée des mensonges, Katherine, fulmina la Salvatore en voyant la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Sans plus attendre, la chasseuse de vampire se retourna vers son frère, le regard plein de reproches.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait là !

_ Tu serais venu si je te l'avais dit ? Demanda Damon même si la réponse était une évidence.

Katherine était maintenant arrivée à la hauteur de la fille Salvatore. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face prête à se jeter mutuellement l'une sur l'autre. La tension était palpable, aucune ne parlaient mais elles ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

Finalement ce fut Rubis qui d'un geste précis et d'une rapidité extrême, même pour un vampire, saisit la gorge de sa rivale et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

Katherine tenta de se débattre, après tout elle était plus âgée et plus forte mais la Salvatore semblait appuyé sur un point la paralysant. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle allait commencer à sérieusement paniquer quand Damon attrapa Rubis par derrière la forçant à lâcher la Pierce.

_ Lâche moi ! Hurla la jeune femme en se débattant pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère.

Damon claqua à son tour la jeune femme contre le mur si brutalement que cette dernière en resta béate.

_ Je t'interdis de recommencer, dit le vampire en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il relâcha sa sœur et cette fois se retourna vers Katherine.

_ Si vous souhaitez vous battre, sortez de cette maison. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui ramènera Stefan !

La vampire fut surprise que Damon la protège. Elle s'était imaginait qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis tant d'années, il aurait été le premier à aider sa sœur à l'exterminer. Mais non ! Bien au contraire, il l'avait protégé.

Elle fit un sourire de remerciement à son ancien amant et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Elena qui ne devait pas tarder de finir sa douche.

Rubis quant à elle, passa la main sur sa gorge, pensive. Elle était stupéfaite par les forces que pouvait déployer son frère. Elle avait des heures d'entrainement intensif derrière elle, elle avait même vouée sa vie à étendre ses pouvoirs. Damon quant à lui, avait la plupart du temps profité de sa condition de vampire, s'attaquant aux plus faibles. Pourtant celui-ci faisait preuve d'une grande puissance.

_ Je vois que tu es toujours prêt à tuer pour elle, dit sèchement la Salvatore.

Pour elle ? Vraiment ? Damon réfléchie une instant. Etait-il vraiment capable de tuer sa propre sœur pour un amour destructeur pour Katherine ? Non ! La réponse était claire, net et précise. Par contre il était prêt à le faire pour Stefan et Elena. Mais avouer cette faiblesse à Rubis se serait avérer une grande erreur, il en était bien conscient.

_ Katherine est maligne. Je serais toi, je me méfierais d'elle, affirma Damon faisant semblant de ne pas avoir tenu compte des propos de sa cadette.

_ Je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

_ C'est peut-être une bêtise… Tu devrais monter tes affaires dans ta chambre.

_ Il fut un temps ou les hommes portaient les bagages des femmes.

_ Bienvenue dans le vingt et unième siècle et l'égalité des sexes, lança ironiquement le brun en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Caroline passa l'embrasure de la porte de la résidence des Lockwood mais une main la rattrapa par le poignet et la tira à nouveau vers l'intérieur.

Tyler, propriétaire de cette main possessive, serra sa petite amie dans ses bras l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Il faut dire que la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de lutter, elle n'hésita pas à se nicher dans le cou du loup-garou et à y déposer un tendre baiser.

_ Il faut réellement que tu partes ? Demanda le jeune homme boudeur.

_ J'ai promis à Bonnie de l'accompagner au lieu de culte des sorcières….

_ Les vampires ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus là-bas, non ? S'inquiéta le loup.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la blonde en déposant un bisou sur le bout du nez de son homme. Je sais me défendre et puis c'est surtout Damon qui n'est pas accepté. Moi ça devrait passer.

_ Devrait ?

_ Monsieur Lockwood, seriez-vous en train de vous préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre à part vous-même ?

_ Tout le monde change, non ?

_ Et ce changement est dû à quoi ? Insista la jeune femme le sourire coquin aux lèvres.

_ A une déesse aux dents longues dont je suis fou amoureux.

_ Baratineur !

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire en s'embrassant à nouveau. Ils étaient en train de se transformer en petit couple cliché des films à l'eau de rose mais c'était tellement bon d'être dans cette bulle d'amour loin des problèmes de loup-garou et de vampire.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur amour. Pourtant, plus loin, une silhouette que personne ne pouvait détecter observée la scène qui se dérouler avec un seul mot en tête : vengeance.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier de cette manière et encore moins avec cette cruche !

Elena s'enveloppa dans sa serviette en sortant de la douche. Elle devait bien le reconnaitre, se sentir propre était tout de même agréable. Elle tendit l'oreille pour détecter des bruits dans la chambre d'à côté mais Katherine semblait ne plus être là.

Elle ouvrit donc la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit où le vampire lui avait préparé des vêtements propres.

La jeune femme venait de terminer d'enfiler son tee-shirt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

_ Tu pourrais au moins toquer Katherine, non ? Demanda la Gilbert sans même regarder si c'était bien son ancêtre qui avait pénétré dans la pièce.

En même temps, qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? Damon l'évitait toujours.

Au bout de quelques secondes et sans avoir reçu de réponse, la brune se retourna. Dans l'embrassure, elle eut la surprise de ne pas y trouver son sosie mais une personne inconnue.

Celle-ci la regardait médusée sans bouger. Elena hésita entre hurler à l'aide ou rester planter là bêtement.

Finalement, elle saisit son déodorant et telle une arme redoutable, elle la brandit vers la nouvelle arrivante.

_ Attention ! Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Cria la Gilbert se voulant agressive.

Rubis ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

_ Un déo ? Sérieusement ?

La jeune femme quelque peu hébété, sembla réaliser que son aérosol odorant n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle le laissa tomber sur le lit et mit ses poings en avant comme pour engager un combat de boxe.

Cette fois ci, la Salvatore éclata réellement de rire oubliant que la jeune femme face à elle ressemblait trais pour trais à sa pire ennemie.

_ Je suis très sérieuse, s'énerva Elena. Veuillez décliner votre identité !

_ Rubis Salvatore, répondit le vampire entre deux gloussements.

_ Rubis ? Vous êtes Rubis ?

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

Elena baissa les poings et relaissa tomber ses bras lourdement le long de son corps.

_ Je dois m'inquiéter ? Demanda la Gilbert après un peu d'hésitation.

_ Ca dépend, répondit la Salvatore. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai réellement eu envie de te tuer, ta tête ne me revient pas. Mais entre-temps, tu m'as bien fais rire donc tu as peut-être une chance de survivre. Se serait déjà un bon début si tu te présentais, non ?

_ Oh oui, désolé. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert.

_ Gilbert ? Comme Jonathan Gilbert ?

_ C'est mon ancêtre du côté de mon père.

_ Et tu es apparenté à Katherine Pierce du côté de ta mère n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mes origines sont plutôt difficiles à cacher…

_ Humaine ?

_ Totalement.

_ Ok, je ne te tuerais pas alors, affirma la jeune femme en posant son imposante valise sur le lit.

_ Oh ! C'est ta chambre peut-être ?

_ Oui, mais si tu veux rester, je peux prendre une autre chambre.

_ Non, non, non ! Certainement pas !

Rubis sourie à la Gilbert qui lui semblait pour le moment tout à fait sympathique mais elle ne voulait surtout pas accorder sa confiance trop tôt.

Soudain, le vampire fronça le nez, une odeur désagréable lui venant aux narines.

_ Il n'y a pas une drôle d'odeur ici ?

_ Euh… si ! Tu devrais ouvrir un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment forcé sur le ménage depuis quelques jours.

La jeune femme avait à peine terminé sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Damon.

_ Ca va ici ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

_ Parce que t'en inquiète peut-être ? L'agressa Elena.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et voyant que Rubis ne semblait pas être un danger pour la jeune femme, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

**Voilà. Désolé le chapitre est très court. Je pense que vous aurez droit à de plus long chapitre lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de temps devant moi. Je vais bientôt avoir 7 heures de train pour partir en vacances j'aurais tout le temps de vous écrire un long chapitre ^^. **

**N'oubliez pas mon petite message )**


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite parce que je vais bientôt partir rejoindre mes parents en vacances et que je n'aurais pas internet pendant une semaine et demi, à part sur l'iPhone. Donc impossible pour moi de vous poster quoi que ce soit. Je tenterais de vous poster même un petit chapitre le matin de mon départ donc jeudi. **

**Sinon je suis ravie par l'arrivée de nouveaux lecteurs sur la fics et merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des messages. Sachez que je marche aux messages ^^ plus j'en ais et plus je vais écrire. **

**Maintenant réponses aux messages anonymes :**

**Anglik : Merci pour ton message. Moi aussi je trouve que Tyler et Caroline sont adorables, j'adore ce couple. Pour la personne qui compte se venger... DEVINE ! Indice : c'est une ex de Tyler. Ca réduit considérablement les choix ^^. Oui, Rubis et Elena s'apprécie et je pense qu'elles deviendront plutôt proches après tout, elles ont une même cible…. Damon ^^. **

**M : Merci pour ton message, encore une fois. J'aime les lecteurs fidèles ) C'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu et malheureusement celui-ci aussi. J'ai peu de temps pour l'écriture en ce moment et je préfère poster souvent de petits chapitres. Mais je vais essayer de les agrandir pendant mon séjour sur la côte d'azur. Je suis ravie que la scène du déo, t'ais plus. Moi aussi, elle m'a bien fait rire en l'écrivant. **

**Anxy : Merci pour ton message. En effet, l'arrivée de Rubis va provoquer quelques remous surtout du côté de Damon et de Katherine mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir la suite… **

**Souvenirs, souvenirs**

Elena s'assit sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre complètement exténuée. Elle venait de transférer toutes ses affaires dans la chambre qu'occupée Katherine depuis trois mois. Certes, la jeune femme aurait pu investir une autre pièce puisque le manoir des Salvatore ne manquait pas d'espace mais la Gilbert se sentait mieux avec son ancêtre à proximité.

_ Tu as réussis à caler toutes tes affaires dans l'armoire ? Demanda Katherine en sortant de la salle de bain en finissant de se brosser les cheveux.

_ Oui, répondit fièrement la brune en attrapa la brosse à cheveux de Katherine pour coiffer elle-même son sosie.

_ Je suppose que tu as fait la connaissance de Rubis ?

_ En effet, elle est plutôt sympathique.

_ Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, grommela la Pierce.

_ Je te rappelle que ton arrivée a été beaucoup plus fracassante.

_ J'aime soigner mon entrée.

_ Tes rapports avec Rubis ont toujours été aussi conflictuels ?

_ Oh que oui ! Cette fille m'a détesté dès ma sortie de la diligence. Surement de la jalousie. Rubis était en quelque sorte la plus jolie demoiselle de Mystic Falls. De nombreux garçon la courtisé. Avec mon arrivée en ville, elle a vu la concurrence s'accroitre. Mais, ce qu'elle a le moins supporté, c'est l'admiration que me portait Stefan.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Stefan était le petit dernier de la fratrie. Il avait toujours voué un culte sans faille à son frère et à sa sœur. Mais lorsque je me suis immiscée dans leur vie, Stefan n'a plus vu en Rubis la femme parfaite. Je suis devenue son idéal. Ça l'a rendu folle.

_ Rubis avait l'air de beaucoup aimer Stefan…

_ Leur mère est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de Stefan, Rubis a pris en quelque sorte la place de femme de la maison.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu oublier cette amour et vouloir à ce point ce venger de son petit frère ?

_ Ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas oublier avec Rubis c'est qu'avant d'être une sœur, elle était avant tout une fille, le bras droit dévouée de son père. Lorsque celui-ci s'est jeté corps et âme dans la lutte contre les vampires, sa fille en a fait autant. Tuer notre espèce est en quelque sorte la dernière instruction que Giuseppe Salvatore a donnée à Rubis. Elle l'accomplira car même si son père est décédé depuis plus de cent cinquante ans, elle reste un mouton disciplinée.

Damon tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les plans qu'il avait mis au point ces derniers mois afin de libérer Stefan mais le vampire avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses schémas. Revoir Rubis après tant d'année était encore plus étrange qu'il ne le pensait.

Pourtant les rapports du frère et de la sœur n'avaient pas toujours été fleurissant…

_« Flash-Back » _

_Damon, quelque peu éméché, tentait de rentrer chez lui le plus discrètement possible. Il savait que son père était contre ses sorties nocturnes peuplées de femmes faciles et d'alcool. Or, le jeune homme revenait justement d'une de ces soirées de débauche. _

_A l'heure qu'il était, le Salvatore espérait bien que tous les occupants de la maison dormaient déjà depuis longtemps à point fermé mais lorsqu'il alluma la vieille lampe à huile de la cuisine il eut la surprise d'apercevoir une ombre dans le fond de la pièce. _

_Le brun sursauta avec quelques secondes de retard, cela certainement dû à la quantité de whisky flottant dans son corps. _

_L'ombre se rapprocha et le jeune homme put enfin identifier sa sœur. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla le garçon. _

__ Tu es ivre ! _

__ Quelle observatrice ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Courir prévenir père ? _

__ C'est exactement ce que je devrais faire… Mais je ne voudrais pas amplifier la honte de père et la déception qu'il récent à ton égard. _

__ Quelle brave fille tu peux faire, se moqua Damon. _

__ Tu déshonneurs notre nom ! _

__ Oh tout de suite les grands mots. _

__ Tu es sensé être l'ainé et reprendre le domaine familiale. _

__ Je n'ai que faire du domaine familial. Devenir un tyran qui exploite des immigrants pour qu'ils cultivent ses terres ne fais pas parti de mes ambitions. _

__ Quelles sont-elles alors ? A part devenir l'ivrogne du coin qui engrosse toutes les catins. _

__ Brave petit soldat, Rubis ! Sans passion aucune et sans but autre que de satisfaire père. Tu me fais presque pitié. Mais pour que je ressente de la pitié à ton égard, il faudrait encore que tu attises ma sympathie. Ce n'est pas le cas. _

__ Je n'ai que faire de ta sympathie ! _

__ Pour ton information, Stefan et moi avons comme projet de voyager et de découvrir le monde. _

__ Je te conseille de ne pas encrer tes idées idiotes dans la tête de notre frère. Il a beaucoup plus de valeur que tu n'en aura jamais. C'est lui qui honora père et reprendra les reines de l'exploitation familiale. _

__ Stefan n'est pas votre pantin à père et toi. _

__ Stefan a le sens de l'honneur. _

__ Sache Rubis que j'ai bien trop d'amour pour mon frère, pour le laisser, entre vos mains. _

_« Fin du Flash-Back »_

_ Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Rubis en pénétrant dans la cuisine ou Damon s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_ A nous, en 1864.

_ De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Qui est cette Elena ?

_ Une descendante de Katherine.

_ Oui, ça j'avais cru le comprendre. Mais pourquoi vit-elle ici ?

_ C'était... la petite amie de Stefan avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

_ Et toi, tu es toujours avec cette garce de Katherine d'après ce que je comprends.

_ Non, dit le Salvatore le sourire aux lèvres, je suis seul.

_ Toujours à changer de partenaires comme de chemises…

_ Et toi toujours à me juger.

_ Pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Tu sais très bien que je te déteste.

_ Pour tes compétences en tant que chasseuse de vampire et parce que j'espère qu'au fond de toi, Stefan a encore de l'importance à tes yeux.

_ Je suis devenue ce que je hais le plus à cause de vous deux.

_ Certes, nous sommes en partie responsables. Mais c'est aussi à cause de ton acharnement et ton entêtement à respecter les volontés de père que tu es devenue un vampire.

_ Père était un homme bien.

_ Père était un homme idiot !

_ Il avait un sens de l'honneur irréprochable.

_ Oh que oui ! A tel point qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde à tuer ses propres fils.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rubis en désignant les plans que son frère avait exposés sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Des méthodes pour retrouver Stefan mais rien ne semble très concluant, avoua le vampire dépité en laissant sa tête s'écrouler lourdement sur le bois de la table.

_ Cette méthode énumère de lancer un sort de localisation pour le retrouver, dit la jeune femme en saisissant une des nombreuses feuilles. Mais pour cela il faudrait une sorcière.

_ Ça tombe bien nous en avons une…

_ A bon ? Il faudra que tu me présentes tes effectifs !

_ Ce ne sont pas des effectifs, ni même des troupes ou encore moins un armée. Ce sont des amis des amis ou des proches de Stefan qui sont prêt à nos apporter leur aide. Donc repos soldat, tu n'es pas un lieutenant.

_ Une équipe a besoin de discipline !

_ Ce n'est pas notre méthode.

_ C'est surement pour cela que vous avez échoué jusqu'alors.

Elena se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Elle était tremblante, pleine de sueur et son cœur avait doublé son nombre de battement à la minute.

Elle regarda à ses côtés, Katherine semblait dormir paisiblement. La jeune femme hésita à la réveiller mais elle se rétracta. Ce n'était pas de Katherine qu'elle avait besoin ce soir. Son angoisse était bien trop profonde.

Elle se leva discrètement de son lit et quitta la pièce rapidement pour ne pas réveiller son ancêtre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses pieds la menèrent devant la chambre de Damon. La Gilbert hésita redoutant la réaction violente du Salvatore mais sa boule au ventre grandissante la poussa à franchir le pas.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruissement qui réveilla le vampire. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et la vit se faufiler dans les draps de son lit, se voulant discrète mais ne l'étend pas du tout.

La brune était encore toute tremblante et la panique se lisait dans ses yeux.

Damon la saisit et la colla contre son torse n lui caressant le dos de manière rassurante.

_ Rendors toi, je suis là, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Tyler dormait sa petite amie blottie dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci hurla de douleur. Paniqué le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux et vit la blonde se rouler au sol en criant.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Caroline ! Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme ne semblait avoir aucune blessure et aucune tâche de sang n'était visible mais Caroline se tenait le ventre comme si celui-ci allait exploser.

_ Mon ventre, hurla fille du shérif. Ramène-moi chez moi, vite !

**Voilà, voilà… **

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite jeudi matin avant de prendre le train. Après il faudra attendre une semaine et demi pour avoir la suite. L'avantage c'est que je vais avoir le temps de vous écrire de longs chapitres bien croustillants ! **

**N'oubliez pas mon petit message si vous voulez que je fasse l'effort de poster avant mon départ. (Du pur chantage, je sais…) **


	8. Empoisonnement

**Nouveau chapitre comme promis. Bon, il est encore plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse mais je l'ai vraiment fait « rapido » pour respecter ma promesse. Je manquais de temps et je prends le train dans quelques heures. **

**Je ne pourrais donc pas poster pendant une semaine et demie. Normalement le nouveau chapitre arrivera dimanche 24 juillet, le soir de mon retour de vacance. Par contre comme j'aurais internet avec l'iPhone, je pourrais recevoir tous vos messages qui me motiveront à bosser pendant les vacances. **

**Donc il faut exploser ma boite mail ! **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Lucie : Merci pour ton message. Elena a fait un cauchemar du coup elle est partie se réfugier dans les bras du beau Damon. **

**Anglik : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise autant. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien l'intention de faire évoluer la relation entre Damon et Rubis. Mais c'est tellement drôle un frère et une sœur qui se chamaille ^^. Pour la scène Damon et Elena c'est vrai qu'elle est trop mimi et un peu courte mais d'autres scènes de ce genre vont bientôt arriver. Pour ce qui arrive à Caroline, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. A dans une semaine et demi pour me pardonner mon retard, je posterais un long chapitre ) **

**Empoisonnement **

Elizabeth Forbes était loin de s'imaginer lorsqu'on avait sonné à sa porte cette nuit-là, qu'elle trouverait sur son porche Tyler Lockwood maintenant sa fille hurlant de douleur.

Cette dernière semblait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait bien du mal à articuler quelques mots afin de décrire son mal.

Le shérif avait dans un premier temps, pensé emmener sa progéniture à l'hôpital mais elle avait très vite réalisé qu'à présent Caroline était un vampire et qu'un simple médecin ne pourrait identifier l'origine des souffrances de la jeune femme.

C'était totalement inexplicable, la jolie blonde n'était-elle pas censé être déjà morte et ne plus souffrir des petits maux du quotidien ?

Caroline était maintenant installée sur le canapé du salon blotti dans les bras du loup-garou qui tentait tant bien que mal par une étreinte tendre d'apaiser les douleurs de sa petite amie.

Elizabeth tournait un rond autour des deux jeunes, cherchant une solution mais rien ne venait. Etre mère n'était pas tâche facile, être mère d'un vampire était encore pire. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine.

Finalement ce fut Caroline qui entre deux cris parvint à supplier sa mère de téléphoner à Damon Salvatore.

_ Tu en es certaine ? Demanda le shérif, accordant encore très peu sa confiance à celui qui l'avait mené en bateau des mois durant.

_ Oui ! Répondit Caroline dans un souffle.

_ Appeler le, intervint Tyler ne supportant plus de voir la souffrance sur les trais d'habitude si doux de sa petite amie.

Elizabeth regarda une nouvelle fois sa fille et saisit son téléphone portable au fond de sa poche. Elle avait horreur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire c'est-à-dire coopérer avec un tueur sanguinaire mais elle n'avait d'autre choix pour venir en aide à Caroline.

Damon n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir depuis qu'Elena s'était glissée dans son lit. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement sur son torse, le souffle régulier et l'air apaisé. C'était presque la première fois depuis le départ de Stefan que le Salvatore voyait la Gilbert si bien.

Il s'en voulait pratiquement de ne pas l'avoir laissé se lover contre lui plus tôt. A cet instant plus rien n'existé à part eux deux.

Pourtant c'est lorsque les moments semblent les plus parfaits que la réalité revient le plus durement.

Cette réalité ce fut la sonnerie du portable de Damon qui retenti.

Elena se réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois ci, ce n'était nullement en sursaut, elle sentait à ses côtés une présence rassurante, elle était convaincu que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant.

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda Damon qui venait de terminer sa conversation téléphonique. Le vampire avait l'air soudainement soucieux.

_ Stefan ? Demanda précipitamment la Gilbert.

_ Non, c'était le shérif, répondit Damon. Caroline a un problème.

_ Quel genre de problème ? interrogea la brune, une lueur de panique dans la voix.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je dois y aller.

_ Je viens avec toi, affirma la jeune femme en battant des pieds pour se défaire de la couverture.

Quand Damon et Elena arrivèrent chez les Forbes, Caroline se trouvait toujours sur le canapé. Les crises de douleur semblaient s'être réduit, mais la vampire était plus pâle que jamais et tremblait de la tête au pied. Tyler soutenait toujours la jeune femme et le shérif avait le visage livide.

Damon s'approcha de Caroline et lui passa une main sur le front. Elle semblait avoir de la fièvre. Depuis quand les vampires avaient-ils de la fièvre ?

Le Salvatore n'avait jamais connu un vampire dans cet état, à part…. Rose et lui après s'être fait mordre par un loup-garou.

Le brun s'avança menaçant vers le fils du maire.

_ Tu l'as mordu ? Demanda-t-il catégoriquement.

_ Mais bien sûr que non, protesta le Lockwood.

_ C'est bizarre, elle présente tous les symptômes d'une morsure de loup.

_ Mais je ne l'ai pas touché, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Caroline.

Le vampire ne parue pas des plus convaincu. Après tout, Caroline avait déjà subi une séance de torture dirigée par ses congénères et le jeune loup n'était pas intervenu pour la défendre.

_ Damon, intervint Elena. Caroline n'a pas de morsure.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme parcoururent la blonde qui en effet ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure apparente.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ces derniers jours ? Questionna le vampire sans grand espoir.

_ Rien de spécial, répondit Caroline. Principalement du sang de la caisse que tu m'as déposé hier matin sur le pas de porte.

_ Quel sang ? Je ne t'ai rien déposé hier….

_ Mais si. Il y avait une caisse pleine de poche de sang avec un mot qui disait que tu étais passé à l'hôpital pour le ravitaillement.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à l'hôpital hier avec l'arrivée de Rubis. Ou est ce sang ?

_ Dans le congélateur.

Le shérif se leva et alla chercher une poche de sang qu'elle ramena au Salvatore.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit, sentit l'odeur et afficha une grimace de dégoût.

_ Ce sang n'est pas frais. Un vrai poison à vampire !

_ Comment ça pas frais ? Demanda le shérif, inquiète.

_ C'est-à-dire qu'il a été décongelé et recongelé.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu le sens et pas Caroline ? Questionna Elena.

_ J'ai cent cinquante ans d'expérience de plus qu'elle, expliqua le vampire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais…

_ Ça devrait aller de mieux en mieux, la coupa Damon. L'important c'est que tu te sois arrêté à temps et que surtout tu n'en reprennes plus. Et ne te nourrit plus de sang que je ne te donne pas en main propre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se rallongea dans les bras de son petit ami.

Damon et Elena se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie accompagnée du shérif.

Celle-ci n'avait presque pas décrochée un mot. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés entre la haine pour le Salvatore et la reconnaissance d'être intervenue si vite pour Caroline.

_ Elle va vraiment s'en sortir ?

_ Oui, répondit le vampire.

Une fois dans la voiture, Damon se tourna vers Elena les yeux plein d'inquiétude.

_ On dirait que nous avons un nouvel ennemi en ville …

**Voilà, chapitre court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux une veille de départ en vacances. **

**N'hésitez pas à m'harceler de message pour que j'avance plus vite. Je recevrais vos messages sur mon portable. **


	9. Inquietude et mise au point

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis de retour, bon avec une journée de retard (mes vacances se sont un peu allongée) mais je suis là c'est le plus important. Donc comme promis ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et il a été écrit près de la mer. J'espère que l'air marin aura eu une bonne influence sur mon écriture, pour cela à vous de juger. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont illuminé mes vacances avec leurs adorables messages. Bon je stop mon baratin et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes :**

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que les moments de tendresse entre Elena et Damon te plaisent puisque dans ce chapitre et bien tu vas en avoir ! Pour le nouvel ennemi réponse également dans ce chapitre. **

**Lucie : Merci pour ton message. Qui veut du mal à Caroline ? Ah ah ! Bonne question ! Réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Anglik : Wahhh encore merci pour ton long message et tous tes autres messages tout au long de mes vacances ! J'adore ! C'est vrai que Tyler et Caroline sont adorables, je les aime beaucoup aussi. Et c'est vrai tu as raison, Damon a beaucoup changé et il s'inquiète pour Caroline. En même temps sous son côté de petite peste, il faut bien avouer que cette chère Caroline est tout de même très attachante. Surtout depuis qu'elle est vampire. Pour des scènes de tendresse entre Damon et Elena, je pense que tu vas être ravie puisque dans ce chapitre, il va y en avoir. Pour Elizabeth et Damon, je ne peux pas encore te donner de réponse puisque je ne sais pas moi-même si elle va finir par lui faire confiance, réponse dans les prochains chapitres… **

**M : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu continues à adorer. Je suis contente également que le retour vers le passé t'es plus. Pour ce qui est de Bonnie, c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas beaucoup. J'ai plus accès mon histoire sur les autres personnages mais ne t'en fais pas elle va quand même faire des apparitions. **

**Alissa21 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Inquiétude pour Katherine et mise au point pour Damon et Elena**

Katherine fut réveillé sur le matin par un léger rayon de soleil s'immisçant entre les stores de la chambre. En se tournant, la jeune femme eu la surprise de pas trouver Elena. Le vampire tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit dans la maison … Bizarre ! Damon avait pourtant pris pour habitude ces derniers mois de se lever dès l'aube.

La brune se leva, s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre de soie et commença son inspection de la maison pour retrouver sa descendante et son ancien petit ami.

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherches, il devenait de plus en plus évident que les deux amoureux transis n'était pas là. Certes le manoir était grand mais pas au point que deux personnes échappent à la vigilance d'un vampire.

Il ne restait qu'une seule pièce que la jeune femme n'avait pas examinée : la chambre de Rubis.

Arrivée devant la porte de la Salvatore, la Pierce hésita. Etait-il réellement nécessaire de demander à la chasseuse de vampire si elle savait ou se trouvait Elena ou Damon ?

Elle était prête à faire demi-tour quand elle s'imagina les pires atrocités que pouvaient subir ces deux personnes qui il faut l'avouer étaient de plus en plus cher à son cœur.

Sans ménagement, elle frappa contre le porte jusqu'à qu'une voix qui accorde de rentrer.

Rubis, déjà éveillé depuis un long moment, était habillée et s'attendait, vu le tapement de porte, à voir entrer son frère. Elle se rappelait l'impatience de celui-ci depuis son plus jeune âge.

Elle fut donc tout à fait surprise de voir arriver Katherine. La jeune femme était sûre de ne pas être face à son sosie Elena. En 150 ans de chasse aux vampires, elle avait appris à les reconnaitre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Commença Rubis agressivement.

_ Tu sais où sont passés Damon et Elena ?

_ Non ! Répondit catégoriquement le vampire.

Katherine se pinça les lèvres, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cette histoire sentait mauvais. Damon et Elena n'était pas du genre à disparaitre comme ça. Enfin Damon, si, peut-être, mais pas Elena.

Rubis remarqua l'angoisse grandissante chez sa pire ennemie. Curieux ? Katherine n'était pas du genre à se faire du souci pour autre qu'elle-même.

_ Tu as bien cherché avant de crier au loup ? Demanda la Salvatore avec une pointe d'agressivité.

_ Oui, soupira la Pierce.

_ Tu as essayé les téléphones ?

_ Je tombe sur leur messagerie. Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Il y a forcément un problème pour qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux en pleine nuit. Ils ne s'adressent même plus la parole, pourquoi ils partiraient ensemble ?

Rubis se dandina sur ses deux pieds ne sachant comment réagir face à la détresse de Katherine. La serrer dans ses bras ? Plutôt mourir ! La rassurer ? Hors de question ! La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de saisir sa veste et d'attraper la Pierce par la main en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Prend tes clés de voiture, nous en aurons besoin, ordonna la Salvatore avec autorité.

Avant que Katherine n'est pris conscience de quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva au volant de sa voiture au côté de la sœur de Stefan en train de sillonner les rues de Mystic Falls à la recherche des deux disparus.

_ C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, se plaint la jeune femme tout en conduisant.

_ Tu avais peut-être une meilleure idée ? On sait déjà que la voiture de Damon n'est plus à la maison, c'est donc qu'il est parti de son plein gré.

_ Mouais ou alors que sa voiture a été volé.

_ Qui te dit que mon frère n'est pas lui-même l'agresseur et que sa victime est ta descendante ?

_ Damon ne ferait aucun mal à Elena. Elle est la personne la plus importante pour lui après Stefan.

Rubis regarda la brune quelque peu étonnée par ses propos.

_ Elle a l'air d'occuper une place importante dans votre trio infernal cette Elena…

_ Elena était la petite amie de Stefan avant que celui-ci ne parte avec Klaus, expliqua Katherine. Mais elle a toujours eu une relation quelque peu ambiguë avec Damon. C'est comme si que cent cinquante ans plus tard, l'histoire se reproduisait.

_ Et toi dans tout ça ?

_ Moi ? J'attends avec impatience que Stefan se rende compte que le réel amour d'Elena est Damon et qu'il me revienne …

_ Finalement tu t'es fait à l'idée de n'avoir qu'un des deux ? Demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

_ Tu n'as jamais supporté que je te pique tes deux frères. Dans le fond c'est toi qui voulais te les garder tous les deux. Tu voulais les caser avec tes insignifiantes copines et rester à jamais la seule femme de leur vie.

_ C'est totalement absurde.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu me reproches tes propres défauts…

_ Concentre toi sur Damon et Elena plutôt que sur tes idioties !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture, les minutes défilées mais les recherches restaient vaines….

Damon et Elena venait de sortir de chez Caroline et se dirigeaient lentement vers la voiture du vampire. Arrivé à la hauteur du véhicule, Elena se stoppa.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le brun.

_ Merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Le Salvatore fronça les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

_ Merci de montrer le meilleur côté de toi-même, précisa Elena. T'as été génial avec Caroline.

_ Ce côté de moi à tendance à ressortir quand tu es dans le coin.

_ Je supporte de moins en moins cet éloignement entre nous, Damon. J'ai besoin de toi en ce moment avec toutes les pertes que j'ai subi.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas répondre trop vite et blesser à nouveau la Gilbert, il devait peser chacun de ses mots.

_ Je sais Elena et je veux être là pour toi… mais je ne peux pas être là comme tu le voudrais.

_ Parce que tu ne m'aime pas… dit Elena en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_ J'aimerais te dire que c'est pour cette raison mais se serait te mentir une nouvelle fois. Je t'aime pourtant il m'est impossible de construire quelque chose avec toi à l'heure actuelle.

_ A cause de Stefan.

_ Exactement ! Tant qu'il ne sera pas avec nous et que votre relation n'aura pas été régularisée, je ne pourrais être qu'un ami pour toi.

Elena reprenait peu à peu espoir. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué son amour. Rien n'était perdu. Elle avait presque envie de lui sauter au cou de soulagement.

Mais elle fut interrompue par deux jeunes femmes sortant d'une voiture arrêtée à leur hauteur. Tous deux étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de Katherine et de Rubis.

_ Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Hurla la Pierce en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas déterminé. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de disparaitre comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit sans prévenir ?

_ Quelqu'un a essayé d'empoisonner Caroline, expliqua Elena pour calmer son ancêtre.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller pour me prévenir ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

_ On n'a pas pensé à toi, répondit sèchement Damon plutôt énervé par l'interruption de leur conversation. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers sa sœur.

_ Je vous cherché aussi.

_Inquiètes ? Interrogea le Salvatore amusé.

_ Que quelqu'un t'ait tué avant moi ? Oui plutôt !

Stefan ouvrit les yeux et se leva tant bien que mal. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi lui été inconnue. Il regarda autour de lui, plusieurs cadavres de jeunes femmes l'entouraient. Pourtant le vampire était loin de se sentir repu, une faim grandissante lui torturait l'estomac.

Ces derniers mois n'avaient été que massacre et débauche. Klaus et son équipe arrivait dans une ville ou le vampire original avait des comptes à régler et il lâchait ses vampires entrainant une boucherie.

Stefan ne se reconnaissait plus, lui, si compatissant et empathique, était redevenu une bête sauvage avide de sang. Tuer était devenu un geste quotidien presque une nécessité pour obtenir ce sang dont il était si dépendant.

Le jeune homme se leva du lit et chercha sa veste dans la pièce. Il finit par la trouver sous un corps sans vie totalement vidé. Il plongea sa main dans une des poches et en sortie son téléphone portable. Il regarda son écran sans grand espoir puis le rangea à nouveau.

Cela faisait presque un mois que ni Damon, ni Elena n'avait tenté de le joindre. Même s'il ne pouvait répondre dû à son engagement envers Klaus, il était rassurant pour le Salvatore de penser que son frère et que sa petite amie s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Mais depuis un mois, silence radio. En y pensant, le vampire en avait presque les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ils l'avaient oublié…

Après tout Damon avait toujours eu une certaine rancœur envers lui, quant à Elena, elle avait trouvé consolation dans les bras d'un autre. Autre qui devait surement être l'ainé Salvatore.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant heureux, ils avaient jusqu'à oublier l'existence de ce pauvre Stefan. Après tout son départ était peut-être une bénédiction pour eux…

Le jeune homme se passa maladroitement un gant de toilette avec un peu d'eau sur le visage. Une toilette primaire certes, mais suffisante pour le moment. Le jour était déjà levé, Klaus n'allait pas tarder à vouloir changer de ville. Des vampires qui se déplacent de jour, c'était plus discret.

Il se passa maladroitement une main dans le cou pour faire disparaitre les douleurs de la nuit et enfila sa veste près à sortir et recommencer une nouvelle journée… sans issue… comme toutes les autres depuis trois mois.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Damon se précipita dans sa chambre pour appeler Alaric et les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Elena et Rubis commencèrent à fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner. Katherine quant à elle, s'installa sur une des chaises et regarda Elena un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Alors ? Finit par demander la Pierce.

_ Alors quoi ? Répondit Elena faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ou voulait en venir son sosie.

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Damon a reçu un appel en plein milieu de la nuit et il n'a pas pris le temps de me prévenir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas venu dans ma chambre dans laquelle tu étais sensé dormir. Donc ou étais-tu ?

_ J'avais du mal à dormir…

_ Donc…

_ Donc je suis partie rejoindre Damon dans son lit ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors rien. On a juste dormi et Caroline a téléphoné.

Katherine soupira et se renfrogna déçu par le manque d'histoire croustillante.

_ De toute façon, Damon ne veut pas qu'il se passe la moindre chose entre nous tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé Stefan.

_ Damon et ses principes à la con… grommela la Pierce.

_ Depuis quand mon frère a-t-il des principes ? Se moqua Rubis.

_ Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être accorder une chance à Damon… En autant de temps, il a pu beaucoup changer. Il pourrait te surprendre… dit Elena en se tournant vers la Salvatore.

_ Les seules surprises que Damon m'a procurées ont été de mauvais augures.

_ Moi aussi j'ai longtemps pensée que c'était un monstre puis j'ai rencontré un autre Damon, quelqu'un de doux et protecteur.

_ Tu sais Elena, je ne te connais que depuis 2 jours mais je te trouve plutôt attendrissante. Et c'est pour cette raison que je préfère t'avertir pour mon frère. Il a toujours été un menteur et un manipulateur, cela même avant de devenir un vampire. Je serais toi, je ne lui ferais pas confiance.

_ Elle essaye de t'éloigner de lui, Elena. Ne l'écoute pas ! Intervint Katherine.

_ Quelles seraient mes raisons faire ça, si je n'étais pas sincère, tenta de se justifier la Salvatore.

_ C'est simple. Faire souffrir Damon, répondit du tac au tac la vampire. Tu es dix fois plus manipulatrice que peut l'être ton frère et pourtant il n'est pas le dernier dans ce domaine.

_ Toi par contre tu es une sainte, Katherine !

_ Non, je ne le suis pas et tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier.

_ Bon stop ! S'exclama Elena. Je te remercie pour tes conseilles, Rubis mais j'ai appris énormément sur ton frère depuis qu'il est revenu à Mystic Falls et plus j'en découvre, plus j'apprécie, ce que je vois.

_ L'amour rend aveugle, dit la sœur de l'intéressé.

_ Peut-être ou alors il se peut aussi que tu juges ton frère sans vraiment plus le connaitre, commenta la Gilbert.

_ Possible…

Jeremy était en train de se débarbouiller et sursauta en voyant apparaitre le fantôme de Vicky Donovan dans la glace de sa salle de bain.

_ Tu ne peux pas frapper ? S'énerva le jeune homme encore sous le choc de la venue soudaine de son ex petite amie.

_ Désolé mais je suis morte ! Les morts n'ont pas pour habitude de taper aux portes. Alors tu es décidé ?

_ Décidé pour quoi ?

_ Pour m'aider à me venger !

_ Ce n'est pas facile, Vicky…

_ Tu veux protéger ta sœur, oui ou non ? Il ne te reste plus qu'elle je te rappelle. Si elle part avec les vampires chercher Stefan, elle ne reviendra pas. Ou en tout cas pas vivante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda le Gilbert résigné.

_ Tu dois m'aider à me débarrasser de Damon Salvatore.

_ Damon ? Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ J'ai déjà commencé par quelqu'un d'autre. Caroline Forbes ! Mais justement Damon est intervenu à temps et a fait échouer ma tentative. Tant qu'il sera là, je ne pourrais pas m'attaquer aux autres vampires.

_ Mais attend Vicky ! Pourquoi Caroline ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

Vicky sembla troublée par la question. Si, Caroline lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle lui avait piqué son petit ami. A cause d'elle, Tyler était heureux et il l'avait oublié. Mais la Donovan savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait avouer cette réelle motivation à Jeremy. Pour garder le Gilbert de son côté, elle ne devait surtout pas laisser penser que le loup garou avait encore une quelconque importance pour elle.

_ C'est un vampire Jeremy. Elle est aussi un danger. Et puis elle a beaucoup fait souffrir Matt. J'essaye juste de protéger mon frère avant de partir définitivement.

Jeremy hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du fantôme. Après tout Vicky devait avoir raison, Elena était la seule famille qui lui restait et elle était en danger en côtoyant ces vampires. Il devait préserver sa famille.

_ Quel est ton plan ? Demanda le garçon les yeux pleins de détermination.

Elena entra dans la chambre de Damon en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Le vampire était installé sur son lit entouré de tous ses plans à la recherche de la méthode la plus propice à la réussite pour retrouver son frère.

En apercevant la jeune femme, le Salvatore referma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter et tapota la place à côté de lui pour inviter la Gilbert à le rejoindre.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de sauter sur le lit avant que le vampire ne juge ce rapprochement trop dangereux et ne change d'avis.

_ Alors que racontent les deux furies dans la cuisine ? Demanda Damon, le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant les conversations que pouvaient bien avoir les deux ennemies.

_ Elles sont en train de débattre sur ton esprit manipulateur.

_ Ça doit être des plus intéressants !

_ Rubis pense que tu n'as jamais été digne de confiance. Votre rivalité remonta a bien avant votre transformation n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Raconte-moi…

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais le rebelle, elle était la fille obéissante. Elle m'en a toujours voulu de ne pas obéir à notre père les yeux fermés.

_ Mais vous vous aimiez dans le fond, non ?

_ C'est bien ça le paradoxe. Elle voulait me remettre dans le droit chemin pour mon bien et je voulais lui faire gouter la liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avec père. En faites, c'est notre amour l'un pour l'autre qui nous a conduit à nous détester.

_ Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu pour vous deux.

_ J'en doute, tu sais Elena. Trop de choses se sont passées depuis. Le plus important maintenant c'est Stefan.

_ Pourquoi Stefan ne m'a jamais parlé de Rubis ?

_ Ca été difficile pour lui de supporter la haine de notre sœur. Ils étaient très proches. Rubis a en quelques sortes pris la place de notre mère dans le cœur de Stefan. Je pense qu'il était encore difficile pour lui d'aborder le sujet Rubis même après tant d'années.

_ Rubis m' mise en garde contre toi…

_ Elle a peut-être raison.

_ J'ai confiance en toi Damon.

_ Je sais…

La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui et le vampire ne put refuser cette étreinte. Il était conscient que ses agissements n'étaient pas correcte envers son frère mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à y résister.

Elena ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir d'être dans les bars du Salvatore. Du plus profond de son cœur, elle espérait qu'ils auraient leur chance tous les deux. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien avec Stefan mais quand elle se trouvait avec Damon, elle s'apercevait que sa réelle place était là, près de cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant tant détesté.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! **


	10. La fine équipe

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Après les vacances à la mer, me voici en vacance à la campagne. Mais cette fois ci, bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai internet ! Bon par contre j'ai aussi la bande de potes qui risque de me distraire mais rassurez-vous je compte bien m'isoler un peu tous les jours pour écrire. Donc vous devriez avoir un nouveau chapitre assez régulièrement. **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui se donnent la peine de laisser des messages, c'est grâce à vous que je fais l'effort de me pencher sur mon clavier même quand je joue ma grosse paresseuse. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Anglik : Merci, merci et encore merci pour tes longs messages que j'adore ! Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ais tant plus. C'est super que Katherine te plaise de plus en plus. J'aime aussi beaucoup faire cette Katherine gentille. Même si elle a choquée beaucoup de monde au début ^^ C'est vrai qu'elle est très mignonne avec Elena. J'aime aussi son petit côté piquant qui permet de mettre un peu d'action et de dispute avec Rubis et Damon. Pour Vicky, oui, elle tape sur les nerfs celle-ci ! Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur les plans de Jeremy dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que Damon et Elena joue à un jeu dangereux. Je ne sais pas encore moi-même ou cela va les mener mais j'ai hâte d'en écrire un peu plus. Pour le moment pas de Stefan et Klaus à Mystic Falls mais ça ne serait tarder …. Enfin peut-être que se seront les autres qui partirons à sa recherche ? Désolé par de Caroline et Tyler dans ce chapitre non plus. Enfin, ils apparaissent mais pas comme tu le voudrais je pense. A très bientôt ! **

**M : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus. Pour ce qui est de Vicky et du poison, tu découvriras plus tard que Jeremy n'est pas la seule personne que le fantôme a mise sous son emprise… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité. **

**Lucie : Merci pour ton message et ta fidélité. Je suis ravie que la scène entre les trois filles t'ais plus. J'aime beaucoup moi aussi ces petites réunions potins ^^ **

**La fine équipe **

Bonnie venait de sortir son plat minute du micro-onde quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit moins le quart. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle s'avança vers la l'entrée en récitant dans sa tête quelques formules de défense qui lui venaient à la tête et ouvrit d'un geste sec et déterminé pour surprendre son adversaire.

Mais cet adversaire n'était autre que Jeremy. La jeune femme fut dans un premier temps surprise de cette visite, les relations entre les deux amoureux étaient actuellement quelque peu tendues puis elle se laissa submerger par la joie de le revoir et lui sauta au cou.

_ Dis donc ! Quel accueil ! Je devrais plus souvent frapper à ta porte en pleine nuit.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais avec tes fantômes ce soir.

_ Non, ma petite amie me manquait. Je peux entrer ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, la sorcière le tirait déjà vers le canapé du salon le couvrant de baiser.

_ Attend deux secondes Bonnie. J'aimerais qu'on parle avant, dit le Gilbert en repoussant gentiment les avances de sa copine.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non ! Enfin si… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Je pense qu'Elena n'est pas en sécurité à trainer avec tous ces vampires en ce moment.

_ Moi, non plus ça ne me plait pas vraiment mais on ne peut rien y faire. Et puis je pense sérieusement que Damon la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Justement c'est Damon qui me fait le plus peur. Il a prouvé de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il est là qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

_ Ou tu veux en venir ?

_ J'aimerais que tu m'aides à me débarrasser de Damon pour Elena ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ma sœur est en danger avec lui.

_ Mais Elena n'acceptera jamais qu'on fasse le moindre mal à Damon.

_ Il n'a jamais été question de lui demander son avis.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre là, Jeremy.

_ Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

_ Non ! Je ne crois pas. Tu vois j'étais heureuse de te voir. Je pensais que tu venais pour arranger les choses entre nous. Mais non ! Qu'est-ce-que je peux être bête ! Je vais te demander de sortir de chez moi, Jeremy !

Katherine et Elena étaient installaient dans le salon du manoir Salvatore à bouquiner lorsque Damon descendit les escaliers et vint s'effondrer dans le fauteuil près des deux sosies.

_ Ou est Rubis ? Demanda le Vampire.

_ Certainement dans sa chambre, répondit Katherine. J'ai l'impression que ta chère sœur évite notre présence pourtant si agréable.

_ Je me demande pourquoi, ironisa Damon. Bon, en tout cas ce soir on est nombreux, je vais appeler le traiteur. Je ne te demande pas de faire à manger Katherine, tu risquerais d'empoisonner Caroline définitivement.

_ On est nombreux ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Elena.

_ Toute l'équipe vient manger à la maison. J'ai pensais qu'il était temps que Rubis les rencontre.

_ Qui vient ? Questionna le sosie de la Gilbert.

_ Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy et Alaric.

_ Tyler ? Tu as invité Tyler Lockwood ? Interrogea Elena.

_ Non ! Caroline a imposé Tyler Lockwood. Et puis c'est vrai qu'un loup-garou pourrait nous être utile.

Elena hocha la tête contente de constater que les épreuves que tous avaient traversées, avaient soudé le groupe plus que jamais.

_ Tu vas donc devoir convaincre ta sœur de participer à notre petite sauterie ? Demanda Katherine. Je me demande comment tu comptes t'y prendre…

_ Justement… C'est là que tu rentres en action, dit le vampire en se tournant vers la Gilbert.

Toc toc

Elena se trouvait derrière la porte de son ancienne chambre maintenant occupée par Rubis. En toquant, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté cette mission. Peut-être parce que celle-ci venait de Damon ? Oui, surement ! Pfff foutu romantisme à la con.

C'est fou comme l'amour pouvait faire accepter des choses débiles. Comme par exemple : aller manipuler un vampire connu pour ses méthodes légendaires de torture.

Certes, en temps qu'humaine, la jeune femme avait peu de chance que Rubis en vienne à être violente mais, il n'était jamais bon de jouer avec le feu.

La Gilbert allait faire marche arrière et courir le plus vite possible se réfugier dans les jupons de Katherine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaitre une brune aux crocs affilés.

_ Oh ! C'est toi, dit le vampire en reprenant une apparence normal. Désolé, je pensais que c'était cette garce de Katherine ou mon frère. Vas-y ! Entre !

_ Je vois que tu as défait ta valise, constata Elena en entrant dans la pièce. Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu as décidé de rester pour nous aider.

_ Klaus est un gros butin que je ne pouvais refuser.

_ Et puis il est question de Stefan aussi, non ?

La Salvatore sourie à la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle était encore si jeune et si innocente. Toujours à vouloir un « happy end » et à chercher le meilleur chez les plus grands monstres. Cette fragilité, Rubis aussi l'avait eu. Et curieusement, elle se reconnaissait beaucoup dans la descendante de Katherine Pierce.

_ C'est adorable cette façon que tu as de penser que tout pourrait s'améliorer entre mes frères et moi. Mais je crains que tu ne sois trop utopique.

_ Damon et Stefan aussi pensait ça. Et pourtant Stefan n'a pas hésité un instant à se sacrifier pour son frère et aujourd'hui Damon met tout en œuvre pour retrouver Stefan.

_ Les blessures sont plus profondes en ce qui me concerne.

_ Je serais toi, je ne sous-estimerais pas l'amour de tes frères envers Katherine.

_ Pourtant aujourd'hui ce n'est plus pour elle qu'ils se battent.

_ C'est vrai…

_ Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à part vérifier que j'avais bien défaites mes valises et que je n'allais pas m'enfuir en pleine nuit ?

_ J'aimerais te présenter mes amis.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une boom d'adolescent, désolé.

_ En faites mes amis sont un peu plus que des adolescents boutonneux avide d'alcool et de sexe. Ils sont plutôt du genre vampire, sorcière ou loup-garou…

_ Intéressant… Et quand va-t-on les rencontrer ?

_ Justement ! Pas besoin de se déplacer. Ils viennent diner ce soir. Donc si tu veux bien te joindre à nous…

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Rubis en retenant un petit rire. C'est mon frère qui t'envoie parce qu'il sait que je n'aurais jamais accepté de participer à ce repas si il me l'avait demandé. Damon a donc jugé que j'étais prête à rencontrer la totalité de vos troupes.

_ Ils sont un peu plus qu'une troupe pour moi. Ce sont mes amis depuis toujours et j'aimerais que ce soir tu acceptes de les rencontrer sans préjugés même si en effet, c'est ton frère qui a tout manigancé.

_ Si je le fais c'est pour toi… et parce que je suis curieuse. Mais certainement pas pour Damon.

_ Ca je pense que tout le monde l'a compris.

Tous étaient à présent dans le salon… tous… enfin. Il manquait tout de même toujours quelqu'un à l'appel. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que la personne manquante était Rubis Salvatore, vous avez tous dû le comprendre.

Damon venait de servir un troisième apéritif et bien que la douce chaleur de l'alcool embaume quelque peu les esprits, l'impatience commençait tout même à se ressentir chez les convives.

_ Alors elle est comment cette Rubis ? Demanda Caroline pour relancer la conversation. Plutôt Damon ou plutôt Stefan ?

_ Tu parles de quel Stefan ? Intervint Katherine. Le Stefan avec nous ? Ou le Stefan avec Klaus ?

_ Le Stefan avec nous bien évidemment ! Le Stefan avec Klaus ressemble bien trop à Damon pour faire une comparaison.

Damon lança un regard noir à la blonde mais personne ne sembla contester. Après tout c'est vrai, Stefan ressemblait plus que jamais à son frère maintenant qu'il était dans les rangs du vampire originel.

_ Je dirais qu'elle est la parfaite adéquation entre les deux, dit Elena en cherchant l'avis de Katherine du regard.

_ C'est vrai, confirma son sosie.

_ En tout cas, elle semble avoir un petit problème avec la ponctualité, constata Jeremy.

_ On devrait peut-être allé la chercher ? Demanda Elena en posant son regard avec insistance sur le Salvatore présent dans la pièce.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui dois y aller, dit le vampire en soupirant et se levant.

Mais le postérieur du brun avait à peine bougé du canapé qu'une silhouette apparue du haut des escaliers.

_ Désolé du retard, s'excusa Rubis visiblement mal à l'aise.

Car en effet, la jeune femme était loin d'être dans son élément parmi cette foule. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le vampire ne s'était pas retrouvé parmi un groupe d'ami pour un diner. Elle était plutôt du genre solitaire et à ne faire confiance à personne. Le mot « ami » était depuis bien longtemps sorti de son vocabulaire. Elle avait eu bien du mal à se décider à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la fine équipe. Elle avait longuement tourné dans la pièce ne sachant comment s'habiller. Devait-elle les embrasser ? Ou simplement leur faire un signe de tête ? Fallait-elle qu'elle les appelle par leur prénom ? Devait-elle leur sourire bêtement même si elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : fuir ?

La jeune femme descendit lentement les escaliers et vint se poster derrière son frère comme si celui était sa seule protection face à cette foule. (Foule de huit personnes je tiens à le préciser).

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Damon lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa sœur, d'habitude si sûr d'elle, était mal à l'aise.

C'est finalement Elena qui se leva et prit les choses en main.

_ Rubis, je te présente Caroline Forbes, mon amie devenue vampire depuis peu. Avec elle, Tyler Lockwood, loup-garou. Puis Bonnie, la sorcière mais aussi la plus puissante d'entre nous avec Jeremy, mon petit frère. Et enfin, tu connais Alaric, mon tuteur, chasseur de vampire.

_ Enchanté, dit Rubis en baissant la tête.

Elena lança un appel de détresse à Caroline pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide pour intégrer Rubis.

Sans attendre, la blonde se leva et vint coller une bise sur la joue de la Salvatore.

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Rubis, dit Caroline en prenant la jeune femme par le bras pour l'assoir à côté d'elle. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de choses à nous apprendre. Et surtout, des tas d'anecdotes ridicules sur ce cher Damon. Je suis sûr qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le Salvatore qui saisit un coussin du canapé pour le jeter sur la Forbes.

Elena saisit la main de Katherine qui la serra en retour. L'atmosphère était détendue, la soirée allait peut-être bien se passer finalement ?

**Vous voulez la suite rapidement ? Vous savez ce que vous devez faire ! Messages ! **


	11. Un vrai repas de famille

**Salut à tous ! **

**Déjà merci pour votre fidélité et désolé pour le petit retard. Cette semaine, je fais pas mal la fête et j'ai bien du mal à me mettre devant mon clavier. Mais cette aprem' je me suis isolée un long moment pour pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Nana : Merci beaucoup ton message. Je suis ravie que le fait que la romance Damon Elena se fasse en douceur te plaise, parce que moi aussi j'aime les couples qui ne se font pas non plus du jour au lendemain. Katherine et Elena proches, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Beaucoup de lecteur ont été choqué mais si tu aimes c'est parfait. Encore merci et à bientôt. **

**Anglik : Ah ! Mon long message ! J'aime ! Pour ce qui est de Jeremy qui veut éliminer Damon, tu vas en savoir un tout petit peu plus dans ce chapitre car tu verras que Bonnie ne compte pas en rester là. C'est vrai que voir une Rubis toute gênée qui se cache derrière son frère c'est plutôt drôle mais comme tu le dis, Damon est et reste son grand frère donc malgré leurs soucis le lien est toujours là. Pour Caroline, j'ai envie de dire que je suis totalement ok avec toi : moi aussi je l'adore ! Et en effet, la suite est la continuation de la soirée ) ! Bonne lecture et j'attends ton message avec impatience. **

**Alissa21 : Merci pour ton message ! **

**Lucie : Merci pour ton message encore une fois. Oui Damon et Caroline ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se taquiner mais en même temps c'est tellement drôle ! **

**M : Merci pour ton message. C'est vrai que voir Rubis plus vulnérable est plutôt intéressant mais attention il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. C'est vrai que dans le chapitre dernier on voir un peu plus apparaitre les autres et tu as raison la conversation entre Jeremy et Bonnie était plutôt courte. J'avoue avoir un peu plus de mal avec ce couple… Mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts et d'un peu plus les développer dans les prochains chapitres. En tout merci de ta fidélité et ne t'inquiète pas je ne prends pas mal tes remarques. Bien au contraire, elle m'aide pour la suite de l'histoire. **

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. Tu aimes beaucoup les Delana et je tiens d'ores et déjà à m'excuser pour ce chapitre. Je crois que tu vas vouloir me tuer ^^ **

**Un vrai repas de famille**

Après un apéritif qui n'en finissait plus et une fois que l'atmosphère fut presque totalement détendue, Damon proposa à ses convives de passer à table. L'hôte ne s'était, bien sûr, pas pris la peine d'attribuer des places. Après tout, tous les invités étaient bien assez grand pour se placer soit même. Enfin c'est ce que pensait le vampire avant de voir Elena, Katherine et Rubis se disputer les deux places l'entourant. Fort heureusement, l'alcool ayant ce soir-là un effet apaisant et non agressif, Rubis proposa d'elle-même de céder sa place à la droite de Damon à Elena et d'aller s'assoir face à son frère entre Alaric et Caroline.

L'entrée s'accompagna de grands éclats de rire lorsque Rubis raconta le premier « râteau » de son grand frère.

Elena, quelque peu distraite, regarda les membres du groupe un à un. Tous semblaient apprécier la soirée. On aurait presque dit une bande d'ami de toujours soupant ensemble dans la plus grande banalité. Pourtant, aucune personne autour de cette table n'était banale.

_ Enfin, bref, termina Rubis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Damon n'a pas toujours était un bourreau des cœurs.

_ Pourtant toutes les femmes ici semblent avoir eu une aventure avec lui ce soir, commenta Alaric pour venir en aide au pauvre Damon qui subissait bien des humiliations ce soir avec les anecdotes de sa sœur. Solidarité masculine !

_ Pas moi ! Intervint Bonnie plutôt fière d'elle.

_ Je ne fais pas non plus dans la charité ! Vanna Damon. Bonnie ne manquant pas de répondre avec un tirage de langue très mature.

Katherine se leva pour aller dans la cuisine rechercher du vin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena qui s'empressa d'elle aussi se lever pour suivre son ancêtre.

_ Le repas se passe plutôt bien, dit Elena en arrivant derrière Katherine.

_ C'est vrai. Rubis s'est bien intégrée, marmonna quelque peu le vampire.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup de plaire…

_ Je ne perds pas du vu que Rubis à une sérieuse soif de vengeance envers Damon et moi. Elle pourrait se rapprocher de tes amis qui ne nous portent pas forcément dans leur cœur et nous la faire à l'envers.

_ Personne dans la salle d'à côté ne vous fera le moindre mal. Ni à Damon, ni à toi.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

_ Parce que ce sont mes amis… Mes meilleurs amis. Et ils savent très bien à quel point vous êtes important pour moi. J'ai perdu déjà trop de personne, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre tous les deux.

_ Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment reconnus pour notre stabilité…

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Que nous avons la mauvaise habitude de fuir et de laisser des personnes qui nous aime derrière nous…

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu comptes partir ?

_ Non ! Loin de là. J'ai même envie de dire que je ne me suis jamais senti autant chez moi que ces derniers mois avec Damon et toi. Mais je préfère te prévenir que nous ne sommes pas des personnes très stables, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et puis soyons réaliste, nous ne pourrons pas toujours vivre tous les trois ensemble à Mystic Falls…

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que le temps passe. Damon et moi avons une éternité face à nous. Une éternité ennuyante qui nous fait tomber dans la folie, le besoin de bouger et de multiplier les rencontres. Une éternité qui nous force à avoir une bougette qui nous rend pourtant parfois nous-même malheureux. Regarde, j'ai quitté Damon et Stefan alors que je les aimais. Et puis toi, tu vas vieillir…

_ Tu ne m'accepteras plus si je suis vieille ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Mais, nous, nous resterons toute notre vie figée dans le temps. Sans réel perspective d'avenir. Toi, tu vas grandir, évoluer et te construire. Tu voudras te marier et avoir des enfants. Tu ne pourras jamais réaliser ce genre de chose avec nous.

_ Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu me dis tout ça …

_ Parce que je voudrais que tu prennes conscience que tu n'es pas comme nous. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre que nous le faisons. Tu aimes Damon mais vous êtes fatalement destiné à vous quitter.

_ Tu penses donc que Damon et moi ça ne marchera jamais.

_ Si, un temps. Puis votre réelle nature vous rattrapera… Vous n'aurez jamais de perspective d'avenir tous les deux tant que ton cœur battra.

Katherine saisit une bouteille de rouge au pif et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

_ Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa descendante.

_ J'arrive dans deux minutes, répondit la Gilbert.

Katherine haussa des épaules et retourna rejoindre les autres dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle avait conscience d'avoir fortement troublée la jeune femme mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que sa chaire et son sang souffrirait indéniablement dans cette histoire. Il était de son devoir en tant que « pratiquement » dernière parente d'avertir la Gilbert que son amour était voué à l'échec.

Damon interrogea du regard la Pierce lorsqu'il la vit revenir toute seule. Katherine se contenta d'un bref geste de main pour lui signifier que rien de grave ne se passait. Pourtant le vampire ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Il porta son attention sur Rubis qui même si elle semblait s'amuser, paressait tout de même fragile.

Toute sa vie le Salvatore avait toujours était torturé entre deux personnes. Un sentiment horrible qui pourtant était devenu son quotidien et il fallait l'avouer, il le gérer de mieux en mieux.

Stefan ou Katherine ? Stefan ou Rubis ? Rubis ou Katherine ? Son père ou Katherine ? Katherine ou Elena ? Elena ou Stefan ? Rubis ou Elena ?

Rubis ou Elena ? La femme qu'il aimait ou sa sœur ? Un choix qui aurait pu lui semblait évident mais pourtant face à la situation son cerveau était dans l'impossibilité de trancher.

Il lança un regard à Bonnie qui sembla tout de suite le comprendre et se leva pour à son tour rejoindre la cuisine. Trop forte ces sorcières !

Bonnie n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir le gère du vampire lorsque son ex était revenue sans Elena. C'est donc sans hésiter une seconde, qu'elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie pour venir en aide. Si aide, il y avait besoin bien sûr.

Elle trouva Elena assise devant les nombreux plats apportés par le traiteur. Cette dernière semblait bien pensive.

_ Ça va ? Demanda la sorcière en s'asseyant au côté de la jeune femme.

_ Oui… J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

_ Réfléchir à quoi ?

_ A mon avenir. Je ne l'imagine plus sans Damon et Katherine à mes côtés mais ma chère ancêtre à appuyait un point non négligeable : ils sont des vampires et pas moi !

_ Elle te dit ça parce qu'elle veut se garder Damon pour elle toute seule ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que je tombe de trop haut.

_ Tu en viens à quelle conclusion alors ?

_ Je vais devoir faire un choix : Damon ou ma vie.

_ Elena, tu es sûr d'être prête à faire ce choix ?

_ Pour le moment non. Mais je pense que très bientôt, je le serais. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ton avis sur le sujet, je sais ce que tu en pense.

_ Je pense simplement que je veux que tu sois heureuse, Elena, dit Bonnie en caressant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. A propos, pendant que nous sommes que toutes deux. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Un problème ?

_ Oui, je crois. Jeremy est venu me demander de l'aider pour quelque chose dans la semaine.

_ Quelque chose ?

_ Quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te plaire. Il voulait que je l'aide à se débarrasser de Damon définitivement.

_ Jeremy t'a demandé ça ?

_ Oui, son discourt était confus. Il disait qu'il voulait faire ça pour te protéger mais je sentais comme autre chose. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait manipulé. Il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que je l'ai ramené.

_ Je devrais peut-être lui parler ?

_ Non, pas pour le moment. J'ai peur qu'il se braque aussi avec toi. Mais préviens Damon.

_ Merci Bonnie, remercia la Gilbert en se levant et serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Le repas continua à se dérouler sans accroche. Entre rigolade, taquinerie, engueulade et chahuterie. On se serait cru dans un vrai repas de famille. Une famille avec ses problèmes et ses tensions mais aussi une famille unie devant les épreuves qu'elle allait devoir traverser.

Damon regarda une à une les personnes autour de la table. Pour la plupart, il les avait haïs. Mais aujourd'hui, ils représentaient le seul espoir de sauver Stefan.

Au fond de lui, le vampire espérait que son frère avait conscience qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour venir en aide. Qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Qu'à chaque moment de la journée, une boule à l'intérieur de son estomac lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas totalement complet lorsqu'il n'avait pas son petit frère à ses côtés.

Un regard fut échangé avec Katherine et il sut qu'elle venait de comprendre à quoi il pensait. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, le vampire aperçu la Katherine qu'il avait aimé il y a 145 ans. Celle avec laquelle il se sentait totalement en phase. Celle pour qui il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Le vampire se tourna vers Elena et la regarda rire avec Caroline et Rubis.

Elena ou Katherine ? Katherine ou Elena ?

Avait-il au moins déjà été sûr ?

**Ah j'entends déjà les insultes qui vont pleuvoir !**

**Bon j'aimerais votre avis à vous maintenant : Katherine ou Elena ?**

**Je vous avoue que cela m'ait venu d'un coup et que je suis en totale improvisation donc même moi je ne connais pas la réponse. **

**J'attends vos impressions. **


	12. Doutes

**Salut à tous ! **

**J'aurais normalement dû avoir terminé ce chapitre bien avant mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire. Les scènes pleines de romantisme ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort et là dans ce chapitre je mets le paquet ^^. J'espère au moins que cela va vous plaire. **

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions. **

**Merci pour tous vos messages qui me vont droit au cœur ! **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Anglik : Merci ! Pour tes trois messages en plus ^^ Oui je sais j'ai été très cruel sur la fin mais tu vas le voir je le suis aussi sur ce chapitre. Je crois que je deviens de plus en plus sadique au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^. Pour ce qui est de ce que Katherine dit à Elena, tu vas connaitre en partie la décision d'Elena dans ce chapitre mais cette décision et encore loin d'être définitif, il risque d'avoir encore quelques rebondissements… Pour ce qui est de Vicky, Bonnie et Jeremy pas de nouveau dans ce chapitre mais je pense le prochain. Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas encore plus me détester… J'attends tes impressions avec impatience **

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise. Là je pense vous avoir tous eu sur ce coup. Je crois même que je me suis moi-même eu parce que j'étais loin de penser à tourner l'histoire de cette manière en commençant la fic. Pour ce qui est de la réflexion sur les intentions d'Elena à devenir vampire mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Tu vas même le voir dans ce chapitre. **

**Nana anais : Merci pour ton message et ne t'inquiète pas pour les doubles messages rien de grave ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, si les couples ne connaissent pas d'embûche ce n'est pas drôle et puis il faut avouer que Damon a été amoureux de Katherine pendant plus d'un siècle, il ne peut pas effacer ses sentiments du jour au lendemain. Je suis ravie que les personnages de Katherine et Rubis te plaisent déjà parce que Rubis c'est ma petite invention et parce que Katherine est loin d'être fidèle à la série. Je suis ravie que mes lecteurs l'apprécient quand même. Je suis également contente t'attirer ton attention avec l'intrigue sur Jeremy. Tu n'auras pas de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ) **

**Anxy : Contente de te retrouver parmi les reviwers ! Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu ne vas pas m'envoyer des menaces de mort ^^ Bon du moment que tu continues à me suivre et à laisser des messages pas de problème pour les menaces de mort ^^. **

**M : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à arriver mais sache qu'après ce chapitre tu risques d'être encore pressée de voir la suite ^^. Je suis contente que le passage avec Bonnie t'ais plus car c'est vrai que je ne fais pas beaucoup apparaitre Bonnie… J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines impressions. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message. Voici enfin la suite. J'espère qu'en tant que fan du couple Damon Elena, tu ne vas pas trop m'en vouloir ^^. En tout cas je suis contente que les passages entre Katherine et Elena et Bonnie et Elena t'ais plus. **

**Doutes **

La soirée venait enfin de prendre fin et c'est exténué que Damon se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller.

Décidément ce genre de petite sauterie n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il préférait les soirées ou il se pointait en beau gosse avec pour seul but ramener quelques petites étudiantes pour des gâteries du soir ainsi qu'un petit déjeuné vampirique.

Par contre les diners où il devait jouer le rôle d'ami, médiateur et même grand frère, très peu pour lui.

Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux se fermèrent savourant la tranquillité après le départ de tous les invités et le doux chemin de l'alcool dans ses veines qui lui permettait de se détendre comme jamais depuis ces trois mois.

Mais la quiétude fut de courte durée puisque un léger toquement à la porte le fit revenir à la réalité.

_ Oui, dit le vampire sans grande conviction.

_ C'est moi, annonça Elena en entrant discrètement dans la chambre.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce et vint s'allonger contre le Salvatore qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

_ Quelle soirée ! S'exclama le vampire.

_ Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point !

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant un moment dans la cuisine ?

_ J'ai eu droit à des vérités qui font mal…

_ Katherine ?

_ Oui, mais elle a raison.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire que vous êtes tous les deux des vampires et que je suis humaine. A un moment ou un autre ma condition va être une barrière.

Damon se releva un peu soudain intéressé par les propos de la Gilbert.

_ Il y a pas si longtemps je t'ai donné de mon sang avant le rituel de Klaus au nous pensions que tu allais mourir. Tu as eu du mal à me pardonner pour cela, Elena. Pour moi, c'est le signe que ta condition d'humaine te convient plutôt bien.

_ A l'époque, j'étais en couple avec Stefan. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ce que je n'étais pas prête à faire pour Stefan, je l'étais pour toi ?

_ Elena, soupira Damon, on est même pas ensemble.

_ Pas encore. Mais on va retrouver Stefan et ça changera la donne.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple.

_ J'avoue avoir du mal à te suivre Damon. Quand j'étais avec ton frère, tu ne jurais que par moi et maintenant que te dis que je suis prête à vivre quelque chose avec toi, tu nous mets toi-même des bâtons dans les roues.

_ Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce genre de conversation. Et de toute façon pour le moment, nous sommes encore loin d'avoir retrouvés Stefan.

Elena lâcha un petit son d'exaspération et se glissa dans les draps, prête à dormir. Bien sûr au passage, elle ne manqua pas de d'ostensiblement tourner le dos au vampire pour lui montrer son énervement.

Le Salvatore se leva pour se déshabiller et se glissa lui aussi dans le lit. Il se posa bien clairement sur son oreiller, bien décidé à ne pas céder et ne pas faire le premier pas vers la jeune femme. Mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna sur le côté ne pouvant en rester là.

_ Tu comptes me faire la tête à chaque fois que je n'irais pas dans le sens de mademoiselle ?

A son tour, la Gilbert se retourna pour faire face au Salvatore.

_ Et toi ? Tu comptes fuir à chaque fois que je parlerais d'une possible évolution entre nous ?

_ On n'est même pas encore en couple, Elena, qu'on se prend déjà la tête du soir au matin !

_ Et bien quitte moi dès maintenant avant qu'on ne commence quoi que ce soit alors ! S'énerva la brune.

_ C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire !

Un silence pesant pris place puis finalement ce fut Elena qui s'adoucie.

_ Fais attention à Jeremy. Il ne te veut pas que du bien. Il pense que tu es un danger pour moi.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Parce que malgré le fait que tu sois un abruti fini, je tiens à toi ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Damon. Tu es mon seul moteur à l'heure actuelle.

Les magnifiques yeux clairs du vampire se plongèrent dans ceux de la Gilbert. Celui-ci semblait soudain s'adoucir. Une faiblesse se profilait à l'horizon chez le Salvatore. Elena avait deux solutions : saisir sa chance ou la laisser passer. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la jeune femme approcha ses lèvres délicatement de celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le baiser se fut tendre puis plus passionné et bientôt l'engouement et le désir prirent le dessus. Le moindre bout de tissu entre leurs corps devint gênant, le plaisir d'être ensemble prenait le pas sur la raison.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde pouvait s'écrouler. Stefan, à cet instant, n'occupait plus leur esprit même si il risquait de revenir plus tard tel un boumerang.

Cette nuit-là, Damon et Elena firent l'amour pour la première fois sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité. L'alchimie qui existait entre eux depuis leur premier jour de rencontre put s'exprimer. Tout leur geste semblaient naturel, comme si toutes leurs aventures précédentes, au quel point nombreuses pour Damon, n'avaient été que mensonge. Cent cinquante ans les séparaient mais leur rencontre semblait à ce moment inévitable.

Mais malgré cette nuit d'amour, au matin les interrogations du Salvatore était toujours là, même peut-être plus présente que jamais.

Délicatement, Damon sortie du lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Elena. Il enfila un jean en vitesse et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose du calme pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ses sentiments et aux derniers événements de la soirée.

Il allait parvenir à quitter la maison sans avoir croisé la moindre personne quand ….

_Où tu vas ?

Pas chance ! Le vampire venait de saisir la poignée de la porte d'entrée, à peine une seconde le séparé d'un moment de calme quand il fut pris la main dans le sac par la Pierce.

_ Katherine ? Toujours là quand on ne veut pas te voir.

_ Tu comptais t'enfuir où ? Demanda la jeune femme de façon suspecte.

_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Cool ! Moi aussi ! Je viens avec toi, déclara Katherine en saisissant sa veste et coupant la route de son ex.

Damon soupira mais connaissant la jeune femme, il savait pertinemment que cela ne servait strictement à rien de s'opposer à sa décision de le suivre.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la nature qui s'étendait à perde de vue devant le manoir des Salvatore. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche puis finalement Katherine tourna la tête vers son ancien amant.

_ Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un membre de sa famille qu'on aime plus que tout, dit la jeune femme.

_ Parce que tu as déjà aimé une autre personne que toi-même ?

_ Au risque que tu ne me crois pas, Damon, sache que je n'ai pas toujours été cette impitoyable garce.

_ En effet, je ne te crois pas.

_ Tu vois c'est pour cette raison que ça n'a jamais pu marcher entre nous.

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

_ On a tous les deux besoin d'être le dominant du couple, d'avoir le dernier mot et de maintenir les rennes.

_ Je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais été question de « nous deux » pour toi ! Commenta sarcastiquement le vampire. Je croyais que ça avait toujours été Stefan pour reprendre tes propres termes !

_ Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on revient là-dessus. De toute façon d'après ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit, tu es en couple avec Elena maintenant.

_ En plus, tu nous espionnes !

_ Vous n'étiez pas des plus discrets !

_ Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

_ Comment ça ? Mais vous avez couché ensemble…

_ Je ne me mets pas en couple avec toutes les filles que je saute. [L'auteur tient à s'excuser pour la vulgarité de Damon ^^].

_ C'est Elena aussi ! C'est la bonne, Damon.

_ Peut-être.

_ Tu l'aimes !

_ Je suppose.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire douter de tes sentiments ?

Damon se stoppa et regarda un long moment ses chaussures espérant certainement qu'elles se transformeraient en chaussures magiques qui le mèneraient très loin de cette conversation.

Finalement, la solution chaussure ne fonctionnant pas, il releva les têtes et regarda Katherine droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

_ Moi ? Questionna la jeune femme l'air grave.

Damon ne répondit pas, il chercha simplement à continuer son chemin pour s'enfuir de cette discussion bien trop glissante.

Mais la Pierce le saisit par le bras.

_ Damon, attend ! Répond moi.

Le cœur du vampire s'accéléra. _Pitié chaussures ! Devenez magiques ! _

Les mains de Katherine saisir le visage du Salvatore pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, répondit Damon dans souffle à peine perceptible.

Katherine digéra l'information et même si les esprits de Stefan et Elena la hantait, elle rapprocha le visage de Damon du sien et l'embrassa. Baiser que le vampire approfondit en serrant la taille de la Pierce un peu plus contre lui.

**Et voilà, je recommence à vous torturer… **

**Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va provoquer bien des réactions et faire exploser ma boite mail. **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Et si j'ai beaucoup de messages, je vous promets, je poste vite le prochain chapitre. **


	13. Mauvais rêve

**Salut à tous ! Bon les messages ont commencés doucement pour le chapitre précédent. Pourtant je pensais qu'avec un tel chapitre j'aurais un torrent de message. Mais bon, je suis quand même contente car les messages reçus ont été vraiment adorable. **

**J'ai rédigé ce chapitre dans la nuit donc j'espère que la fatigue ne m'aura pas fait faire de grosses bêtises et que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. **

**Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui me laisse des messages. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Nana Anais : Merci pour ton message, je dirais même pour tes messages . En plus un long message comme je les aime merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé pour l'effet de torture mais je crois que je recommence dans ce chapitre… Bon peut-être un peu moins fortement quand même. Sache que la proposition du couple à trois m'a été proposé par une lectrice et je trouve cela une très bonne idée ^^ Mais je te rassure, je ne le ferais pas. Damon finira bien par choisir. Je ne te dirais pas qui ? Je ne sais pas moi-même mais il y aura bien une décision. Pour la réaction d'Elena, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. En faites tu auras la réponse à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre mais après tu risques de t'en poser d'autres ^^. Merci aussi de me rassurer pour les passages romantiques, je suis ravie qu'au moins une lectrice était dedans ^^. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message. Je suis désolé pour le passage de torture ^^ Mais je préfère te prévenir : je recommence dans ce chapitre ^^. Bon pas au point de la dernière fois, enfin, selon moi. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera également envi de découvrir la suite. Qui Damon va choisir ? Bonne question ) Même l'auteur n'en a aucune idée. Ps : Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de soucis pour le double message. On connait tous les bugs informatiques. **

**Anglik : Lol dsl pour cette torture ^^ Je sens que je suis en train de me faire des ennemis ^^ En tout cas merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie en tout cas que la petite scène d'amour entre Elena et Damon t'ait tant plus parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire donc je suis contente que les réactions soient positives. Pour Katherine et bien j'ai envie de dire… c'est Katherine ! Quant à la réaction d'Elena, tu vas en avoir un avant-goût dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela ne va pas te décevoir. Tu verras aussi que dans ce chapitre, mon sadisme reste entier. ^^ Katherine et Damon qui couchent ensemble ? Se serait te mentir de te dire que ça ne risque pas d'arriver ( ?). Mais je te laisse le découvrir. **

**Amandine : Cool une nouvelle lectrice ! Ou en tout cas une nouvelle à laisser des messages. Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Et en effet, tu as raison : Damon quel salaud ! Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'on l'aime tant, non ? **

**M : Merci pour ton message. J'avoue que pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, ton message s'est fait attendre ^^ Mais heureusement tu es toujours au rendez-vous. Merci ! C'est vrai que le Damon perdu ça fait tout drôle mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va vite reprendre du poil de la bête. Désolé pour mon sadisme… Mais sache que j'ai bien l'intention de vous tenir encore un petit moment en haleine avant de vous révéler le choix de Damon. Choix qu'en tant qu'auteur, je ne connais toujours pas, je tiens à le préciser ^^ **

**Lolotte : Encore une nouvelle lectrice qui laisse un message ! Cool ! Merci pour ton message ! Je suis désolé pour la torture que je vous fais subir et je m'excuse doublement parce que j'ai bien l'intention de vous torturer encore quelques temps ^^. En tout cas merci. **

**Mauvais rêve**

La voiture de Jeremy s'arrêta devant une maison plutôt modeste mais avec tout de même un certain charme. Un petit jardin entourait celle-ci et quelques fleurs rendaient les lieux conviviaux. Personne n'aurait pu deviner en voyant cette habitation qu'elle était seulement occupée par un adolescent.

Pourtant Matt Donovan vivait bien seul depuis le décès de sa sœur. Leur mère s'était une nouvelle fois échappée avec un amant et le jeune homme assumait, à lui tout seul, les charges du domicile.

La dure réalité de la vie, qui l'avait rattrapé bien trop vite, avait, certes, rendu l'adolescent plus responsable mais une fragilité demeurait chez le jeune homme. Abandonné trop vite par sa famille, Matt avait un grand besoin d'amour, or, Caroline venait de le quitter pour son meilleur ami, Vicky était décédée depuis plus d'un an et un monde surnaturel et effrayant venait de s'ouvrir à lui.

C'est pour cette raison que quand le blond avait commençait à faire des rêves dans lesquels apparaissaient sa sœur, il avait vu cela comme une bénédiction. Dans son esprit fragile et blessé, il s'était imaginé que Vicky venait pour le protéger.

Il s'était donc mis à exécuter toutes les missions que celle-ci lui dictée, allant même jusqu'à tenter d'empoisonner son ex petite copine. Cette nuit-là, Vicky l'avait prévenu de l'arrivé d'un nouvel allié auquel il devait faire confiance : Jeremy Gilbert.

Matt ne fut donc pas étonné lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte et vit le petit frère d'Elena devant lui.

_ Je t'attendais justement, dit le blond en s'écartant pour laisser entrer son invité.

_ Vicky t'a prévenu ? Demanda Jeremy.

_ Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le salon et s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

_ Vous faites comment pour communiquer, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Questionna le Gilbert en prenant lui aussi place dans un fauteuil.

_ Elle apparait dans mes rêves. Et toi comment tu fais ?

_ Je la vois. Tous le temps à toute heure de journée. Enfin quand elle veut bien se montrer bien sûr.

_ Comment tu …. ?

_Conséquence d'un sort, le coupa Jeremy. Je peux parler aux fantômes maintenant.

_ Plutôt cool.

_ Ouais… Alors ? Vicky t'a aussi demandé… des choses ?

_ Elle pense que les vampires de la ville sont un danger et qu'il faudrait s'en débarrasser.

_ Et tu penses qu'elle a raison ?

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Intervint Vicky en apparaissant soudainement sur le canapé.

_ Vicky vient d'apparaitre, informa Jeremy.

_ Je ne vous ais pas demandé de vous réunir pour douter de moi ! S'énerva le fantôme. Je veux que vous me débarrassiez de Damon Salvatore.

_ Elle veut qu'on élimine Damon.

_ Je sais, elle m'en a déjà parlé, dit Matt. Et sur ce coup, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Ce mec est un taré. Il est en grande partie responsable de la mort de Vicky, sans parler de toutes les autres morts dont il est responsable dans cette ville.

_ Mais cela risque de ne pas être simple. C'est un vampire et il est loin d'être faible. Sans parler du fait qu'il est toujours entouré de son ex petite amie vampire et de sa sœur vampire.

_ Sa sœur vampire ? Il a une sœur ?

_ Elle vient d'arriver en ville, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

_ Pense à son talon d'Achille, Jeremy. Intervint Vicky.

_ Vicky veut qu'on se concentre sur son talon d'Achille, rapporta le Gilbert.

_ Tu le connais ? Demanda Matt. Peut-être sa sœur, non ?

_ Non ! C'est MA sœur son talon d'Achille !

_ Elena ?

_ Ouais.

_ Mais on ne peut tout de même pas faire de mal à Elena, s'offusqua le blond.

_ Pas besoin de lui faire du mal, affirma Vicky, un grand sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il suffit jusque que Damon crois que vous pouvez lui faire du mal…

Elena regarda l'horloge pour la centième fois, malgré la rapidité de la trotteuse, les heures ne passaient pas et elle était toujours aussi désespéramment seule dans la cuisine du manoir Salvatore. Ce matin-là, la jeune femme s'était éveillée heureuse et amoureuse mais elle avait très vite déchanté en se rendant compte que Damon n'était plus à ses côtés dans le lit.

Après une douche et un habillage rapide, elle avait fait le tour de la maison, mais celle-ci était irrémédiablement vide. Que ce soit Damon, Katherine ou même Rubis, tous semblaient avoir disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ou le moindre mot.

Elle avait passé un coup de fil à Caroline et Bonnie mais toute deux ignoraient la cause du départ de ses colocataires. Aucune catastrophe ne s'était déroulée au cours de la nuit.

Personne ne répondait sur son portable et bien que l'horloge affiche midi passé, personne ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez pour le déjeuner.

La brune saisissait une nouvelle fois son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son amant quand une porte claqua dans l'entrée et que Katherine fit son apparition dans la pièce.

_ Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Elena dans un grand soupir de soulagement en se levant pour serrer son sosie dans ses bras.

Le vampire accepta difficilement l'étreinte, la culpabilité la rongeant atrocement.

_ J'étais partie faire un tour… Tu es toute seule ?

_ Oui. Rubis et Damon sont également porté disparus.

_ Je pensais que Damon serait déjà rentré.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Elena suspecte. Il y a un problème ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Ce matin, nous sommes juste parti faire un tour ensemble puis finalement j'avais des choses à faire en ville et nous nous sommes séparés.

_ Il t'a parlé de moi ? Interrogea la jeune femme soudainement curieuse.

_ Un peu… Mais je pense qu'il faut mieux que vous abordiez le sujet tous les deux, non ?

_ Oui, surement.

_ Elena… Commença Katherine l'air grave avant d'hésiter.

_Quoi ?

_ J'aimerais que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive ou quoi que je puisse faire qui puisse te blesser, il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que je tiens énormément à toi et que même si j'agis mal c'est contre ma volonté.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Katherine ?

_ J'aimerais tellement être comme toi. Etre une fille bien avec des principes.

_ Mais tu es une fille bien, tu te caches simplement derrière ton apparence de vampire. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe soudain ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

_ Pour rien, dit la Pierce. Je veux simplement que tu gardes cette conversation dans un coin de ton esprit.

Au moment où Katherine finissait sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et quelqu'un pénétra dans le manoir.

_ Je devrais monter dans ma chambre, termina rapidement le vampire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

La Pierce venait à peine de disparaitre que Damon entra dans la cuisine. Elena remarqua tout de suite que son air taquin et assuré avait totalement disparu de son visage. Il semblait entièrement perdu. La jeune femme eue presque envie de se lever pour le serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer mais elle devina que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

_ Je suis désolé pour hier soir, dit enfin Damon en prenant bien soin de garder sa tête baissée.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être… J'étais consentante.

_ Oui, mais je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs.

_ C'est-à dire ? Demanda Elena la voix froide.

_ C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas prêt pour commencer une relation avec toi.

_ Pas tant que Stefan n'est pas retrouvé, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, et tant que mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs…

_ Comment ça pas clair ? Le coupa Elena.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réellement des sentiments amoureux pour toi, Elena. Ou en tout cas pas seulement pour toi.

_ Comment tu peux me dire ça avec la nuit qu'on a passé hier, Damon ?

_ Hier c'était physique et seulement physique, dit le vampire en avalant difficilement sa salive.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça mais…

Elena se stoppa dans sa phrase. Son expression se figea. Et comme deux plus deux font quatre, tout pris sens dans l'esprit de la Gilbert. La bouche encore ouverte, son souffle s'accéléra et des sanglots commencèrent à apparaitre. Bientôt, le visage de la jeune femme fut couvert de larmes, elle lança un dernier regard plein de haine au Salvatore et monta les escaliers en courant telle une furie.

A grande enjambé et dans un cri de désespoir, Elena traversa le manoir jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre occupée par son ancêtre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle entra dans la pièce en fracassant la porte contre le mur.

Katherine leva la tête et regarda Elena droit dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Hurla Elena, un torrent de larmes continuant à couler. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Et voilà…. **

**Je crois que bon nombre d'entre vous, vont encore vouloir me tuer… **

**En tout cas j'attends vos messages avec encore plus d'impatience. Je suis à 13 messages de la barre des 100. Donc tous à vos claviers pour exploser cette barre des 100. SVP **

**A très bientôt pour la suite…**


	14. Retour à la maison

**Coucou ! Wahhhh ! J'ai mes 100 messages ! Merci à tous ! Bon je vous poste vite fait ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en début d'après-midi. Je sors ce soir et je vais surement être en retard dans ma préparation mais au moins vous aurez votre suite tant désiré… Que je suis gentille avec vous. Enfin, peut-être pas avec le chapitre que je vous réserve. Je crois que vous allez encore m'en vouloir ^^. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**M : Merci pour ton message. Oui, je dois avoir un don pour les fins qui mettent en attente et je suis fière de te dire que je recommence une nouvelle fois dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai les chapitres sont un peu court mais je préfère vous faire des chapitres un peu plus court mais avec un peu moins d'attente. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise avec Matt qui est dans les plans de Vicky. En tout cas encore merci. **

**Amandine : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que ta flemme des messages soit passé en tout cas pour ma part ^^ Et oui, Damon et Katherine, quelle bande de connard ! Mais bon… l'amour ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, non ? Pour Matt et Jeremy, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, ça craint. Tu en seras plus sur le sujet dans les prochains chapitres… **

**Anglik : Merci ma lectrice la plus fidèle ^^. Oui, j'avoue que torturer mes lecteurs fait partie de mon passe-temps favori, la preuve, je recommence dans ce chapitre. Vicky en effet est vraiment décidée à se venger mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'est pas la seule… Je te laisse le découvrir ^^ Pour ce qui est de ta haine pour Katherine, je crois que je ne vais pas améliorer les choses… mais bon… Je crois vraiment mais vraiment que tu vas finir par me lâcher avec toutes les choses que je te fais subir. Mais pitié… NON ^^. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message et pour la menace de mort ^^. Je crois que je ne vais pas améliorer les choses avec ce chapitre… En effet, Elena va en baver. Pas de Matt et Jeremy dans ce chapitre, surement le prochain. Ravie que tu sois en accord avec Anglik, c'est une lectrice que j'apprécie vraiment aussi )**

**Nana Anais : Merci, merci, merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que l'intrigue sur Jeremy et Matt te plaise, tu n'auras pas tes réponses dans ce chapitre sur ce sujet mais surement dans le prochain. Pour ce qui est de Elena, tu vas découvrir pas mal de chose sur ce chapitre, tu es dans le vrai sur pas mal de tes propositions, enfin, tu verras. Damon dans ce chapitre est à nouveau complètement paumé pour le moment il ne sait pas du tout ou il en ait avec Katherine ou avec Elena et moi non plus donc… ^^ En tout cas merci pour ton message et ne m'en veux pas trop ^^Et ne t'en fais pas je prends un vrai plaisir à réponse à tes romans. **

**Na : Merci pour ton message. Ne t'en fais pas je prends très bien tes critiques, je suis même ravie que tu abordes ce point car je trouve moi aussi que j'ai quelques problème avec les romances. J'ai beaucoup de mal souvent à écrire ces passages. J'ai souvent peur de tomber dans le « cucu la praline ». J'espère m'améliorer avec le temps… Pour ce qui est d'Elena, certes, cela change un peu de la série mais même dans la série Elena laisse entrevoir quelques doutes à certains moments, enfin selon moi. Et puis : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Les absents ont toujours tort. Je suis en tout cas ravie que Rubis te plaise. Elena pardonné à Damon dans 20 chapitres ? ^^ Peut être pas autant… enfin, je ne sais pas. On verra. Quant à montrer son côté sombre pourquoi pas mais je reste quand même persuadé qu'elle est profondément gentille. Elle ne pourra jamais égaler Katherine ou niveau méchanceté. En tout cas merci pour le message et j'espère que ma réponse te convient. **

**Retour à la maison**

Alaric était tranquillement installé dans le salon devant la télévision ou se diffusait les informations. Confortablement avachie dans le canapé, la tête posée sur l'un des accoudoirs, le sommeil reprenait ses droits face au professeur qui semblait ne pas beaucoup résister. La maison était calme, très calme voir même trop calme. Jeremy était parti chez un ami et Elena vivait depuis plusieurs mois chez les Salvatore.

Monsieur Saltzmam se délectait donc de la tranquillité sombrant peu à peu dans un assoupissement quand la porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

Alaric se réveilla dans un bon digne des jeux olympiques se provoquant par la même occasion une douceur aigue dans la nuque.

_ Elena ?

La jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son tuteur. La visage encore rouge écarlate et couver de larmes, elle se déchargea dans le couloir de ses nombreux bagages avant de foncer dans la cuisine.

Mais le professeur d'histoire ne comptait pas en rester là. Après tout, il était responsable de la Gilbert maintenant et si quelque chose la mettait dans cet état, il devait savoir quoi.

_ Pourquoi tu ramènes toutes affaires ici ? Demanda Alaric dans un bâillement en suivant la jeune femme.

_ Je réaménage ! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant un couteau pour couper sèchement une tranche de pain.

Le veuf regarda la fille de son ex-femme s'acharner sur la pauvre baguette, plutôt abasourdi. Bizarrement, sans même que la demoiselle meurtrière de pain ne lui ait touchée un mot, il commençait à deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez les Salvatore.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le professeur en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devinant que la conversation aller se prolonger.

_ Rien du tout ! Grogna la brune.

_ Je devrais peut-être appeler Damon ? Il sera surement coopératif…

_ Non ! Hurla la jeune femme. Tu ne l'appelles pas ! Tu ne l'appelle même plus jamais ! Plus jamais de la vie ! T'es mon père adoptif maintenant, tu dois être de mon côté !

_ Tu vas donc me dire toi-même ce qui se passe pour que je sois de ton côté, non ?

_ Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler à toi…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que t'es mon prof d'histoire et que t'es presque mon père maintenant. Ce serait trop bizarre.

_ Et si tu me voyais plutôt comme un ami ?

_ J'ai couché avec Damon.

_ Ok ! Dit précipitamment Alaric en faisant de grands gestes de mains comme pour repousser cette information le plus loin possible de lui. En faites, vois moi comme ton père !

La gêne du professeur arriva même à décrocher un petit sourire à la Gilbert. Mais son air grave et malheureux repris vite le dessus lorsqu'elle repensa à la matinée qu'elle venait de passer.

_ Ce matin, il a embrassé Katherine…

_ Embrassé comme … des amis ?

_ Non ! Pas comme des amis !

_ Je vois… Tu veux que je…

_ Non ! Le coupa Elena. Ne fais rien. Comporte-toi seulement comme un père et jette le dehors s'il vient.

_ Ok, opina Alaric en se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

En la serrant contre lui, il eut soudain une impression de retour en arrière quand Isobel, sa femme, se blottissait contre lui. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Et ce caractère bien trempé, tout Jenna. Oui, Elena était en quelque sorte la fille des deux femmes qu'il avait aimées. Il se devait de la protéger. Il leur devait à eux deux.

_ On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Aboya Katharine sur Damon. On doit aller la chercher !

Après le départ précipité de la Gilbert, Katherine était parti rejoindre son ex-petit ami dans sa chambre. Et tandis que celui-ci était assis sur le lit complètement décomposé, la vampire tournait en rond en hurlant et agitant les bras.

_ Mais réagit Damon ! On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés ?

_ Tu ne crois pas que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui, non ? Demanda le vampire retrouvant son royal sarcasme.

_ Alors c'est tout ? Elle part, elle nous en veut à mourir et nous on reste là comme deux idiots à ne rien faire du tout.

_ Elle a besoin de temps et nous aussi peut-être…

_ Comment ça nous aussi ?

_ Tant que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'est pas clair pour nous non plus, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller chercher Elena. Se serait, retourner le couteau dans la plait et la faire souffrir inutilement.

_ Mais c'est très clair pour moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ! J'aime Stefan moi ! J'ai déjà été très clair sur ce sujet !

_ C'est toi qui m'as embrassé Katherine !

_ Oui, mais…

La jeune femme se décomposa d'un seul coup. En effet, c'était bien elle qui avait déclenché ce baiser. La Pierce se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit assise aux côtés de Damon.

_ C'est moi la fautive finalement dans l'histoire. Je savais que j'étais une garce finie et en temps normal cette situation ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Mais là, c'est Elena. J'aime vraiment Elena, alors, pourquoi je lui fais ça ?

Damon regarda Katherine. Il était bien conscient qu'elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'elle ne lui parlait à lui.

_ Tu vois qu'il faut qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir.

_ Non ! S'énerva Katherine en se levant du lit. On ne va pas réfléchir Damon ! Les choses sont claires ! Très clair même ! Il n'y a rien entre nous !

_ Tu devrais peut-être te remettre en question Katherine ! C'est toi, la garce qui me pourri la vie depuis plus d'un siècle ! C'est parce que tu es revenu que je fais du mal à Elena. Je n'avais aucun doute avant que tu débarques dans nos vies et que tu fasses ressurgir tous ces doutes ! Et arrête de me mentir ! De te mentir !

_ Espèce de…

Elle le poussa. Il la poussa. Elle le poussa avec un cri aigue et il la repoussa encore plus fort. Ne se contrôlant plus, les cheveux défaits et le maquillage coulant de ses yeux, elle se rua sur lui, et dans un acte parfaitement débile mais totalement incontrôlable, tenta de lui arracher sa chemise. Les boutons explosèrent et Damon, tentant de la repousser, lui emprisonna les poignets de ses mains. Un grognement de rage et de douleur passa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se débattit comme une furie.

C'est à cet instant que sa jambe buta sur le rebord du lit et que, déséquilibrée, elle l'entraina dans sa chute. Elle en profita pour tenter de reprendre le dessus, et roula sur son ennemi qui se refusait à la libérer. Leurs souffles accélérés étaient les seuls sons perturbant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

Damon, dans un ultime effort, réussit enfin à la renverser et son corps paralysant le sien, remonta les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête. Allaitant, ils se regardèrent enfin, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Non.

Leurs yeux, chargés de haine et de mépris auraient pu être simplement aussi meurtriers que des canons de fusils. Mais il y avait pire dans ce sombre regard. Il y avait du désir. Un désir, qui brusquement prit le dessus sur tout le reste. La bouche du vampire rencontra celle de la Pierce. Brutal, mais passionné, leurs langues valsèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Damon lâchèrent celles de Katherine qui les fit glisser jusqu'au cou du jeune homme dans une forte étreinte qui ressemblait à un étranglement. D'une main habile, il la déshabille du peu de tissus qui lui restait, et la prenant par le creux de la nuque, rapprocha leurs deux corps….

Rubis poussa discrètement la porte du manoir Salvatore espérant ne croiser personne. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche… personne.

Ouf, fière d'elle la jeune femme entra. Elle ne s'était pas fait prendre, peut-être même que Damon, Katherine et Elena n'avait même pas remarqué son absence dans la nuit et son retour tardif en pleine après-midi. Elle n'aurait pas à inventer un gros mensonge au risque que son frère découvre la supercherie.

Elle s'en sortait comme une pro. Au feu les sentiments ! Il n'était plus son frère et Stefan non plus. Ils étaient deux bêtes ignobles, deux monstres près à tout pour assoiffer leur soif de sang.

Enfin sa vengeance allait- être assouvie. C'était presque trop beau…

**Alors ? Je dois changer d'adresse pour éviter les attentats ? ^^ **

**N'oubliez pas mon petit message. **


	15. Déprime et mauvais coups

**Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard. Cette semaine ne fut pas des plus faciles pour moi. Il y a huit jours j'ai perdu mon chat d'un cancer. Ce chat c'était mon rayon de soleil depuis deux ans et demi que je l'avais. J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre derrière mon clavier, je vous avoue même avoir pensé faire une pause. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé, ça n'aurait pas ramené ma Cléo et l'écriture au moins m'occupe l'esprit. **

**Je vous poste donc ce chapitre en espérant que ma faculté d'écriture ne s'est pas vaporisée avec les larmes. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes :**

**Na : Merci pour ton message. Tu as raison la relation entre Damon et Katherine est bizarre et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'elle le devient encore plus. Leurs sentiments sont complètement chamboulés, la rancœur est certes encore profonde mais l'attirance prend le dessus sur la raison. Pour ton point de vue sur Elena, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Elle est trop fade et une bonne rébellion lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais à l'heure actuelle, dans ma fic, je pense qu'elle traverse une période trop difficile surtout avec toutes les pertes qu'elle a subie et qu'elle n'a pas la force de se rebeller. A des moments la vie est tellement difficile qu'on préfère se laisser aller plutôt que réagir. Actuellement pour moi, Elena est trop en bas du gouffre pour réagir, maintenant cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Pour ce qui est de ton pronostic sur Rubis, il est plutôt bon mais pas exacte… Tu en seras beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre. Quant à la relation Elena et Damon, certes, les étapes sont brulés mais c'est exactement l'effet que je souhaitais. Qu'ils brulent les étapes montre l'intensité de leur relation mais aussi sa fragilité. C'est parfois très brutalement que commence les plus belles histoires. En tout cas merci pour tes remarques. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience. **

**Schtroumpf vampire : Quelle originalité de laisser ce genre de message sur toutes les fics Delena. Il y a trop de fic Delena à ton goût ? Ne les lis pas. Personnellement je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite merdeuse, qui fait des copié/collé de son message sans intérêt.**

**M : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le passage Elena et Alaric t'ais plus. Je vais essayer par la suite de mettre plus en avant leur relation. Pour ce qui est de Rubis, je pense que tu vise juste… ^^ Remercier tout le monde individuellement est un vrai plaisir pour moi, surtout que vos messages sont pour la plupart adorables et m'aides beaucoup à orienter l'histoire. **

**Anglik : Encore une fois merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que la scène Alaric/Elena t'ait autant plus. Je pense par la suite approfondir encore plus leur relation père/fille car même si les histoires d'amour occupent une place importante dans cette fic, les relation de famille aussi sont tout aussi importante. Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre je vais une nouvelle fois jouer avec tes nerfs car j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Damon et Katherine ont bien couchés ensemble. Mais pitié ne m'abandonne pas, reste ! ^^ Pour Rubis, en effet, elle prépare un mauvais coup mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle ne compte pas s'allier à Vicky, Jeremy et Matt. Elle a d'autres alliés et ceux-ci peuvent s'avérer plus dangereux encore. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour tes vacances qui j'espère se sont bien passées mais comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas posté. J'ai perdu mon chat cette semaine et je n'ai pas eu la force d'écrire mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal. **

**Nana Anais : Merci de rester fidèle malgré la torture que je vous fais subir. En effet, j'ai osé. Damon et Katherine ont bien couché ensemble. C'est vrai que pour le moment le Delena en prend un certain coup mais bon rassure toi pour le moment je n'ai pas décidé de caser Damon avec Katherine. Je n'ai rien décidé du tout. Je suis contente que la discussion entre Alaric et Elena t'ais aussi plus. Par la suite, je compte bien en mettre de nouvelles et développer un peu la relation de famille qu'il peut maintenant avec entre ces deux personnages. Dans ce chapitre, tu en découvriras également plus sur les projets de Rubis… **

**Anonyme : Voilà ! Une autre lectrice qui me déteste ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé pour le supplice. Bon en faites non je ne le suis pas vraiment, j'aime vous faire souffrir. Enfin, un peu… Pas trop quand même, je veux que vous restiez fidèle. Pour ce qui est des scènes Alaric/Elena, il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre mais je compte bien développer un peu plus leur relation par la suite. Damon et Katherine ? Je pense que tu ne vas pas t'en remettre… désolé. Pas de Delena dans ce chapitre non plus désolé mais ça viendra… Ne m'en veux pas trop ^^ Et puis bonnes vacances ! J'attends ton message à ton retour avec impatience. **

**Lolotte : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, je sais c'est affreux ce que je vous fais subir. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à me suivre… C'est plus marrant si je n'ai plus de lecteurs à torturer ^^**

**Ju : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. J'espère que le choc ne fut pas trop grand en découvrant les derniers chapitres. Damon doute parce que ses sentiments pour Katherine n'ont peut-être jamais réellement disparu. Il s'était persuadé qu'il la détestait mais maintenant qu'il vit avec elle, il n'arrive plus à se mentir à lui-même. Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Elena, je ne la connais pas encore mais je peux te dire qu'elle risque de ne pas être bonne ^^. Pour ce qui est des plans de Rubis, tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre. **

**Déprime et mauvais coups **

La vie peut-être une chienne ! Tu es heureuse, amoureuse, tout semble te sourire puis là une chaine de catastrophe te tombe sur le nez. Quand tu penses pouvoir enfin sortir du trous et bien à nouveau le destin s'acharne. On pense souvent qu'il y a ceux fleuri à la naissance puis les autres malchanceux qui devront toujours se battre pour obtenir gain de cause. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. La roue tourne et ta bonne étoile peut te lâcher du jour au lendemain.

C'est ce qui était arrivé à la jeune Elena Gilbert. Elle était mignonne, intelligente et issue d'une bonne famille. La vie lui réussissait, populaire au lycée et parents aimants. Puis, il y avait cet accident de voiture et là tout c'était enchainé. Ses parents étaient décédés, son frère avait mal tourné, elle était tombé amoureuse d'un vampire, elle avait appris son adoption, ses parents biologiques s'avéraient de vrais salops, elle se découvrait au cœur d'une prophétie, elle tombait sous le charme du frère psychopathe de son petit-ami…

Bref, la petite vie tranquille d'Elena avait tourné à l'enfer en l'espace d'un an. C'est donc après avoir constaté ses nombreux coups du sort que la jeune femme avait pris la décision de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour toujours. L'expression se lever d'un mauvais pied ne pouvait se révéler exacte si on ne se levait pas du tout.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines jour pour jour que la brune n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Ses déplacements étaient réservés à la salle de bain c'est-à-dire trois mètres à tout casser. La jeune femme n'avait cette fois ci pas renoncé à son hygiène et faisait tout de même l'effort de prendre une douche par jour mais cela lui demandé souvent deux bonnes heures de préparation psychologique. Pour l'alimentation, au grand heureusement, Alaric était là. Chaque jour, il lui préparait plusieurs plateaux repas qu'il lui servait avec un discourt bien paternaliste sur les surprises de la vie quand on décédait de se battre.

Mais il était bien là le problème. Elena n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Elle avait pris la décision de se battre pour survivre à la prophétie de Klaus et où cela l'avait-il mené ? Jenna était morte, John aussi, Stefan avait rejoint les rangs de l'hybride et Damon avait détruit le peu d'espoir, qu'il lui restait, d'être heureuse dans la vie.

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, au moins, la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité. Tel un pansement pour le cœur, ses draps apaisaient sa douleur. Tel un mouchoir, son oreiller essayait ses déboires. Oui, s'était bel et bien décidé, la Gilbert comptait passer le reste de sa vie dans son lit.

Mais s'était sans compter sur l'inquiétude d'Alaric concernant sa fille adoptive. Même si la perspective que son enfant reste sagement enfermé dans sa chambre, plutôt que de courir après des vampires, était plutôt rassurante pour un père, il ne pouvait pas se contenter, toute sa vie, de lui préparer des gratins et des tartes.

Et pour agir, le professeur d'histoire avait des alliées de taille : Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett.

Ce matin-là, sans même prévenir ou ne serait-ce que frapper à la porte, le vampire et la sorcière arrivèrent dans l'ancre de la Gilbert. Elena encore endormie fut réveillé par ses deux amie qui sans hésiter une seconde, sautèrent sur le lit de la jeune femme.

_ On se réveille là-dedans, dit à forte intonation Caroline et tapotant de postérieur d'Elena.

_ Et que ça saute ! Ajouta Bonnie en attrapant le bras de sa meilleure amie pour la tirer hors des draps.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grommela Elena en plongeant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

_ On vient te sortir de ton enfer. Donc tu vas te préparer et, dans 30 minutes, nous sommes parti pour une virée de shopping entre filles que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier, ma chérie, dit la blonde avec enthousiasme.

_ Je ne veux pas sortir, je ne veux plus jamais sortir de cette pièce. Pas besoin de shopping puisque comme je vais rester dans ma chambre à vie, je n'aurais plus besoin de fringue. Juste des pyjamas débiles qu'Alaric pourra aller me chercher lui-même. Faut voir le bon côté des choses, je vais faire vachement d'économie.

_ Tu vas te ressaisir cocote et sauter dans un jean parce que je te préviens tu vas sortir de cette chambre de gré ou de force ! S'exclama Caroline.

_ Caroline, pas besoin de s'emporter, intervint Bonnie. Elena va nous suivre bien gentiment, n'est-ce pas Elena ? Parce que face à un vampire hystérique et une sorcière, tu n'as aucune chance.

_ Hystérique ? dit la Forbes en regardant avec insistance la sorcière.

Mais celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle fixait Elena sans démordre un seul instant d'un moment de faiblesse. Finalement Elena poussa un long soupir, poussa les couvertures et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain visiblement de mauvaise humeur mais cédant au menace de ses amies.

* * *

><p>Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, pourtant Katharine se trouvait dans la cuisine derrière une baguette de pain, du fromage et du jambon à se préparer un sandwich. Pas très équilibré tout cela ! Mais la Pierce faisait partie de ses femmes, quand bien-t-on nombreuses, qui pensaient que la nourriture, non diététique et en grande quantité, réduisait les peines de cœur. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui avait été réellement réduit, c'était le nombre de fringues de sa garde-robe qu'elle pouvait encore porté suite à sa prise de poids.<p>

Malgré que la vampire tienne particulièrement à ses courbes de déesse, elle n'avait pas à se résoudre à reprendre une alimentation normale. Elena n'avait pas fait une seule apparition depuis son départ, Rubis désertait la maison de longues heures dans la journée et Damon s'était replongé dans ses plans afin de sauver Stefan. Katherine, d'ordinaire plutôt solitaire, ne supportait plus cette situation.

C'est pour quoi, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand le Salvatore pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

_ Ah ? Tu es là… Dit Damon surpris et visiblement embarrassé.

Il se dandina sur lui-même en faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche. Katherine devina sans grande difficulté, qu'il cherchait un moyen de l'esquiver. Mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas en restait là. Le jeu du silence avait assez duré.

_ Je savais que la bonne éducation, c'était Stefan qui en avait hérité mais je ne pensais pas à ce point goujat !

_ Goujat ? Parce que je rentre dans la cuisine pendant ta crise de boulimie ? S'offusqua le vampire.

_ Non ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

_ Non, je ne vois pas. Eclaire moi donc…

_ Tu couches avec Elena pour lui dire le lendemain que ce n'était que physique puis tu couches avec moi et tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. GOUJAT !

_ J'ai été très clair avec toi, Katherine. Je ne sais pas où en sont mes sentiments, maintenant si tu voulais bien m'excuser j'ai un frère à retrouver.

_ Oh ! Bien sûr ! Damon, le grand frère au grand sens des responsabilités, lança la Pierce la voix pleine de sarcasme.

_ Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir plus d'un siècle et d'avoir pour seul responsabilité de s'habiller le matin.

_ T'es ignoble ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste avec toi, je devrais rejoindre Elena. C'est près d'elle qu'est ma place.

_ Pour info, elle te déteste autant qu'elle me déteste. Mais si tu veux partir, je t'en prie, je ne te retiendrais pas…

Damon se tourna et commença à quitter la cuisine mais Katherine le stoppa dans son élan pour fuir.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement calme et soucieuse. Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?

Damon se tourna à nouveau vers son premier grand amour, la regarda dans les yeux et réfléchie un instant avant de prendre la parole.

_ Ce serais plus facile, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le souhaiter réellement, avoua le vampire ne lâchant pas la jeune femme du regard.

_ Où va-t-on, Damon ?

_ Je ne sais pas, jusque-là c'est toujours toi qui avait mené la danse.

_ Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai perdu pied.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. La tension était palpable. Les deux plus grands manipulateurs que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, se retrouvaient à leur tour dans la situation du manipulé, manipulé par leurs cœurs hésitant.

Damon fit le premier pas vers la jeune femme qui s'empressa de faire tous les autres les séparant. Les bras forts du Salvatore enlacèrent la taille fine de la Pierce. Katherine commença à jouer de ses lèvres, les approchant de celles de son amant puis les éloignant avant qu'elles ne puissent se toucher. Les tendres caresses se firent de plus en plus sensuelles. Damon craquait sous le jeu de supplice que lui faisait subir la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci semblait s'en délecter. La torture trouva remède lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et que leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser avec passion. Le Salvatore poussa lentement sa partenaire jusqu'à que les fesses de celle-ci heurt la table de la cuisine. La pression des bras du vampire autour de la taille de la brune s'intensifia lorsqu'il la souleva pour la monter sur la table.

Leur étreinte se serait surement prolongée, si Rubis n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour faire apparition dans la pièce.

Le cri de dégout de la fille Salvatore interrompu de manière précipité le rapprochement des deux amants qui s'empressèrent de se séparer chacun se réfugiant d'un côté opposé de la cuisine.

_ Il y a des chambres pour faire ça, hurla Rubis une grimace encore très significative sur le visage.

Aucun des deux ne trouva mot pour répondre. Coupables !

_ Sur la table en plus ! Là où on mange ! Insista la jeune femme.

_ Oui, bon, c'est bon, mère Theresa, s'énerva Katherine.

_ Non, mais je m'absente quelques heures et je vous retrouve à moitié à poil dans la cuisine. On vit en communauté, je vous rappelle.

_ En parlant de tes absences, où vas-tu depuis quelques jours ? Demanda Damon cherchant principalement à changer de sujet mais, sans le vouloir réellement, mettant en lumière un point intéressant.

_ Je… euh… je me balade dans la région, chercha à se justifier sa sœur. Puis de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux.

La conversation commençant à déraper vers un sujet glissant, Rubis préféra prendre congé en vitesse en rejoignant sa chambre.

Katherine et Damon restèrent dans la pièce. La chaleur momentanée était retombé en flèche avec l'arrivée de la Salvatore et l'ambiance était passé du bouillant au glacial.

_ Dommage les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes, dit finalement Katherine avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je rêve où tu m'allumes ? Demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils comme lui seul savait le faire.

_ Peut-être… Répondit la vampire en quittant la pièce.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant, pour lancer un clin d'œil coquin vers le beau brun.

* * *

><p>Rubis ferma la porte de sa chambre en soufflant un grand coup. Elle venait de l'échappée belle. Heureusement que Katherine et son frère étaient trop préoccupés par leur idylle renaissante pour la surveiller.<p>

Elle colla son oreille au mur, Damon était toujours dans la cuisine et elle entendait la Pierce dans le salon. Tous deux semblaient avoir repris leurs activités sans s'inquiéter de ses manigances. C'était même assez surprenant à quelle vitesse, malgré le passé, une confiance lui avait été apportée. Rubis avait connu son frère plus soupçonneux. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir changé ou alors c'était qu'il était trop préoccupé par ses problèmes avec Katherine, Elena et Stefan. Mais quel que soit la raison de cette confiance soudaine, c'était une bonne chose pour elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit et d'entre les lattes et le matelas, elle sortit un petit téléphone portable. Dans le répertoire, un seul numéro. Elle appuya sur la touche verte et bientôt la sonnerie se fit entendre.

_ Allo ? Dit une voix masculine.

_ Ross, c'est Rubis.

_ Rubis ? Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt.

_ Et je ne pensais pas t'en donner si tôt mais les choses s'avèrent plus facile que je ne le pensais. Ils sont bien trop distraits pour survivre. Aucun d'eux ne s'est aperçu que je les surveiller. J'ai exactement trois vampires, un loup garou et une sorcière à te proposer.

_ Belle chasse ! Et le collègue ?

_ Alaric ? Mignon mais pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il est complètement à la botte de ses créatures. S'il interfère dans les plans, on le tuera.

_ Je n'aime pas tuer ceux d'entre nous mais si on doit en arriver là…

_ Quand penses-tu que tu auras pu rassembler l'équipe ?

_ D'ici une bonne semaine, plus le temps du voyage vise quinze jours. Tu as regroupé des renseignements sur eux ?

_ Je peux même te dire à quelle heure ils vont pisser !

_ Parfait. Je te recontacte quand nous seront prêt…

* * *

><p>Katherine referma la porte de sa chambre. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Stefan et maintenant tout était remis en doute. Voilà même qu'elle se mettait à faire du rentre dedans à Damon.<p>

Et Elena ! Comment allait réagir Elena si elle apprenait ce nouveau petit jeu ? Elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle devait rester solidaire à sa descendante. Elle était sa seule famille, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ? Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'est ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Pour Elena ? Pour Damon ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un bout de sa valise dépassant de sous le lit. Partir ? Devait-elle partir ? Les lâcher dans la lutte contre Klaus ? Abandonner Stefan à son sort ?

Elle pourrait reprendre sa vie sans attache. Damon n'aurait pu à hésiter et pourrait déclarer sa flamme à Elena. Elena pourrait pardonner à l'homme qu'elle aime.

Précipitamment, la vampire ouvrit son armoire et commença à jeter en boules ses habits dans la valise.

Oui, sa décision était prise. Elle allait disparaitre dans la nuit comme elle l'avait fait en 1864, laissant derrière elle un homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer vraiment. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, cette fois, Katherine ne partait pas seulement pour elle…

**Vos impressions ? J'ai essayé cette fois ci de ne pas être trop méchante et de ne pas laisser de gros suspense. J'espère quand même avoir vos nombreux messages ! **


	16. Le plan machiavélique

**Salut à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien concernant la perte de ma Cléo. C'est encore assez difficile pour moi mais j'essaye de me faire à l'idée qu'elle est partie. Pour passer le cap, j'ai été à la SPA cherché un petit chaton abandonné afin de donner mon amour à une nouvelle petite boule de poil. **

**En ce qui concerne la fic, voici le nouveau chapitre. Toujours pas d'Elena dans celui-ci mais beaucoup de Damon. ) Merci à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos messages pour me motiver à me mettre derrière mon clavier pour mes derniers jours de vacances. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes :**

**Amandine : Merci pour ton message. En effet, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font Damon et Katherine… Je sais pour les fans du couple Delena, je suis bien cruel mais rassure toi, rien n'est fixé pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore si Damon finira avec Katherine donc Elena a encore toutes ses chances. En tout cas sache que j'aime beaucoup ta réaction ^^ Ton emportement vis-à-vis de Katherine et Rubis m'a bien fait rire. J'espère avoir tes impressions pour ce chapitre )**

**Anglik : Merci, toujours fidèle au poste avec tes longs messages. J'adore ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ton soutien dans la perte de mon chat. Pour ce qui est de la fic, désolé de te filer la nausée ^^. Concernant ta question sur les réels sentiments de Damon vis-à-vis d'Elena, il est complètement paumé en ce moment. Il ne sait plus si son cœur penche plutôt pour Katherine ou plutôt pour Elena. De plus Katherine est avec lui, et tout le monde sait que les absents ont toujours tort. Pour ce qui est de Caroline, sache que moi aussi je suis une grande fan de ce personnage. Quant au départ de Katherine, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'un rebondissement risque de retarder son départ… peut-être même l'annuler. Pas de scène Elena/Damon dans ce chapitre mais elles vont bientôt revenir. **

**Scarlette : Merci pour ton message et pour ton soutien concernant la perte de ma Cléo. Sache que j'ai été à la SPA pour sauver un petit chaton et lui apporter mon amour. Certes, ce n'est pas ma Cléo mais je pense que je vais très m'attacher à cette petite boule de poil. **

**Nana Anais : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour ton soutien concernant la perte de mon chat. Tu as raison l'occupation fait passer la douleur. Pour m'occuper je suis allé chercher un petit chaton à la SPA et je vous ai écrit un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Désolé pas d'évolution sentimentale dans ce chapitre mais un gros rebondissement. Je te laisse le découvrir. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message et de ne pas me détester ^^. En effet, je pense connaitre les scènes que tu n'as pas aimé^^. Désolé toujours pas de Delena dans ce chapitre mais ça arrive petit à petit. Mais si ça peut te rassurer il n'y a pas non plus de scènes entre Damon et Katherine. Et puis dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit rebondissement qui je pense va te plaire. Je te laisse le découvrir. **

**Le plan machiavélique **

Jeremy toqua délicatement à la porte de la chambre d'Elena. Pas de réponse. Il renouvela sa tentative et une nouvelle fois, le silence demeura. Doucement, il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et regarda de gauche à droite. Sa sœur semblait bien absente. Coup de chance ! Alors que la jeune femme ne quittait pas sa chambre depuis des semaines, lorsqu'il se décidait à mettre en œuvre son plan, celle-ci quittait les lieux. L'occasion était presque trop belle.

Sans faire de bruit et en évitant de déplacer le moindre objet, le Gilbert s'introduit dans l'ancre de son ainée afin d'y rechercher la chose de toutes ses convoitises. En fouillant minutieusement tous les placards, le jeune homme espérait qu'Elena n'avait pas emportée avec elle, le sujet principal de son plan.

Mais au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Jeremy constata avec joie que le téléphone portable de sa sœur se trouvait bel et bien sur les lieux et même plus exactement sous l'oreiller de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, il s'en saisit et quitta la pièce du crime. Il dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et sortie de la maison pour rejoindre une voiture dans laquelle l'attendait Matt Donovan.

_ Tu l'as ? Demanda le blond.

Pour répondre, Jeremy se contenta de lever le téléphone tel un trophée inespéré. Matt afficha un sourire de satisfaction et démarra la voiture en direction de leur nouveau repère.

Rubis était devenue méfiante. Une seule erreur de sa part pouvait faire échouer une vengeance qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place. Certes, Damon et Katherine étaient actuellement préoccupés par leurs petits soucis personnels mais tous deux étaient loin d'être idiots. Une simple faute pouvait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

C'est donc en voulant paraitre le plus naturel possible que la jeune femme rejoignit son frère dans le salon où celui-ci feuilletait un grimoire de sorcellerie.

Damon plongé dans sa lecture, ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder pour déterminer qui elle était. Sa démarche la trahissait. Plus hésitante que celle de Katherine mais aussi plus agressive que celle d'Elena. Sans parler des claquements de talon qui écarter toutes hypothèses d'une arrivée masculine.

Rubis remarqua l'indifférence de son frère mais ne se découragea pas. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé au côté de celui-ci et posa sa tête sur son épaule afin de lire également les écrits magiques du grimoire.

Damon donna un petit coup d'épaule afin de déloger la tête de sa sœur mais la jeune femme ne releva pas l'effort d'esquive de son frère et resta bien en place.

_ Tu me fais des câlins maintenant ? Demanda Damon septique et cherchant l'erreur dans cette attitude peu commune chez Rubis.

_ Ce n'est pas un câlin. Je m'installe.

_ C'est quand même beaucoup trop de proximité ! Fit remarquer le vampire, une nouvelle fois en tentant de chasser sa sœur de son épaule.

_ Tu n'es pas si frigide avec Katherine ou Elena…

_ La situation est différente. Est-ce que tu es en train de te comparer, toi, ma sœur, avec mes maitresses ?

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas je sais très bien que nous n'avons pas ce genre de lien. Mais cela n'empêche pas que nous soyons liés d'une certaine manière.

Damon se tourna vers Rubis, digérant encore mal l'information. Venait-elle réellement de dire qu'il était lié ? Eux deux ? Après un siècle et demi de haine ?

_ Tu es bien consciente de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Malgré lui, le Salvatore arracha un petit rire à la jeune femme.

_ Oui, malgré mon grand âge, j'ai encore toute ma tête !

_ A quoi tu joues, Rubis ? Demanda Damon soudainement suspect.

_ Je ne joue pas. Je suis simplement lucide et je ne peux pas nier qu'à une certaine époque nous avons été frère et sœur.

_ Que tu le veules ou non, nous sommes toujours frère et sœur.

_ Techniquement, certes… mais…

_ Mais ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu des conflits que notre lien de filiation s'est évaporé. Et puis pourquoi nous avons cette conversation ?

_ Parce que j'aimerais qu'on passe l'éponge sur certaines choses. Ces dernières semaines, ça m'a rappelé lorsque père était encore là et que nous vivions tous ensemble.

_ A l'époque aussi, nos rapports étaient conflictuels…

_ Oui, mais ils n'avaient pas pris une telle ampleur. Je pense que pour retrouver notre petit frère, on devrait à nouveau se faire confiance.

Le vampire regarda sa sœur de bas en haut, vérifiant encore une fois que c'était bien elle et non un sosie. Mais non ! C'était bien Rubis et ces mots sortaient bien de sa bouche.

Curieusement même si l'initiative de réconciliation de sa sœur le touchait, Damon avait bien du mal à y croire. Ça sentait le roussi à des kilomètres. Rubis n'était vraiment pas du genre à venir se blottir contre son grand frère en lui demandant des réconciliations. Elle n'était déjà pas comme ça du temps où elle était humaine donc en tant que vampire… Quelque chose cloché !

Mais le Salvatore se contenta de sourire et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne comptait pas le lui montrer mais, la jeune femme venait d'éveiller ses soupçons.

A peine arrivé dans la pièce, Damon put constater que son téléphone portable vibrait sur son lit. Rien de très intéressant à tous les coups ! Pourtant sa curiosité lui fit regarder immédiatement qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il savait pertinemment que Stefan n'essayerait pas de le joindre mais au fond de lui, chaque fois que son petit mobile s'illuminait, une lueur d'espoir apparaissait. Peut-être que son frère lui enverrait un mot, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Du moins qu'il était toujours vivant.

Ce n'était pas Stefan. Pourtant, le nom s'affichant était tout aussi surprenant. Elena ? Elle lui en voulait à mort. Pourquoi essayerait-elle de le joindre ? A moins qu'elle n'est un réel problème…

Damon appuya sur la touche « afficher le message » et celui-ci se déploya devant ses yeux. _« SOS. Tombe sous l'église. ». _

Sa main se crispa et le téléphone retomba sur le lit. A peine une seconde plus tard, le vampire avait disparu dans un courant d'air.

Lorsque le vampire arriva près de la tombe, l'endroit était désert. Pas un bruit. Le silence lui-même devenait suspect. Pas un oiseau, pas un lapin… Rien ! Juste le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres.

Damon s'engouffra lendemain dans la tombe puis se retourna soudainement. Une impression ! Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière lui. Mais personne à l'horizon et même un vampire n'aurait pas pu être aussi rapide et disparaitre sans qu'il n'ait rien vu.

Il s'avança encore un peu plus dans la tombe et quand il s'y attendait le moins, un énorme rocher vint boucher l'entrée par laquelle il venait de passer. Rapidement, il se dépêcha de tenter de pousser l'obstacle mais celui-ci était bien trop lourd. Aucun vampire n'aurait pu déplacer seul un tel rocher. Mais le résultat était le même. Damon était bel et bien coincé dans cette tombe.

_ Elena ? Cria-t-il.

Mais la seule réponse fut son écho. Etait-il réellement seul ? Pourquoi Elena lui avait-elle envoyé ce message ? Etait-elle en train de le piéger pour se venger ?

Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Elena. Rubis alors ? Elle était encore à la maison lorsqu'il était parti précipitamment.

Le vampire venait à peine de se souvenir de l'avertissement d'Elena concernant Jeremy quand, une balle de bois, puis deux, puis trois vinrent le frapper en plein dans l'abdomen. Il tenta vainement de se raccrocher à la paroi de la grotte mais s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

A cet instant, Jeremy et Matt sortirent de leur cachette tout deux munis d'une arme.

_ On l'a eu ! Dit dans un cri de joie Matt en se précipitant vers le vampire étendu au sol.

_ Attend ! L'intercepta Jeremy. Il n'est pas mort. Il faut lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ne t'approche pas lui. Il est plus malin qu'on ne peut le penser.

Rubis passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur la joue où son frère venait de déposer un baiser. Ce geste la troublait plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginait. Pourtant c'est elle qui avait commencé ce petit jeu mais elle s'y était fait prendre.

C'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui la sortie de sa rêverie. Qui venait de sortir se précipitamment ? Elle se leva, poussa légèrement le rideau de la salle pour regarder le jardin mais la personne n'était déjà plus visible. Toutes les voitures étaient dans la cour.

La jeune femme monta dans la chambre de son frère mais celle-ci était vide. C'était donc Damon qui venait de quitter la maison ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone se trouvant encore sur le lit. Damon ne partait jamais sans son téléphone ! Rubis se saisit de l'appareil et constata que sur l'écran ce n'était pas la page d'accueil qui apparaissait mais… un message.

Un message d'Elena. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de la Salvatore devint livide.

Elle jeta littéralement le mobile et courut dans une autre chambre de la maison. Quand elle rentra sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Katherine. Cette dernière, surprise, lâcha les nombreuses valises qu'elle portait.

_ Tu t'en va ? Demanda Rubis en voyant les affaires de sa pire ennemi étendu sur le sol.

Katherine commença à chercher ses mots mais avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi répondre, la Salvatore la coupa.

_ Je m'en fiche en faites de ce que tu comptes faire mais …. Je crois que Damon a un problème.

**Voilà, voilà… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attends vos messages avec impatience. Je vais essayer de poster la suite très rapidement. **


	17. Une preuve d'amour

**Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour et cette fois plutôt rapidement. Je suis assez fière de moi, je l'avoue. J'aimerais, tout d'abords, vous poser une question concernant la suite de cette fic. Vous devez tous savoir en tant que fan de Vampire Diaries que la série reprendra en Amérique le 15 Septembre. Je souhaite donc savoir si vous préférez que je termine cette fic et vous laisse découvrir la saison 3 tranquillement sans vous troubler avec ma propre version de la saison 3 ou alors, préférez-vous que je relance l'intrigue et fasse durer la fic encore quelques mois et quelques chapitres de plus. Certes, j'aime énormément cette fic et je suis totalement prête à la continuer malgré la rentrée mais j'aimerais savoir si mes lecteurs vont continuer à me suivre. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Anglik : Merci et encore merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous. En ce qui concerne ta question sur Rubis qui risque de se faire prendre à son propre jeu, je pense que tu as raison. Damon est loin d'être idiot et il sent que sa sœur cache quelque chose. Tu as raison aussi sur le fait que Damon tient toujours à Elena. Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'Elena aussi tient toujours à Damon. Mais là-dessus, je ne te dirais rien de plus, je te laisse le découvrir. Et oui, Katherine ne disparait pas du tableau. En même temps, je pense que tu l'as compris, j'aime beaucoup ma petite Katherine et je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser comme ça. Où était Elena ? Tout simplement de sortie (forcée^^) avec Caroline et Bonnie. Petite scène Damon/Elena dans ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de ta question sur mon petit chat, il a 3 mois. Il venait d'être déposé dans un carton devant la SPA avec ses frères et sœurs quand je suis venu le chercher. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **

**M : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le rapprochement entre Damon et Elena te plaise même si comme tu le dis dans ton message, ce n'est pas vraiment sincère pour le moment. Quant à Damon, et bien oui, il est toujours paumé entre les deux femmes de sa vie. Et je t'avoue que pour l'instant l'auteur est tout aussi paumée ^^. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Damon tient encore à Elena malgré l'évolution avec Katherine. Il fonce toujours pour la secourir. Pour ta question sur Rubis malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je vais tourner les choses. En tout cas c'est vrai que Rubis commence de plus en plus à s'habituer à la présence de son frère auprès d'elle. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais faire partir ma petite Katherine ? ^^ Et bien non ! Je l'aime trop ! ^^ **

**Scarlette : Merci pour ton message et sache que c'est un grand plaisir pour moi que répondre aux messages de mes lecteurs. J'adore recevoir vos messages mais j'aime aussi y répondre. Je te remercie pour ton adorable message concernant mon petit chat. Et pour répondre à ta question, il s'appelle Patch. **

**Nana Anais : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et ton adorable encouragement concernant mon nouveau petit chaton. Pour ce qui est de la fic, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que Elena est de retour dans ce chapitre et même un petit peu le Delena. En effet, tu avais bien jugé Rubis, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça finalement. Elle a quand même un cœur mais il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'elle en veut réellement beaucoup à ses frères. Je suis également contente que la facette de Jeremy (un petit peu noir) te plaise. Je te laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. **

**17. Une preuve d'amour**

Damon ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Sa vue était trouble, il décelait à peine ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Une douleur vive retentissait dans sa tête. Il tenta de se passer la main sur le visage mais tous ses membres étaient lourds. Il était encore allongé sur la terre poussiéreuse de la tombe sous l'église. Il discernait du mouvement autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui pouvait-être ses personnes. Fuir lui était impossible, il était trop faible. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles dans la poitrine et il pouvait sentir une grande quantité de verveine couler dans ses veines.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour lui que le vampire était inquiet. Ses pensées allaient toutes entières vers Elena. Etait-elle réellement en danger ? Est-ce seulement un piège ? L'avait-elle piégé elle-même pour se venger ? Il ne ressentait pas sa présence près de lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Il était très faible et ses capacités vampiriques étaient hautement affectées. De plus, elle pouvait se retrouver emprisonnée un peu plus loin dans la tombe.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se sauver et surtout, il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Une quinte de toux le pris, ce qui attira l'attention de ses deux ravisseurs.

Matt s'approcha du vampire une grimace au visage et poussa celui-ci d'un coup de pied.

_ Espèce de salop ! Dédaigna le jeune homme.

_ Ce que tu fais est inutile Matt, intervint Jeremy.

_ Inutile ? Cet enfoiré est responsable de la mort de ma sœur ! Hurla le blond en crachant sur le Salvatore.

_ Je sais mais lui donner un coup de pied c'est comme lui lancer du coton. Autant dire totalement inutile. Je connais d'autres moyens bien plus efficaces de faire payer un vampire.

Les gestes accompagnant les mots, Jeremy commença à sortir tout un attirail d'arme en tout genre, qu'il avait subtilement dérobé à Alaric. L'avantage d'avoir un père adoptif tueur de vampire c'est que question torture, il avait le plein d'arsenal à la maison.

Lorsque les deux complices avaient mis le plan en élaboration, ils en avaient tous deux conclu qu'un simple homicide ne serait pas digne des plus grandes vengeances. Ainsi Jeremy avait subtilisé quelques armes à son tuteur afin de faire payer le vampire.

Vicky, également présente dans la tombe, se délectait du spectacle. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait de ce moment. Elle avait de mainte fois espérait que quelqu'un vienne à bout de son premier meurtrier et le jour était enfin venu. Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience, que pendant la séance de torture, le vampire lui hurle des excuses dans ses cris de douleurs.

* * *

><p>Lorsque tout va mal dans notre vie et que la déprime prend le déçu, nous sommes nombreux à penser que l'isolement est une solution. Pourtant, on constate bien souvent qu'au contraire, la solitude est parfois synonyme de gouffre.<p>

Cette observation, Elena Gilbert pouvait la faire. Ces semaines d'enfermement n'avaient fait que lui permettre de ressasser sans cesse tous les malheurs de sa vie alors que cette après-midi avec ses deux meilleures amies lui avait totalement vidé l'esprit. Certes les décès et trahisons planaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête mais elle se sentait tout de même plus légère et l'espoir de jours meilleurs était réapparu.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et en pleine conversation sur leurs achats de la journée que les trois jeunes femmes passèrent le pas de porte. Elena n'aurait même pas remarqué une présence inhabituelle dans le salon si Caroline et Bonnie ne s'étaient pas brutalement immobilisées. Là, chez elle, debout autour de la table basse, se trouvait Katherine, Rubis et Alaric, le visage grave.

En apercevant sa descendante, la Pierce ne put retenir un soupir de quiétude. Elle traversa la pièce en une demi-seconde et vint blottir la jeune femme contre elle.

_ Tu vas bien ! Constata Katherine des larmes de soulagement lui montant aux yeux.

_ Tu as envoyé un message à Damon il y a peu ? Enchaina Rubis ne perdant pas le nord.

_ Non, répondit Elena en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son ancêtre.

_ Où est ton téléphone ? Continua la Salvatore.

_ Certainement dans ma chambre. Je l'avais oublié.

_ Donc le message de détresse qu'a reçu Damon ne venait pas de toi, récapitula Katherine.

_ Quel message ? Demanda Bonnie, comprenant qu'un problème était en train de se présenter.

_ C'était un piège ! Et Damon a foncé dedans, paniqua Rubis. On doit y aller.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à saisir sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle n'est quitté le salon, Katherine intervint.

_ Et Elena, alors ?

_ Tu vois bien qu'Elena n'est pas en danger. Mon frère par contre, si. Donc tu bouges ton cul ou tu restes ici mais moi j'y vais.

La Pierce serra une dernière fois son double contre elle puis quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que sa pire ennemie. Ne resta plus dans la maison qu'Alaric et les trois amies.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bonnie en se tournant vers Alaric.

_ Damon a reçu un message de détresse du portable d'Elena. Celui-ci disait qu'elle se trouvait à la tombe sous l'église. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'était qu'un piège, raconta le professeur d'histoire.

_ Et nous ? Que devons-nous faire ? Damon est en danger ! Dit Caroline.

_ Pour le moment nous devons simplement attendre. Nous ne savons pas ce qui attend Katherine et Rubis dans cette grotte, répondit sagement Alaric.

_ Moi je sais ce qui les attends, souffla Elena le regard dans le vide.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Bonnie.

_ Réfléchie, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers la sorcière. Qui en voulait à Damon ? Qui parlait de s'en débarrasser ? Qui avait accès à mon portable aussi facilement ?

_ Jeremy… Comprit Bonnie.

_ Oui, confirma Elena.

_ Bon ! Se rassura Caroline. Au moins, on sait que Katherine et Rubis ne risquent rien si c'est Jeremy.

_ Rubis et Katherine… non mais Jeremy…

Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, Elena se saisit de ses clés de voitures et courut en direction de la porte, tout de suite suivie de Bonnie. Caroline et Alaric échangèrent un regard perplexe mais ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à suivre les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

><p>Rubis arriva la première sur les lieux. La tombe était là, devant elle, seulement quelques pas la séparaient de son entrée. Tout semblait calme puis soudain un hurlement de douleur déchira le silence provoquant une envolée précipitée des nombreux oiseaux de la forêt.<p>

La jeune femme reconnue sans hésitation le cri de son frère, elle allait foncer tête baissée dans la grotte quand une main se posa sur son épaule la stoppant.

Rubis réagit vivement prête à attaquer mais le vampire adversaire était plus fort et plus âgé. Katherine stoppa toute tentative de défense d'un geste calme presque détendu.

_ Calme toi ! Ce n'est que moi…

_ Oui, bien justement, réagit Rubis en repoussant violemment la main de Katherine de son épaule.

_ C'est complètement idiot de foncer là-dedans sans réfléchir à un plan. Et si tu te retrouves face à Klaus ? Tu sembleras bien idiote et de surplus tu seras certainement morte dans la seconde !

_ On n'a pas le temps pour un plan, s'énerva la Salvatore.

_ On n'a toujours le temps pour…

Katherine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un autre hurlement retenti dans tout le bois lui arrachant un frisson dans le dos.

_ Bon en faites, tu as peut-être raison, repris Katherine. Le plan ça va être l'effet de surprise.

Rubis approuva d'un hochement de tête déterminé et les deux vampires s'engagèrent dans la tombe.

Les lieux étaient sombres et humides mais jusque-là rien de très inquiétant. Aucun vampire n'était posté à l'entrée en tant que garde et aucun ne semblait se cacher en attente d'une visite inattendue. Si Klaus était l'agresseur de Damon, il était soudain devenu bien négligeant.

_ Ça se passe trop bien, souffla Katherine dans l'oreille de la Salvatore. Ce n'est pas normal.

En réponse, Rubis se contenta de hocher les épaules et de continuer à avancer. Elle ne voyait pas bien où était le problème. Tout se passait très bien. Pourquoi s'en plaindre ?

Katherine, elle, était beaucoup plus inquiètes. Qui leur voulait du mal actuellement à part Klaus ? En l'occurrence personne… Ou alors un nouvel ennemi venait d'arriver en ville. En tout cas, la vampire était sûr d'une chose, si Klaus se trouvait bien dans cette tombe, tout trois, avaient bien peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant.

Soudain, Rubis la saisit par le bras et la poussa contre la paroi de la grotte.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… Protesta la jeune femme.

_ Chut !

Rubis pointa du doigt le fond la tombe. Des lampes et des bougies éclairaient les lieux. Au sol, Damon était étendu, il semblait inconscient. Autour de lui, deux garçons s'activaient sortant un grand nombre d'arme d'un sac de sport. La Salvatore se concentra sur un des garçons, il lui disait quelque chose, une impression de déjà vue.

_ Un des garçons me dit quelque chose, informa Rubis, le plus discrètement possible.

_ Bien sûr qu'il te dit quelque chose, s'excita Katherine en donnant une petite tape dans la tête de sa complice. Tu as diné à la même table que lui il y a peu. C'est Jeremy Gilbert, le frère d'Elena. Et l'autre, c'est Matt Donovan, l'ex d'Elena.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de venger Elena pour vos petites galipettes à toi et Damon ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Possible !

_ Ils vont surement s'en prendre à toi aussi alors, dit Rubis en se tournant vers Katherine ne cachant pas sa joie.

Celle-ci répondit par un coup de hanche néanmoins discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ J'apprends à voir du positif dans toutes les situations, expliqua Rubis toujours sur le ton de l'humour. Bon plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'ils ont beau être un duo d'adolescent boutonneux peu effrayant, ils ont tout de même pour but de torturer mon frère et très certainement d'aussi le tuer.

_ Ca me semble évident, répondit la Pierce. On intervient.

_ Et on intervient de quelle manière ? Gentiment ou…

_ Je n'interviens pas gentiment quand on touche aux personnes que j'aime.

Sa phrase à peine terminé, Katherine s'écarta de Rubis et à une vitesse vampirique fonça à la hauteur des deux pantins du fantôme.

Ce fut Vicky qui remarqua la première l'arrivée du sosie d'Elena. Elle poussa un cri de détresse pour prévenir ses deux complices, mais seulement Jeremy avait la capacité de l'entendre. Le Gilbert eut donc le temps de s'armer à nouveau du fusil chargé de balle de bois mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Matt.

La vampire attrapa le garçon par le col de ses vêtements et sans une hésitation plongea ses canines dans la gorge de celui-ci. Jeremy visa puis tira mais Katherine fut plus rapide. Elle balança Matt, déjà affaibli par sa perte de sang, contre la paroi de la tombe et esquiva les nombreux coups de feu. Le Donovan s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol rejoignant Damon dans son inconscience.

Pendant ce temps, Rubis avait elle aussi réagi. Elle avait foncé sur le Gilbert lui arrachant son arme des mains pour s'en servir à son tour mais non pas pour tirer, pour étrangler le garçon, la gorge bloqué entre la roche de la tombe et le fer du fusil.

Katherine, profitant de l'évanouissement de l'un des tortionnaires, empoigna un couteau tombé au sol pendant l'attaque et le dirigea à toute vitesse vers Jeremy qui luttait pour échapper à la Salvatore.

La lame allait atteindre la poitrine du jeune homme quand…

_ Non !

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la tombe, son écho résonnant de nombreuses secondes.

Katherine stoppa net son geste. Elle se retourna. Derrière elle, Elena était là. Debout, tremblante, ses yeux restèrent un long moment figé sur la lame à quelques centimètres du corps de son frère. Puis, ils dévièrent pour se poser sur Damon. Celui-ci semblait reprendre connaissance, secouant sa tête et toussotant.

_ Elena… Commença Jeremy cherchant le soutient de sa sœur.

_ Va-t'en ! Le coupa la jeune femme.

Le Gilbert prit quelques secondes à digérer les paroles de son ainée mais finalement il préféra se plier à sa volonté. Il attrapa Matt qu'il fit glisser sur son dos et ainsi chargé de son complice inconscient, il quitta les lieux.

Rubis, Katherine et Elena se fixèrent un moment puis Elena rompis le lien du regard pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Damon qui luttait pour se relever. Katherine ne tarda pas à la rejoindre afin de l'aider à relever le vampire.

Rubis resta un instant à les regarder, puis préféra quitta la tombe seule et sans attendre les trois autres.

De nombreuses preuves d'amour venaient d'avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Rubis en volant au secours de son frère. Katherine en voulant protéger Damon même au prix de sa vie. Et Elena en plongeant au chevet du vampire malgré tous les reproches qu'elle pouvait lui faire…

… **N'oubliez pas mon petit message ! Et s'il vous plait, répondez à la question que je vous ai posée plus haut dans la présentation. Merci **


	18. Amies mais rivales !

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée. Donc je vais commencer par une bonne nouvelle, je continue la fic et je la mènerait à terme. Donc je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle aura mais je peux déjà vous dire, normalement, beaucoup. Pour ce qui est des mauvaises nouvelles c'est : OU SONT PASSE TOUS LES LECTEURS ? Seulement 7 messages pour le dernier chapitre ? J'en attendais plus ! En tout cas merci à Anonyme, Emichlo, M, Anglik, LAurA0809, Nana Anais et Lolotte. Quant aux autres lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez vous rattraper. **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas long mais il est important tout de même. Si vous me laissez pleins de messages, j'essayerai de vous faire un chapitre bien plus long dans les plus brefs délais. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message. Tu auras bien une fin malgré la reprise de la série. Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner comme ça. J'aurais écris un chapitre final mais comme vous préférais que je continue et que moi aussi je préfère je vais relancer l'intrigue. Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci te conviendra. Même si il ne se passe pas grand-chose tu vas voir que ce chapitre est important pour la suite. **

**M : Merci pour ton message. Dsl mais le Katherine/Damon est encore présent dans ce chapitre. Par contre, je pense que tu vas être ravie de savoir qu'Elena est de retour dans le décor. Pour Rubis, oui, elle est partagée, elle sauve son frère mais élabore un plan pour le tuer. Bien compliquée, une vraie fille quoi ! **

**Anglik : Merci ! Encore un long message ! J'aime ! Donc comme tu as du le voir plus tôt, je vais continuer la fic. Pour ce qui est des chapitres, pas de scène Katherine/Damon dans celui-ci, j'espère que tu vas être contente. Sache que la collaboration entre Katherine et Rubis m'a aussi bien fait rire. Ensemble, elles sont toutes les deux très drôle. Quant à une amitié… Pour le moment je ne vais pas pousser le vice jusque là. Mais la fic est encore loin d'être terminée donc rien n'est exclu. En ce qui concerne l'autre facette de Rubis, c'est vraie qu'elle est plutôt surprenante et pas du tout en adéquation avec les chapitres précédents. Je crois que j'ai crée un personne schizophrène ^^. Retour Elena/Damon ? Pas encore mais presque. C'est en très bonne voie ). **

**Nana Anais : Merci pour ton message. Bonne nouvelle, je relance l'intrigue, je ne vous lâche pas et je continue avec vous pour encore quelques temps. Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ais plus. Pas de réaction d'Elena concernant Jeremy dans ce chapitre (se sera le prochain) mais tu vas savoir un peu plus ou se situe la relation entre Damon/Elena/Katherine. Tu découvriras aussi que malgré les réactions de Rubis dans le dernier chapitre, elle reste un danger certain pour tout le petit groupe. Je suis contente que le Katherine/Rubis est tant plus. Je pense que par la suite je mettrais un peu plus de scène entre ces deux personnages.**

**Lolotte : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour ton compliment sur mon écriture. Il me touche beaucoup. **

**18. Amies… Mais rivales !**

Elena referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Damon. Ce dernier venait de s'endormir, la forte dose de verveine que Matt et Jeremy lui avait injecté prenait un certain temps à se dissiper et le vampire était encore bien affaiblie. Après l'avoir ramené au manoir Salvatore avec Katherine, Elena était restée au chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Certes, sa rage envers lui était toujours belle et bien présente, voir même amplifiée avec les dernières révélations que celui-ci venait de lui faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être avec lui. Le voir si vulnérable et si près de la mort, lui avait vraiment fait prendre conscience que malgré ses vices, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cet homme, ni même du monstre qu'il pouvait-être. Quand elle ne se trouvait pas avec lui, il hantait son esprit. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, elle avait le besoin irréductible de se coller à lui. Ce lien qu'elle sentait entre eux deux, était très différent du lien qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Stefan. Son amour pour le plus jeune des Salvatore était innocent, pure, bénéfique et sain si on omettait le fait qu'il était un vampire. Son amour avec Damon, quant à lui, était destructeur, malsain, obsessionnel, il la rendait presque autant malheureuse, voir plus, qu'il ne la rendait heureuse. Pourtant, contrairement à sa relation avec Stefan, il lui était impossible d'envisager de rompre. Pour Stefan, elle ne s'était jamais sentie prête à renoncer à la vie et à d'autres perspectives d'avenir. Pour Damon, elle pouvait tout lâcher du jour au lendemain, on était bien loin de l'amourette d'adolescent. Damon était son futur aussi noir soit-il.

Lentement, elle s'éloigna de la chambre pour regagner le rée de chaussé où se trouvait Katherine. Cette dernière avait aidée Elena à monter Damon dans sa chambre mais n'était pas restait. Sans un mot pour aucun des deux, elle était descendue. Son cœur lui hurlait de remonter à l'étage et d'elle aussi se mettre au chevet du Salvatore mais se retrouver à trois dans la même pièce lui faisait ressentir comme quelque chose de malsain. Elena était sa descendante, sa seule famille, plusieurs générations les séparaient mais pourtant, elles aimaient le même homme. Elle se rendait compte la condition même de vampire était contre nature. Damon, Elena et elle appartenaient à des siècles différents. Tout trois n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Le monde était-il a se point cruel de créer des âmes sœurs dans des espaces temporels si différents ? Elle avait enfin appris à aimer Elena comme sa famille. Après plusieurs siècles, elle se sentait prête à se créer un nouveau foyer malgré la douleur encore présente de la perte des siens. En temps que « ainée » de cette famille, elle aurait dû pouvoir s'évincer elle-même et laisser Elena vivre son amour avec Damon. Mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Alors, qu'elle avait toujours pensée son amour pour Stefan plus fort que tout, elle se mettait à ressentir des sentiments encore jamais connu pour Damon, qu'elle considérait autrefois comme un passe-temps sympathique.

Lorsqu'Elena arriva dans le salon, la vampire se trouvait là, assise à la table, la tête entre les mains. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Malgré sa vision humaine et non vampirique, Elena n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ancêtre. Elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Damon que pendant son absence, les relations entre les deux vampires n'étaient pas restaient platoniques. Elle aurait du vouloir lui sauter dessus, lui arracher les cheveux, la mordre, la griffer, bref, engager une vraie bataille de fille ! Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester. Sa famille se disloquait, même Jeremy le seul survivant, la trahissait. Si elle perdait Katherine, il ne lui restait plus personne. Finalement s'était presque par égoïsme qu'elle n'en voulait pas à son ancêtre. Elle ne voulait plus être seule !

Elle avança un peu plus près vers la vampire en prenant bien soin de faire claquer ses talons afin de prévenir celle-ci de sa présence. Katherine leva la tête et essaya maladroitement ses larmes de son visage étalant par la même occasion le noir de son maquillage un peu partout.

_ Damon s'est endormi, commença Elena.

Katherine hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'en sentait même pas capable. Chaque mot sonnerait comme une trahison de plus.

_ Je suis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, informa Elena se doutant que cette barrière tombée, la conversation serait plus facile à engager.

_ Tu dois me détester, sanglota Katherine en replongeant son visage dans ses mains.

_ Non ! Enfin, si, peut-être un peu. Je ne sais plus trop ou on en est tout les trois en faites…

_ Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne le sait.

_ C'est bizarre n'est ce pas ?

_ C'est vraie que le fait que l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère et que l'arrière arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille soient sur le même mec est plutôt louche.

Elena laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? Demanda la Gilbert.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je ne veux pas renoncer à lui.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Nous allons donc devoir nous battre ?

_ Je suppose, répondit la Pierce. Mais à la loyale, alors ? Comme deux sœurs.

_ Comme deux sœurs jumelles, ajouta Elena, un clin d'œil se dessinant sur son visage.

Katherine se leva se sa chaise pour prendre sa descendante dans ses bras en signe de paix. Les choses n'étaient pas arrangées mais elles étaient plus ou moins claires. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles allaient devoir se livrer bataille mais un bataille à la sincère sans coup bas. Que la meilleure gagne !

C'est ce moment de tendresse que choisie Rubis pour rentrer à son tour dans le manoir. En entendant la porte d'entrée, les deux sosies se séparèrent et regardèrent la Salvatore qui leur faisait face.

_ On dirait que c'est reparti comme en l'an 40 ! Dit la jeune femme cachant son mal être derrière un sarcasme. Une attitude tout à fait Damoneresque si vous voulez mon avis. Ces deux à n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien.

_ Ou tu étais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à la maison avec nous ? Demanda Katherine évitant par la même occasion de répondre au pic de la jeune femme.

_ J'avais à faire.

_ Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir voulu sauver ton frère tu sais ? Continua Katherine cernant plutôt bien le malaise de la Salvatore.

_ Je n'ai pas honte ! Mais ça ne change rien entre nous. Notre relation est strictement professionnelle. On se protège tant que Klaus est dans les parages puis nos chemins se séparent à nouveau.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Sinon à part ça, comment il va ?

_ Il se remet doucement, l'informa Elena. Tu devrais monter le voir.

Rubis acquiesça et sans se retourner vers les deux jeunes femmes, elle gravit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Arrivé devant la porte, elle eut une minute d'hésitation. Voulait-elle réellement entrer ? Devait-elle frapper ? Finalement elle toqua rapidement et sans attendre de réponse entra dans la pièce.

Damon ouvrit les yeux. Tout deux se regardèrent un long moment sans se parler. Puis Damon tapota la place de son lit à côté de lui, invitant sa sœur à le rejoindre.

Quand la Salvatore fût assise sur le large lit, le vampire prit la parole.

_ Il parait que c'est toi que je dois remercier pour ce sauvetage ?

_ Katherine y a tout autant participée que moi, voir même plus.

_ Oui, mais tu as lancé l'alerte… Je te remercie.

_ On a un but commun ! Tuer ce Klaus.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Patraque et mort de honte de m'être presque fait tuer par deux adolescents boutonneux mais bon…

_ C'est sûr que ça casse un peu le mythe. Je me demande pourquoi Katherine et Elena continuent à se battre pour toi…

_ Que veux-tu ! Même impuissant, mon charme reste intact !

_ Ca doit être un truc de Salvatore !

_ Surement !

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire presque complice puis Rubis se leva précipitamment ne voulant pas à nouveau perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Elle devait garder son but en tête. La vengeance n'avait pas de prix.

_ Bon je dois y aller, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Rubis ? La rappela Damon avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. N'oublie pas que je suis loin d'être idiot, ok ?

_ Ok.

En refermant la porte, la jeune femme cherchait encore la signification de la dernière phrase de son frère. Avait-il des doutes sur elle ? Non ! Pas possible. Ses talents d'actrices étaient devenus légendaire avec le temps. Elle avait toujours réussie à berner les gens. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec Damon ?

**Vous voulez la suite rapidement ? Alors à vos claviers pour un petit message. )**


	19. Tu n'es pas ma soeur !

**Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster environ un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être plus les semaines pas chargées et moins les semaines chargées. Et oui, la fac a reprise, fini les longs moments de glandouille ou ma seule occupation était l'écriture. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'attends vos impressions… **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

**Mora : Merci pour ton long message. J'adore ! Surtout le fait que tu donnes ton avis ça me plait beaucoup. Je suis d'accord avec un grand nombre de tes remarques, sur pleins de point je ne suis pas très cohérente avec la série. En même temps je ne cherche pas à faire du copié/collé de la série. Quand à la relation Stefan et Elena, je suis ravie de la faire explosé parce qu'elle m'insupporte. Je la trouve tellement cucu. Pour ce qui est de Rubis, je suis ravie que le personnage te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne laisse pas tomber toute idée de vengeance. En même temps sur de nombreux point tu pourras voir que Rubis ressemble plus à Damon qu'elle ne peut le penser. Le personnage de Stefan ne va pas être inexistant dans cette fic, il arrivera un peu plus tard. Surement très bientôt même. Donc tu verras mon bad Stefan ) En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et que tu supporteras quand même les moments de romances… ^^ **

**Scarlette : Patch se porte très très bien et il est adorable ! En tout cas merci pour ton message et de continuer à suivre ma fic. **

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton message. Encore un moment assez drôle dans ce chapitre entre Damon/Rubis et même Katherine. Je pense que ça va te plaire. Pour Elena, non elle n'ait pas rancunière. En même temps, même dans la série, elle a toujours beaucoup pardonné à Damon. **

**Joanna : Cool une nouvelle lectrice . Merci pour ton message. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas pour les messages. Tu te rattrapes très bien en laissant un message maintenant. ^^ Et tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. **

**Anglik : A te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ^^ Tu es toujours une des première à commenté. Mais tu es là, c'est le plus important ! Oui Elena pardonne facilement mais même dans la série Elena est quelqu'un qui pardonne très facilement aux personnes qu'elle aime. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Damon n'est pas le seul à avoir des doutes sur Rubis. Tu vas être folle de joie : scène Delana dans ce chapitre ! Pas de bataille Katherine/Elena dans ce chapitre mais cela va bientôt venir. J'ai hâte d'écrire tout cela. Je vais bien rire je pense. Nouvelle de Jeremy dans ce chapitre. En faites il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre ^^ Le 3x01…. J'adore ! Vivement la suite de la série ! **

**Nana Anais : Contente de voir autant d'enthousiasme ! Et oui, je continue ) Je suis contente que le pacte entre Katherine et Elena te plaise. Je pense que cela promet des scènes bien drôle que j'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à écrire. Scène Delena dans ce chapitre. Je pense que tu vas être très contente. Je suis ravie que la complexité du personnage de Rubis te plaise. Je crois que tu l'as très bien cerné, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Pour ce qui est du faut qu'elle fasse mal à ses frères… grande question. Je ne sais pas moi-même en faites ^^. Ca me touche beaucoup que mes fin de chapitre te plaise. J'essaye à chaque fois de vous donné envi de lire la suite. J'espère que ça marchera aussi pour ce chapitre. Merci d'être toujours présente c'est un plaisir de répondre à tes messages. **

**Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! **

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler depuis le pacte entre Katherine et Elena. L'activité au manoir des Salvatore avait reprit son cours. Damon était de nouveau sur pied et s'était lancé une fois encore dans des recherches concernant son petit frère. Il n'avait que peu croisé ses deux adulatrices depuis son rétablissement pourtant Elena n'avait pas encore quitté la maison de peur que son absence permette à Katherine de prendre une longueur d'avance. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours que la jeune femme devait se contenter que piquer des habits ou du maquillage à son ancêtre. Certes, leurs tailles étaient identiques ainsi que leurs teins de peau mais la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. La Gilbert ressentait le besoin de se sentir à l'aise dans ses propres affaires plutôt que de porter les tenus de la Pierce, certes, très sexy, mais aussi très inconfortables.

Elena avait donc, aujourd'hui, prit le risque de laisser Damon et Katherine seuls et s'était décidée à passer chez elle afin d'emporter une valise. Mais son plus grand défi de la journée n'était pas de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait avec sa rivale, s'était de retrouver Jeremy. Elle n'avait pas affrontée son jeune frère depuis « l'altercation » dans la tombe sous l'église. Elle ne savait pas réellement où se situés ses sentiments dans cette histoire. D'un côté, elle ressentait un grand soulagement que Jeremy n'ait rien eu, il aurait pu être tué. Katherine et Rubis n'étaient pas le genre de femme à laisser leurs ennemis vivants derrières elles. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa fureur envers le jeune homme. Il avait tenté de tuer celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses sentiments à elle, il avait faillit lui retirer à nouveau une personne importante. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas survécue à cette perte.

Plutôt fière d'elle et de sa discrétion, Elena traversa la maison sans alerter personne. Elle parvient à sa chambre et commença à sortir un grand nombre d'affaires pour les lancer sans ménagements dans une énorme valise posée sur son lit. Pantalons, t-shirts, chemises, jupes, robes, tout volait dans tous les sens… Quand elle saisit le premier soutient gorge de l'armoire, elle se stoppa.

Elle regarda le bout de tissu un bref moment puis afficha une grimace de désillusion. Il était blanc et simple ! Bien loin des petits ensembles de sous vêtements sexy que pouvait porter Katherine.

Stefan n'avait jamais tenu compte de la simplicité des sous vêtements de sa petite amie. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance et le respect, pas sur des jeux de séduction. Finalement, dès le premier regard, ils s'étaient tout de suite aimés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement séduits.

Elle n'en avait pas prit conscience avant aujourd'hui, mais toute la phase de ensorcellement avant la concrétisation du couple lui avait terriblement manqué. Avec Stefan, tout était devenu trop sérieux trop vite. Aucune touche de folie dont elle avait pourtant tant besoin depuis la mort de ses parents.

Avec Damon, tout tourné autour de la séduction, du jeu et de la folie. Il arrivait avec seulement sa petite expression de grand dragueur à lui donner une touche de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'horrible soutient gorge blanc qu'elle rejeta au fond de son armoire.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable, composa un rapide message à Caroline pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un magasin de lingerie dans une demi-heure puis dans la volée referma sa valise avant de quitter sa chambre.

Dans l'euphorie, elle avait complètement oublié Jeremy mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet… Jeremy !

_ Tu ne peux pas faire attention, s'énerva le jeune homme avant de réaliser qu'il parlait à sa sœur. Oh ! C'est toi. Désolé…

_Je… J'a… J'allais partir…

_ Attends ! La stoppa Jeremy. Il faut qu'on parle, Elena.

_ Je n'ai pas envi de parler…

_ Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'éviter éternellement !

_ Jer, ce n'est pas le moment…

_ Quand est-ce-que se sera le moment alors, Elena ? Et pourquoi tu prends ta valise ? Tu quittes la maison ? Tu me quittes toi aussi ?

_ Non, mais je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire des reproches ? Je te rappel que tu as essayé de tuer l'homme que j'aime, il y a quelques jours. Je serais toi, je m'écraserais gentiment.

_ Je voulais te sauver de ce malade ! Tu me l'as déjà dis toi-même : la personne qui accompagne Damon meurt toujours.

_ Les choses ont changées…

_ Tu couches avec, maintenant ? C'est ça ton changement ?

_ Je ne te permettrais pas de me parler comme ça… Je suis ta sœur, tu me dois un minimum de respect !

_ Tu me respecte toi, peut-être en m'abandonnant pour le premier venu ? Je suis ton petit frère Elena ! Moi aussi, j'ai perdu papa et maman, moi aussi j'ai perdu Jenny et Jon. J'ai besoin de ma grande sœur pour passer cette étape. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu es avec ce vampire…

_ Si toi aussi tu as souffert de ces pertes, pourquoi tu as voulu encore une fois me retirer une personne que j'aime ?

_ Cette personne que tu aimes tant, elle a tué Vicky. Je l'aimais cette fille, c'était mon premier amour et si elle était encore là, elle aurait peut-être été mon seul amour.

_ Parce que tu n'es pas bien avec Bonnie ?

_ C'est différent…. Ne retourne pas la situation !

_ Il est grand temps que cette conversation se finisse, affirma Elena en saisissant sa valise.

_ Si tu quittes cette maison, Elena, notre relation frère et sœur deviendra aussi inexistante qu'elle aurait dû l'être en réalité.

Elena se retourna brutalement choqué par les propos de son frère. Utiliser le fait qu'en réalité, leurs liens ne soient que ceux de cousins, était certainement la chose la plus violente qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de la maison.

* * *

><p>Rubis avançait lendemain tel un chat prenant toutes les précautions pour que les lattes du plancher ne craquent pas sous son poids. Katherine et Damon n'avaient pas eu l'air de se soucier de ses nombreuses absences mais elle ne voulait surtout pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Avec un peu de chance, il la croyait dans sa chambre depuis le début de la journée et il ne se rendrait même pas compte que la plus jeune des Salvatore avait gambadée des heures dans ses magouilles et mauvais plans.<p>

_ Ou étais-tu ? Demanda une voix venant du dos de la jeune femme.

Rubis sursauta comme seul un vampire était capable de le faire. Sa réception au sol faillit même échouer lui provoquant la plus ridicule chute de sa vie. Mais in extrémiste, la Salvatore se rattrapa contre le mur. Elle se retourna plus qu'énervée pour faire face à … Katherine.

_ Evidemment ! Ca ne pouvait être que toi, lança avec le plus grand mépris la Salvatore.

_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… Ou étais-tu ?

_ Je me promenais…

_ Dis donc tu explores énormément la région pour une fille native de cette ville.

_ Et toi pourquoi tu m'espionnes ?

_ Je n'ais aucune confiance en toi.

_ Tant mieux, c'est réciproque…

A peine quelques centimètres séparaient encore les deux vampires. La haine qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre était plus visible que jamais à cet instant.

Quand Damon sortie de sa chambre cela faisait plus de 15 minutes que les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face. Dans un premier temps surpris par la réciprocité, la colère se dégageant de leurs regards et la faculté à rester sans bouger, la surprise laissa bientôt place à l'évidence. Après tout, c'était Katherine et Rubis. Réunies, elles étaient capables des pires folies.

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes comme ça ? Demanda le Salvatore.

Aucune réponse.

_ Ok, je vois…

Sans ménagement, Damon passa entre sa sœur et son amante, les poussant par la même occasion et coupant leur défi de regard.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'offusquèrent puis se lancèrent cette fois un regard entendu avant de courir derrière Damon. Les deux ennemis venaient de trouver un ennemi commun…

Après une bonne heure, la Salvatore venait enfin de se débarrasser de ses deux furies. Sa pause déjeunée censé être tranquille s'était transformée en vrai enfer. Bon côté des choses, les deux demoiselles s'étaient bien défoulée sur lui et donc avaient arrêtées leurs chamailleries incessantes… du moins pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses recherches mais là, sur son lit, se trouvait la dernière des trois femmes qui partageaient sa vie actuellement.<p>

_ Elena ?

La Gilbert leva la tête, ses yeux gonflés ne pouvaient cacher le fait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Sans dire un mot, la brune se leva et courut se réfugier dans les bras réconfortant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Damon la serra contre lui et la berça doucement le temps qu'elle se calme.

_ C'est Jeremy c'est ça ?

_ Il a dit que nous n'étions pas frère et sœur.

_ Quel petit con !

Lentement mais surement, le vampire dirigea la petite chose fragile, qu'était Elena à ce moment, vers le milieu de la pièce afin de la faire s'assoir sur le lit.

_ Chut… calme toi, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

_ J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Damon.

_ Je suis là, je serais toujours là.

_ Tu me le promets ?

_ Promis…

Lentement, calmement, doucement et purement, Damon approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Le baiser n'avait rien de passionnel, il est juste tendre. Un peu comme cela que lui avait donné Elena lorsqu'il était mourant.

Après ce simple baiser, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un long moment…

* * *

><p>Rubis venait de regagner sa chambre à son tour. Finalement pourrir le déjeuner de son frère avec Katherine s'était avéré plus drôle que prévu et cela lui avait même redonné le sourire.<p>

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone portable. Il clignotait. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la joindre. Elle avait un message.

Elle composa le numéro de sa messagerie et entendit ses quelques mots : « tout est prêt, Rubis. On arrive ! ».

**Mon message svp… ^^**


	20. Une envie de sortir

**Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je n'ai jamais été aussi longue dans cette fic je crois. Mais avec mes cours, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue pour le prochain. Je préfère ne pas donner de date pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je peux être motivé par vos messages et le faire pour ce week-end comme je peux prendre 1 mois. Mais je vais faire au mieux. Surtout qu'avec la pause hivernale de Vampire Diaries, nous sommes toutes en manque de notre série préférée. **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

_**Anglik : Slt, merci pour tes messages et d'être toujours au rendez vous. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que la bataille entre Katherine et Elena continue. Pour ce qui est ce Rubis, pas encore de grande révélation sur ses complots mais ça ne vas pas tarder. D'ici un ou deux chapitre je pense et oui, il risque d'y avoir du sang ) Pas de Jeremy dans ce chapitre mais rassure toi, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui aussi le petit Gilbert ! Une petite scène Delena dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss **_

_**Nana Anais : Merci merci merci pour ton long message. Ravie que le petit baiser t'es plu… Et oui, tu as raison, je vais devoir finir par faire un choix. Même si ce choix va me fendre le cœur. J'aime autant Katherine que j'aime Elena. La solution idéale serait le couple à trois ^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais finir par choisir. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu apprécie la personnalité de mes personnages et mon histoire. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer et que tu ne sera pas déçu. Encore un face à face Rubis/Katherine, je m'éclate avec ces deux personnes et j'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi donc tant mieux. Et non, du coup Elena n'a pas rejoint Caro. Pour la prochaine fois les sous vêtements sexy ! Kiss**_

_**Joanna : Voilà la suite ! Avec plusieurs mois de retard, dsl. Rubis va-t-elle nuire à Damon ? Ah ah ! Bonne question. En tout cas pour le moment elle en a l'intention. Mais va-t-elle réussir ? En tout cas merci pour ton message. Kiss**_

_**Lolotte : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera également rire. Et encore dsl pour le retard. Kiss **_

**Une envie de sortir ! **

La nuit venait de tomber sur Mystic Falls et le manoir Salvatore était pratiquement plongé dans le noir. Chacun avait rejoint sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures, le partage d'un repas ou les soirées réunies autour de la télévision tous ensembles n'étaient pas vraiment d'actualité.

Damon était à présent seul sur son lit, toujours et encore entouré de ces fameux plans de libération pour son frère. Après le baiser échangé avec Elena, tous deux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre doucement. La passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre les avait menés trop loin une fois et cela ne s'était pas avéré très enrichissant par la suite. Cette fois, ils étaient conscients qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Rien n'était encore très clair dans leurs esprits. Elena avait regagnée sa chambre après un léger baiser posé sur la joue du vampire et n'était pas réapparue dans la soirée. Plus exceptionnel encore, Damon n'était pas sorti à toute vitesse rejoindre sa belle. Il était resté sagement sur son lit à étudier tous les angles d'attaques. Mais le temps passé et le gargouillis dans le ventre du jeune homme lui rappela qu'il avait sauté plusieurs repas aujourd'hui.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Deux heure et quart. Il était tard. Tout le monde devait dormir maintenant. Il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde dans le manoir s'il décidait de descendre maintenant. De plus, il lui fallait juste prendre une poche de sang dans un des congélateurs de la cage et remonter en vitesse. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie. Tout le monde descendait calmement dans la nuit se prendre un petit encas. Oui, sauf que tout le monde ne vivait pas avec une insolente sœur tueuse de vampire, un ex petite amie vampire aguicheuse et une potentielle future petite amie à la larme facile qui le faisait fondre. En effet, tout le monde n'était pas Damon Salvatore. Certain dirait qu'il ne mesurait pas sa chance de vivre avec trois merveilleuses créatures, or ces personnes ne savaient en rien ce que c'était de vivre avec trois furies de la pire espèce.

Délicatement et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Damon quitta la pièce. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite. Pas de femme en vue. Aussi rapidement qu'un vampire en était capable, le Salvatore descendit à la cave, pris une poche de sang et remonta.

Arrivé dans le couloir desservant les chambres, alors que Damon semblait hors de tout danger, une porte s'ouvrit. La tête de Katherine passa dans l'entrebâillement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Oh ! Justement ! La personne sur laquelle je voulais tomber, dit la jeune femme.

_ Katherine… Je ne suis pas d'humeur…

_ Je peux peut-être te détendre…

Une jambe nue dépassa de l'entrebâillement et commença à onduler sensuellement puis bientôt le corps tout entier de la Pierce apparue à la vision du vampire. Celle-ci ne portait sur le corps que quelques dessous affriolants et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions.

_ Katherine, à quoi tu joues ? Demanda le vampire dans un grand soupir.

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?

_ C'est complètement ridicule ! S'énerva le Salvatore.

Il continua son ascension dans le couloir sans prêter attention aux protestations de la Pierce. Il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. C'est une fois dans sa chambre, le dos appuyé contre la porte que le jeune homme s'autorisa un grand souffle. C'est vrai que trouver de charmantes demoiselles à moitié nue à chaque couloir de son manoir, ce n'était vraiment plus une vie…

* * *

><p>Rubis entendit des voix derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle colla son oreille à celle-ci. Damon parlait avec Elena ou Katherine. Difficile de déduire laquelle des deux étant donné que les deux doubles avaient une voix totalement similaire. Dans tous les cas, deux personnes ne dormaient pas encore. Il lui était donc impossible de sortir discrètement dans la nuit sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Or, il était capital pour la jeune femme de garder l'effet de surprise. Ce n'était que de cette manière qu'elle et son équipe avaient une chance de venir à bout des habitants surnaturels de Mystic Falls. Ils étaient forts, surement même la meilleure équipe de chasseur de vampire de tout le pays mais face à eux ils avaient deux vampires expérimentés, une vampire plus jeune mais qui avait reçu un très bon enseignement, un loup garou et une sorcière des plus douée qui aurait bien pu réussir à venir à bout d'un original. Oui, les adversaires étaient de taille. Sans oublier cette histoire de fantôme qui rôdaient. Mystic Falls était une ville des plus étranges un terrain de chasse de prestige pour des chasseurs.<p>

Pourtant depuis quelques jours, une boule dans l'estomac de la jeune femme ne la quitté plus. De la culpabilité ? Elle avait rêvé depuis tant d'années de se venger de ses frères et de cette garce de Katherine et voilà que maintenant, ceux-ci se livraient pratiquement sur un tableau d'argent. L'occasion était trop belle, elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de la laisser passer. Et pour cette gêne qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même, elle disparaitrait surement rapidement lorsque Ross serait en ville. En attendant, elle devait préparer leur campement le plus discrètement possible. L'arrivée massive d'homme baraqués armé jusqu'aux dents ne pourrait qu'accentuer la vigilance de Damon. Il fallait donc que tout soit prêt, pour que les chasseurs aient le moins que possible besoin de se montrer en ville. Depuis quelques jours, la vampire avait commencé à préparer un campement dans les bois des environs : des tentes, des couvertures, de la nourriture, des boissons et surtout des munitions. Mais ces installations étaient encore trop primaire face à la bataille qui se préparé. Il ne fallait pas seulement un campement d'amis lambda partant en vacances ensemble. Il fallait un vrai champ de bataille.

Aujourd'hui, Rubis avait prévue de se rendre dans un hôpital des environs afin de voler du matériel médical. Il fallait s'attendre à quelques blessures lorsque l'on s'attaqué à de tel proie. Mais impossible de partir avec le manoir qui ne voulait pas s'endormir.

Soudain un claquement de porte et plus aucun bruit. Damon semblait avoir regagné sa chambre ainsi que son accompagnatrice mystère. Rubis ne s'attendait donc vraiment pas à se faire à moitié assommée par l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre.

_ Aïe ! Hurla la jeune femme en se prenant le bâtant de porte en pleine tête.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ? Demanda Katherine visiblement surprise.

_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? S'énerva la vampire en se frottant énergiquement le front afin de faire disparaitre la douleur. Vampire ou pas, une porte dans la tête, ça ne fait jamais du bien.

_ T'es occupée là ? Demanda la Pierce à demi-suppliante et à demi-agressive. Certes, elle s'ennuyait mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus être trop agréable avec Rubis.

_ Tu as vu l'heure ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir… répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers le lit encore intacte de la Salvatore. A moins que tu sois attendu ailleurs ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je ne connais plus personne dans la région. Avec qui voudrais tu que je sorte ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Des amis à toi qui seraient de passage.

_ Tu veux faire quoi ? Interrogea Rubis, principalement pour changer de sujet. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait que Katherine était loin d'être bête et qu'elle était la reine de la manipulation. La situation pouvait facilement se retourner si elle ne se méfiée pas.

_ Je ne sais pas… sortir…

Une petite moue sur le visage, Katherine attendait que Rubis prenne la parole en se balançant sur ses pieds et se touchant nerveusement les mains. Elle s'attendait à se faire recaler et elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas avec qui sortir. Tout le monde la détesté dans cette ville à part Damon et Elena. Mais tout deux avaient autre chose en tête. Certes, Rubis ne la portait pas non plus dans son cœur mais elle était dans la même situation qu'elle. A part son frère, elle n'avait personne à Mystic Falls.

Soudain, Rubis saisit son cuir et sorti de la pièce en bousculant son ennemi. C'est arrivé à mi-couloir qu'elle se retourna et se décida à sortir un mot…

_ Bon ! On y va ?

_ Euh… oui, hésita la jeune femme encore stupéfaite. Elle commença à courir à la suite de la sœur de Damon avant de se stopper dans le couloir brusquement et de regarder sa tenue très… dénudé !

_ Je devrais peut-être me changer quand même !

_ Au moins, tu ne rentrerais pas seule en sortant comme ça.

Mais la Pierce ne parut pas séduite et fonça dans sa chambre enfiler quelque chose de sexy certes mais plus approprié.

* * *

><p>Damon entendit la porte claquer. Katherine et Rubis venaient de sortir de la maison ensemble, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait-il l'être. Puis, une porte grinça. Des pas discrets gravirent le couloir et enfin on toqua à sa porte doucement.<p>

_ Tu peux entrer mais je te préviens je suis nu, Elena.

La remarque ne dû pas effrayer la jeune femme puisque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le visage encore rosi par les pleures de la Gilbert. Après avoir constaté que le vampire portait bien tous ces vêtements, elle entra dans la pièce et croisa les bras tel une petite fille boudeuse.

_ Tu es déçu parce que je suis habillé. Ca peut s'arranger, tu sais, affirma le Salvatore moqueur.

_ Non.

_ Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ Katherine est partie avec Rubis.

_ Je sais. Et alors ?

_ Et alors depuis quand elles sont amies toutes les deux. Depuis quand Katherine m'abandonne pour ta sœur ? Elle m'en veut ! Cette rivalité pour toi à foutu notre complicité en l'air.

_ Tu viens me dire ça pour que je me sente coupable ? Demanda le vampire ne voyant pas vraiment ou Elena voulait en venir. Non, parce que si tu viens pour ça, sache que ça ne marchera pas.

_ Non ! Je m'en fiche que tu te sentes coupable. Mon frère m'a rejeté aujourd'hui. Et maintenant mon arrière arrière arrère … grand-mère !

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle va beaucoup apprécier que l'appelle grand grand grand mamie, se moqua Damon.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Je me sens mal là Damon.

_ Que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

_ T'es nul ! Se plaignit la jeune femme en tournant le dos pour quitter la pièce.

_ Attend ! la stoppa le jeune homme.

Il sauta agilement de son lit et en quelques demi-secondes arriva à la hauteur de la Gilbert.

_ J'ai peut-être une petite idée de ce que je pourrais faire. Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La brune le repoussa violemment en lançant un petit cri d'énervement.

_ Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ça !

_ Bah qu'est que tu veux alors ? Lança le vampire commençant sérieusement à perdre patiente. Ca n'aurait pas été Elena, la jeune femme baignerait déjà dans son sang.

_ Je veux que tu m'emmènes là bas ! répondit-elle avec une moue de gamine pourrie gâtée.

_ Pardon ? Comment ça là bas ?

_ Je veux rejoindre les filles !

_ Tu es sérieuse là ou tu te fou de ma gueule ? Il resta figé quelques instants sur la jeune femme. Non ! Elle est sérieuse !

_ S'il te plait ! Supplia Elena.

_ Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait faire, dit le vampire en saisissant sa veste sur un fauteuil.

**Si vous me mettez un petit message, je poste plus rapidement. Ca vaut le coup de perdre 2 minutes, non ? **


	21. Boite de nuit vampirique

**Salut à tous ! Ne croyait pas que je suis en pleine période d'examen et que j'écris ma fic au lieu de réviser ^^. Bon le chapitre n'est pas très long mais il vous fera patienter le temps de mes révisions. Je vais essayer de poster à nouveaux la semaine prochaine en fonction de comment s'annonce mes partiels. Bonnes lectures à tous et n'oubliez pas mes petits messages ! **

**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **

_**Lucie96 : Merci pour ton message. Dsl si je suis longue entre le chapitre mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirais bien cette fic. Pour ce qui est du plan de Rubis, rebondissement dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir… **_

_**Nana Anais : Toujours au rendez vous ! Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas abandonné et même si je suis longue à certain moment, cette fic aura bien un fin ! Pour ce qui est de ou vont aller Rubis et Katherine, je pense que le titre du chapitre est assez évocateur. Dans ce chapitre tu auras une scène Delena. Une petite scène mais quand même. Elle a son importance selon moi. Et tu auras encore du grand Katherine dans ce chapitre. Bref, je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! **_

_**Loulou : Wahh merci pour ton long message. Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en manque de Vampire Diaries en ce moment. Je cherche désespérément une série qui pourrait me faire patienter mais… ce n'est pas Vampire Diaries ! Je suis ravie que la personnalité de mes personnages te plaise. Et je t'avoue que mon cœur à moi aussi balance entre les deux couples. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base mais bon… Je me suis fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Et pour le plan à 3…. J'y ais pensé ^^ Ca serait tellement plus simple un couple à trois mais finalement j'ai décidé que je ne passerais pas par la voie de la facilité et je choisirais entre Elena et Katherine. Choix que je n'ai pas encore fait ^^. Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Anglik : Merci d'être encore et toujours au rendez vous ! Oui, dsl les chapitres sont courts mais à chaque fois je suis tellement pressée de vous les poster ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai aussi beaucoup ri en écrivant la scène entre Katherine et Damon le chapitre dernier. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je me marre toute seule devant mon clavier… mais je me soigne ^^. Dans ce petit chapitre à ton plus grand bonheur tu auras encore une petite scène entre Damon et Elena. Et grand rebondissement du côté de Rubis… Je te laisse découvrir cela et j'attends tes réactions avec impatience. **_

_**K : Merci pour ton message ! Voilà le prochain chapitre est là )**_

_**Linda : Merci pour ton message adorable et tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Je suis ravie que mes personnages te plaisent surtout ma petite Rubis que j'ai crée de toute pièce ! C'est avec plaisir que t'aurais envoyé un message pour te prévenir mais ton adresse mail ne s'affiche pas sur le message. Je pense que le site n'autorise pas que l'on diffuse son adresse mail. Envoie-moi un message personnel si tu le souhaite pour que j'aie ton adresse. Tu pourras le faire en cliquant sur mon profil… **_

**Boite de nuit vampirique. **

Une brume épaisse tombait sur Mystic Fall cette nuit là. Il faisait très froid. Lorsque Elena souffla sur ses mains afin d'un peu se réchauffer, un nuage de buée se forma sur la vitre de la voiture de Damon. Emmitouflée dans son plus gros manteau du côté passager, la jeune femme jeta un regard furtif au conducteur à ses côté. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas pipé un mot depuis leur départ du manoir Salvatore, néanmoins sa conduite agressive en disait long sur son humeur. La Gilbert toussotât légèrement, premiers prémices d'une conversation mais cela n'eût aucun effet sur le Salvatore qui passa brutalement une vitesse et accéléra un peu plus. Elena se passa alors sensuellement la main dans les cheveux à la fois coquine et aguicheuse afin d'amadouer son amoureux puis elle réalisa que celui-ci était au volant et non en train de la regarder. Elle glissa donc ses doigts sur ceux de Damon posé sur le levier de vitesse. Tel l'effet d'une brulure, le brun sursauta et retira précipitamment sa main pour la reposer sur le volant.

Résigné la jeune femme soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Le vampire ne semblait pas avoir apprécié son refus de câlin et sa demande hystérique d'aller retrouver les deux autres femmes de la maison. Et même si elle prenait conscience qu'elle était en train de rater une occasion très rare de se retrouver seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Katherine. Katherine, sa seule famille. Katherine, qui se trouvait avec Rubis. Katherine, qui s'éloignée d'elle et se rapprochait d'une autre.

La Gilbert posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à toute pompe. Elle, qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves, perdu tant de personnes qu'elle aimait, affronté le pire des vampires originaux, était au bord de l'infarctus parce qu'elle craignait que son ancêtre apprécie la fille Salvatore. Ca n'avait aucun sens et elle en avait conscience. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir contrôler cette peur. Même pas Damon.

Son attention se porta à nouveau sur le conducteur toujours impassible, le regard vide de toute émotion. Elle comprit qu'à cet instant, le Salvatore avait coupé ses émotions comme seuls les vampires savaient le faire. A ce moment même, il n'était plus son Damon, il était un être de la nuit.

Toute personne normalement constituée, vu la situation, se serait fait toute petite, s'enfonçant bien profondément dans son siège et t'entend de se faire plus discrète qu'une petite souris. Mais Elena était tout sauf normal. Après tout les personnes normales ne s'entichaient pas de deux vampires.

Elle s'approcha, tant bien que mal, du conducteur, même si le frein à main ne rendait pas la tâche facile, et posa sa tête contre le bras du vampire.

_ Malgré tout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Mais le vampire et son ouïe très fine ne ratèrent pas ses quelques mots car la jeune femme sentit peu à peu le jeune homme baisser ses barrières afin de faire revenir sa colère mélangé à de l'amusement et de l'amour.

* * *

><p>Rubis regarda Katherine se déchainer sur la piste de danse avant de se retourner vers son verre de whisky et l'avaler cul sec. Une petite grimace, le temps que la brulure dans sa gorge ne passe puis elle leva la main verre le serveur afin de recommander la même chose pour la sixième fois en une demi-heure.<p>

Le bruit, l'agitation, la danse, le flirt, la fête en générale, voilà bien longtemps que la Salvatore n'avait pas baignée dans ce monde. Si bien qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y comporter contrairement à Katherine qui elle semblait notamment dans son élément.

Rubis saisit son sixième verre afin de continuer sa descente d'alcool quand soudain elle sentit une main baladeuse passer dans son dos puis descendre jusqu'à son fessier. Une petite mine offusquée se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se retourna vivement, attrapa le bras mal attentionné, le tordis et balança le jeune pervers qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri de douleur.

_ Pauvre idiot ! Il ne savait à qui il s'en prenait, dit une voix masculine sur la gauche de Rubis.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la voix et son visage s'éclaira de bonheur à la vue du jeune homme robuste mais aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique qui lui jetait un regard amusé.

_ Ross ! Cria telle en se jetant dans ses bras.

_ Et bien, Rubis. J'ai bien l'impression que je t'ai manquée. Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans un tel lieu ? Ca ne te ressemble pas !

Pour toute réponse, la Salvatore se tourna vers Katherine qui maintenant embrassait à pleine bouche un parfait inconnu.

_ Katherina Petrova ? Demanda le fameux Ross.

_ En chair et en os.

_ Beau gibier !

_ Il faut rester prudent ! Ce sont loin d'être des proies faciles que je te sers sur un plateau.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Rubis ! Nous allons être rapides et efficace.

_ Rapide ? Comment ça rapide ? Demanda la jeune femme en relâchant précipitamment le verre qu'elle portait à ses lèvres.

_ Nous en avons tous discuté et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait de ne pas s'attarder ici. Ca risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons et de se retourner contre nous.

_ Mais…

_ Ne stresse pas, Salvatore. Tout est en ordre. Tu as fait ta part du travail, laisse nous faire le reste.

Mais la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester buter sur la « rapidité ». Dans peu de temps, elle serait vengée et pourtant ce n'était pas du soulagement, qu'elle ressentait mais un poids supplémentaire. Un seul mot lui vint alors à l'esprit se matérialisant en mot : …

_ Damon…

_ Pardon ? Demanda Ross en se rapprochant de la Salvatore.

_ Non, rien. Je…

Mais Rubis n'apporta jamais d'explication à cet égarement puisque la main de Katherine saisit la sienne et la tira vivement vers la piste de danse dans ses supplications à peine détectable derrière la musique électro.

La vampire jeta un dernier regard à Ross qui lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de main visiblement amusé par la situation.

* * *

><p>Elena entra seule dans la boite, Damon ayant préférer rester dans la voiture. Ce soir là, le lieu affichait complet. Il faut dire que c'était surement la seule boite de nuit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Celle-ci se trouvait en dehors de Mystic Fall qui ne comptait comme seul lieu « branché » le Mystic Grill. La jeune femme avait déjà passé plusieurs soirées ici à l'époque ou son âge le lui interdisait encore. Mais Caroline trouvait toujours des solutions à toutes les situations et avaient réussi à leur procurer de fausses cartes d'identités. Et dire qu'elle était la fille du shérif …<p>

Elena commença à scruter autour d'elle et ce dit que ça n'allait pas être tâche facile de retrouver Katherine et Rubis dans toute cette agitation. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle remarqua un attroupement quelque peu anormal de la gente masculine. Connaissant son ancêtre, elle aurait peu en mettre sa main à couper que celle-ci ne se trouvait pas loin.

Pas manqué ! Quand elle réussi la franchir la masse d'homme et arriva enfin à percevoir Katherine dansant de façon très suggestive encouragé par les hurlements des mâles l'entourant et à ces côtés Rubis qui bougeait maladroitement et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le sol.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Katherine en voyant son double parmi sa foule d'admirateur.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu sors et tu ne me demande même pas si je veux venir ! Ok, on est en compétition pour Damon mais je ne pensais pas que cela voulait dire que nous ne sommes plus des amies, s'énerva la Gilbert provoquant des cris encore plus enthousiastes des hommes autours.

« Une baston fille ! Une baston de fille… »

_ Nous ne sommes pas des amies, Elena…

_ Ah ! Carrément ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

_ Non, nous ne sommes pas des amies, Elena. Nous sommes une famille.

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Demanda Elena, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

_ Mais je ne t'abandonne pas ma chérie ! Protesta la Pierce en la serrant dans ses bras. Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul avec tout ce que tu traverses en ce moment.

Les hommes autour d'elles, visiblement déçus par la tournure des choses commencèrent à se dissiper laissant les deux femmes en pleurs dans les bras l'une de l'autre au milieu de la piste.

* * *

><p>Rubis quant à elle, avait profité qu'Elena occupa l'attention de Katherine pour s'éclipser de la boite. En sortant, elle respira une grande bouffée d'air et commença à se détendre. Le parking était calme, toute l'agitation se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux à cet endroit qu'à l'intérieur malgré le froid et sa légère veste en cuir.<p>

De sa poche, elle sortie un paquet de cigarette et extirpa tant bien que mal un briquet de sa poche de jean. Elle alluma sa clope prit un bouffée bien mérité et remarqua la voiture de son frère un peu plus loin sur le parking. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il écoutait du Nirvana, d'après ce que la vampire pouvait entendre, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et sa voiture.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Rubis jeta sa cigarette à peine entamé et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière avant que son frère n'est pu réaliser qu'elle était là et se jeta sur son épaule prise d'une crise de sanglot.

_ Damon, sanglota t-elle. J'ai fais une grosse erreur…

**Voilà, voilà…. C'est tout pour le moment. Un peu de suspense pour la prochaine fois… **


	22. Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolé si j'en déçois quelque uns mais je n'ai plus vraiment goût à écrire cette fiction pour le moment. Je n'ai pas forcément aimé la tournure qu'a pris mon histoire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment la finir et si je vous écrivez une fin à l'heure actuelle, elle serait bâclée et peu intéressante selon mon avis.

Je pense l'abandonner quelque temps et peut-être la conclure quand l'envie me reviendra. Mais mon plaisir d'écrire ne me lâche pas et je ne vous cache pas mon envie de me lancer dans une autre fiction. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera ou non sur Vampire Diaries… Mais je vais y penser dès maintenant. Peut-être retrouverais-je quelques lecteurs dans ma nouvelle aventure !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivie cette histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages à chaque chapitre. Croyez-moi vous laissez sans fin ne me plaît pas mais je n'arrive vraiment plus à écrire…

J'espère à bientôt quand l'inspiration me sera revenue.


End file.
